Esgrima
by Pily14ccs
Summary: Su deporte preferido era la esgrima, y por él llegó a viajar muy lejos de su casa. Era la mejor en su hogar hasta que conoció al único joven que supo darle pelea.
1. Introducción

¡Holas! Bueno, este es mi segundo fic.

Díganme que opinan. ¿Sigue o se va a la papelera?

¡Bueno, R/R!

Pily

Esgrima 

Otra fría mañana en la cual debería encontrarse con los incompetentes chicos de las clases de esgrima. Otra demostración perdida, sabiendo que esos ojos no aprenden, que esos ojos que le observan como si fuera un héroe, en realidad, no les interesa lo mas mínimo como él se está matando para demostrarles que técnica tienen que utilizar en un combate frente a frente.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la ventana. Su hermosa casa solo era algo opacada por la belleza de las hectáreas de parque que tenían, llenas de árboles de diferentes especies. Miró el árbol que desde siempre había sido su vía de escape esos días de fiesta, aquel del que podía descolgarse y escaparse cuando era un chico. Pero ahora era mucho, mucho mas grande. Tan grande que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, hasta cierto punto.

Caminó hacia su armario y sacó la ropa adecuada para ir a sus clases. Sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados, y él se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos, ya que le habían costado años y mucho esfuerzo. Había oído un rumor de que ese día ingresaría una joven nueva, pero excelente en todas las disciplinas físicas que se propusiera, a trabajar con su grupo.

Se preguntó, sinceramente, como sería esta chica nueva. ¿Sería linda, fea, buena, mala, inteligente, o una completa cabeza hueca?

Su experiencia le había enseñado que le gustaban más las chicas feas que fueran inteligentes, que las lindas cabezas huecas, aunque por tener novia, a todo se había arriesgado. Creía conocer a todos los tipos de mujeres, y también creía poder catalogarlas a todas.

Lo que no sabía, es que ese era el tipo de mujer que sencillamente no podría clasificar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de unos 5 minutos de descanso, decidió salir de la cama. Sabía bien que ese día empezaba en la nueva escuela en Hong Kong, esa ciudad inmensa que no se comparaba con su antigua Tomoeda y a la que había arribado hacía unos pocos días y a la que aún no se había logrado acostumbrar. Iría a unas clases muy particulares; clases de esgrima. Sus clases en Tomoeda le estaban resultando insuficientes, y su profesor le aconsejó que tomara un vuelo a Hong Kong y que fuera a una escuela que representara un reto para ella.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Yue, su antiguo profesor:

Flash Back---

Sakura acababa de salir de bañarse en el club, después de varias horas de intenso trabajo. Yue, su profesor, le había pedido que hablara con ella a la salida del vestuario. Por la expresión en su rostro, el cual notaba algo triste, supo que no era nada muy alegre para él. "Mi hermano, o mi papá..." Había pensado ella. Pero al parecer, Yue se dio cuenta de que ella había pensado eso, ya que le dijo: "- No es nada sobre tu familia, Sakura. Cuando salgas, hablamos."

No había apurado ni retrasado el momento, solo lo había dejado durar lo necesario. Cuando salió, aún con el pelo húmedo, vió como su profesor se acercaba a ella y le decía:

"-Saku, tengo que decirte, que tus habilidades han mejorado mucho. No obstante..."

"-¿Qué pasa Yue? Algo no está bien."

"-La escuela no representa un problema para ti, eres... demasiado buena. Ya no podemos exigirte lo que necesitas, y hemos decidido que ya no debes venir aquí."

"-¿Y a dónde iré? – realmente le desagradaba la idea de dejar ese deporte, y esa era la mejor escuela de la región.

"-Mira, pues... hay una escuela muy buena, donde solo aprueban a los mejores. Es costosa pero creo que tu podrías entrar becada..."

"-¿En dónde queda?" – preguntó, más animada.

"Esa es la parte mala del asunto Saku. La escuela queda en Hong Kong..."

Fin Flash Back---

No había sido muy difícil convencer a su padre, ya que a él le gustaba la idea de que su hija se independizase, más que nada si era por un deporte que la apasionaba tanto como la esgrima, pero su hermano había sido otra historia. Aún podía remembrar como había puesto el grito en el cielo, alegando que cómo su pequeño monstruo podría manejarse sola con su perro en un país distinto. Ella le había gritado que Kero (su queridísimo labrador dorado, muy, pero muy glotón), era toda la compañía que necesitaba, y que no le interesaba su permiso, pero luego lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:

"-Aunque seas tan malo conmigo, te llamaré todas las semanas... ¡te quiero mucho!"- le había dado un beso en la mejilla y se había ido corriendo escaleras arriba, a buscar sus maletas.

Había pasado casi una semana de todo aquello, y aunque Kero estaba con ella, se sentía un poco sola. Miró a su alrededor. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía tiempo para un largo baño durante una mañana. Luego de una ducha reparadora y de ponerse la vestimenta adecuada, desayunó un poco de té, le dejó a Kero su desayuno y con un "¡Adiós Kero, deséame suerte!", se retiró a su nueva escuela.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-Muy bien, alumnos."- El profesor había entrado al gimnasio y había comenzado a hablar. – "Sé que muchos rumores dicen que hoy ingresará a la Academia una joven de Japón.- el profesor hizo una pausa y siguió. – Mi intención es confirmar los rumores.- para asombro de Shaoran, al hombre se le iluminó la cara cuando dijo.- Ella fue discípula de mi hermano, Yue Tsukishiro, la conozco bien y sé que sus habilidades son estupendas.

"Yukito, ¿qué te traes?" pensó Shaoran, al ver como una de las puertas era abierta.

"-Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, espero que se sienta a gusto."

Y ahí la vió. La jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes hizo su "entrada triunfal", se puso al lado de Yukito y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Alcanzó a oír a uno de sus compañeros diciendo:

"-¡Vaya, es bella! Pero no creo que sea tan buena como para poder contra mí. Esas bellezas nunca pueden."

Para sorpresa de la clase, el semblante de la chica cambió. Shaoran la observó sin entender como su rostro feliz pasó de repente a uno molesto. La miró con más detenimiento, y vió como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban de la ira.

"- ¿Así que crees que soy bella pero que no puedo contra ti? Muy bien."- con un ágil movimiento, que aumentó más la cara de asombro de Shaoran, la chica tomó un florete y se lo tiró. – "Ponle valor a tus palabras, y demuéstramelo."

Toda la clase observó anonada al pobre chico tratando de defenderse de la joven, que daba certeros golpes con el florete, como si estuviera mirando a su peor enemigo. Le ganó por mucho, el chico solo atinaba a defenderse muy pobremente y los pocos ataques a los que se arriesgó resultaron inútiles, ya que sus nervios hacían temblar la espada y sin necesitar mucha agilidad, la chica esquivó sus golpes.

"- Creo que deberías agradecer que solo tenía un florete y que no te saqué el tuyo." – dijo la chica con rencor en los ojos. Acercó a punta a su cuello. – "Y espero que recuerdes muy, pero muy bien este momento, antes de jactarte que una "belleza" no es mejor que tú, porque podrías cruzarte con alguien más enojona que yo y tener un pésimo final."

Todos intercambiaban miradas de asombro. Yukito la hizo pelear con otros chicos, que no tuvieron la misma suerte que el otro, aunque sí una parecida. A todos los había derrotado casi sin esfuerzos.

"-Muy bien."- se limitó a decir Yukito.-"Al parecer, Yue no exageraba cuando me dijo que tenía a un verdadero tesoro. Veamos... pelea contra... Li. Sí, Li estará bien, ¿no?"

Por toda respuesta Li se levantó, agarró un florete, y se paró frente a ella en posición de combate. Ella lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño. Era fácil ganarle a las otras personas, solo bastaba con ver sus ojos. Podía ver el miedo, la confianza, el odio, la tristeza, a la hora de pelear. Pero esos ojos ámbares frente a ella no reflejaban emoción alguna. Ella se confundió, pero solo soltó su mente al combate, para que Li no pudiera ver nada en los ojos de ella.

Shaoran lanzó el primer ataque, la apuntó con el florete, decidido, haciendo que ella tuviera que caminar para atrás. Ella contestó su ataque con una buena defensa, cruzando su espada con la de él. Por un momento se acercaron, y ella creyó ver un poco de admiración mezclada con desafío en sus ojos. Le gustó lo que vió, y separó sus espadas con un ágil movimiento. Por su parte, el chico no podía creer como una joven podía estar controlando la situación de ese modo. Decidió chocar los aceros hasta que pudiera atacarla, y así lo hizo. Tuvo la oportunidad de tocar su cintura con el florete, pero ella hizo una maniobra excelente y escapó del choque. El joven solo pudo observarla, aún más sorprendido y admirado. Era una chica realmente linda.

Ella deslizó sus pies, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tocando su pecho con el florete. Lo curioso fue que, por un acto reflejo, él levantó el suyo y toco el pecho de la chica al mismo tiempo que ella tocaba el suyo.

Yukito dio por finalizada la pelea y les dijo que tendría que hablar con ambos al final de la clase. Mientras tanto, otros chicos se pusieron a practicar un rato, mientras Shaoran y Sakura descansaban.

"-Soy Sakura, ¿y tú?"- Él no se había dado cuenta que la chica se le había acercado. Estaba al lado suyo con dos vasos de agua.

"-Shaoran."- respondió él secamente. No quería hablar con ella.

"-Bueno, solo quería felicitarte por la pelea que me diste hoy. ¡Hace mucho no competía así! Y quien lo diría, terminamos en empate."- la chica sonrió con orgullo. "Corrección: ME sonrió con orgullo" pensó él. "- Bueno, espero que nos veamos de nuevo."

Ella le dejó el vaso y se fue caminando a los vestidores de mujeres. Él lo tomó e hizo lo propio, solo que para los vestidores de hombres.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iba saliendo cuando chocó con Yukito.

"-Li, debemos hablar."- le dijo él.

"-Dime."

"-Pues por la destreza que han demostrado la señorita Kinomoto y tú..."

"-Pueden decirme Sakura". Dijo ella entrando en escena.

"-Claro, Sakura. Pues bien, como le decía al joven Shaoran, ambos demostraron una habilidad tan impresionante hoy, que decidí ponerlos juntos a practicar, en un plano aparte del grupo. Son los únicos dos a los que no han logrado derrotar nunca. Harán pareja para las demostraciones y para las prácticas. Este no es un ofrecimiento, es un aviso. Hasta mañana chicos."

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no se esperaban esto.

"-B.bueno, adiós, Li"- dijo ella, cerrando la boca y saliendo del edificio.

"-Sí, adiós Kinomoto." Contestó él, saliendo del trance, y tomando también, rumbo para su hogar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, hasta acá llegamos por ahora. ¿Vale la pena?

Perdonen la tardanza del próximo capítulo del otro fic, pero adivinen qué, la escuela no me da tiempo de terminar de subirlo.

¡Perdóóón!

¡Saluditooooos!

Pily


	2. Capítulo 1

¡¡Hola!

Les quería contar, que me lleve una alegría increíble, cuando vi todos los reviews!

Cuando dejé la página, tenía uno solo. ¡No esperaba tantos para ser la introducción!

¡Por favor, síganlos mandando! ¡Me ponen muy contenta!

Jajaja, la papelera se quedó con las ganas!

Perdón si las hice esperar para los dos fics, de enserio. Es que no estuve mucho con mi adorada compu, y no pude hacer mucho. Estoy transcribiendo algo que hice en papel. Si alguna tiene otro detalle sobre este deporte, (esgrima), o si se dan cuenta que me equivoqué en algo, por favor, háganmelo saber.

Les contesto los reviews. A todas, muchas gracias!

**Serenity-princess:** Perdón si te hice esperar, acá va el otro capi! Suerte!

**Chouri:** muchas gracias! No te puedo prometer más acción que la de algunas peleas, al menos por ahora, y por este capi, así que espero que te guste. Nos vemos!

**Celina Sosa:** me alegra que te guste! Bueno, acá va un nuevo capi! Que lo disfrutes!

**Hermy22:** Escuela... para que sirve! Noo, es una broma, yo me muero si no voy al cole, es que... para que tanta tarea! Jeje. Bueno, espero que te este gustando mucho! Que lo disfrutes!

**Lady-esmeralda:** Bueno, me alegro que te guste! Nos vemos, mucha suerte!

**Sakurita86: **si que me interesa, mucho! Muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando!

**Kote-otaku:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno, en realidad no lo practico... trate de ir pero tenia otros compromisos y chocaba con algunos de mis horarios, pero siempre me intereso!

Gracias por lo de la idea original, en realidad la había tenido de chiquita, pero no se me había ocurrido escribirla. Me hubiese gustado poner a Shao de profe, pero si practicaba solo con Saku hubiese quedado como... no se, un aprovechado, me pareció. Bueno, saludos, nos vemos!

**AndreSakurita:** Muchas gracias! Me da un poco de cosa... jeje, de enserio, gracias!

Nos vemos!

**Li-Saku-chan:** Me alegra que te guste ! eso de que Saku se dijera enojona me pareció una buena idea porque nunca lo había leído en ningún lado, por ahí alguien lo escribió y no lo leí... no sé, pero lo cierto es que es bastante enojona!

Espero que este guste este capi! Nos vemos!

**Maron-chan2:** Gracias! A mi también me gusta mucho el deporte, y me hubiese encantado practicarlo, pero choca con algunos de mis horarios... snif, pero me pareció buena idea hacer un fic así! La rivalidad va a ser... más o menos grande... pero se va a ir suavizando, a ninguno le hizo gracia empatar... están muy acostumbrados a ser los mejores. Bueno, acá hay otro capi, espero que te guste!

**Hillary:** Gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Saluditos!

**Amidala Granger: **Hola! Bueno, acá está el nuevo capi, espero que te guste!

Quiero aclarar que no voy a precisar una fecha de actualización, como por ejemplo decir, actualizo el día X. Perdón si esto ocasiona alguna molestia, pero es que no quiero hacer falsas promesas.

Saluditos!

Pily

**Escena del capítulo anterior:**

"-Claro, Sakura. Pues bien, como le decía al joven Shaoran, ambos demostraron una habilidad tan impresionante hoy, que decidí ponerlos juntos a practicar, en un plano aparte del grupo. Son los únicos dos a los que no han logrado derrotar nunca. Harán pareja para las demostraciones y para las prácticas. Este no es un ofrecimiento, es un aviso. Hasta mañana chicos."

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no se esperaban esto.

"-B.bueno, adiós, Li"- dijo ella, cerrando la boca y saliendo del edificio.

"-Sí, adiós Kinomoto." Contestó él, saliendo del trance, y tomando también, rumbo para su hogar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 1:

Se levantó temprano ese día también, no quería defraudar a Yukito. Sabía de sobra la confianza que él había depositado en ella al permitirle entrenar con el mejor de la clase. "Si este chico... Li, es la mitad de bueno, que me demostró ser, entonces debo admirarlo y esforzarme, ya que él aprenderá de mis movimientos. Es la primera vez en mi vida que empato, no se si la primera vez en la historia, lo dudo mucho, pero seguro fue el primero de ese chico, por el modo en el que me miraba, como si hubiese hecho algo rarísimo. Tenía lindos ojos..." pensaba ella mientras se duchaba. Luego se sirvió una taza de café, le dio de comer a Kero, y con una sonrisa, se despidió de él para ir a esa escuela en donde estaba empezando a destacar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Él ya estaba levantado desde mucho antes, pero porque casi no había dormido pensando en cierta castaña y en cierta morena que lo iban a tener loco todo el día. La chica nueva... Kinomoto, era realmente buena, sabía que se le dificultaría mantener su puesto como el mejor, pero haría de sus mejores esfuerzos, todo su historial lo merecía.

La joven parecía estar técnicamente invicta. Jamás le ganaron, solo había anotado un empate.

Y la chica morena... pues se trataba de Mei, su prima. La quería muchísimo, la sigue queriendo, pero... "... no me va a dejar ni res..."

"- ¡XIAO LANG!" – dijo una chica de voz chillona, ojos refulgentes como dos rubíes y una cabellera azabache hasta la cintura. - "¿QUÉ NO PLANEAS SALUDARME?"

"-No." – susurró él, casi inaudible.- "¿Cómo has estado Mei? Llegaste antes..."

"-¡No podía perderme de estar con mi primo favorito! Tienes que visitar Japón alguna vez, ¡es hermoso! ¡Allí conocí a una chica que es genial! ¡O Inglaterra, o Francia, o...!"

"- Si, si, ya entendí." – "¿Acaso la chica nueva no es Japonesa?" pensó. – "Algún día, Mei."

"- Estaba pensando, podrías llevarme de shopping, necesito comprarme muchas cosas nuevas para este verano..."

Por una vez, Shaoran supo que Kinomoto lo había salvado.

"- Lo siento Mei, peor hoy no podré ser tu lacayo de compras, tengo que entrenar."

"-¿Entrenar? Entonces iré contigo."

"-¿Qué? No puedes."

"-Oh, sí que puedo. Iré a alistarme." – hizo el ademán de irse, pero se dio vuelta. – "Entrenar, ¿qué cosa?"

"- u.uU Esgrima Mei..."

"- Si, ya sabía... ¡vengo en un rato!"

Cuando Mei Ling se fue del cuarto, se dio cuenta de que Yukito le pediría una gran, GRAN explicación de porque su prima se encontraba allí... Pero le esperaba otra sorpresa...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Llegaste justo, chico." – le dijo Yukito a Shaoran, y reparando en Mei, preguntó. – "¿Y ella quién es?"

"- Soy Mei Ling, mucho gusto." – Mei pasó revista a todos los alumnos, pero una en particular llamó su atención. "- ¿SAKURA?"

A Sakura se le hizo familiar esa voz.

"- ¿Mei?" – la chica abrió grandes sus ojos esmeraldas, deslumbrando a más de uno. –"Mei Ling, ¡tanto tiempo!"

"- ¿Se conocían?" – preguntó Shaoran con un tono de molestia en la voz, que Sakura no dudo en responder de igual manera.

"- Sí, Li. Ella viajó a Japón hace unos meses y nos conocimos."

"- Vamos, Shaoran, te acabo de hablar de ella."- dijo Mei, con voz de cansancio.

"- ¿De enserio?"

"- Estuve **todo el viaje **hablando de ella. ¿En qué pensabas?" –

"En cierta castaña que me hará la vida imposible de seguir así" Pensó Shaoran.

"- Lo siento, no pensaba en nada."

Mei le gritó que era un desconsiderado, y Yukito hizo la paz entre las fuerzas opositoras.

"- Por favor, señorita, ya basta. El señor Li y Sakura tienen que ir a entrenar, al igual que el resto de la clase"

Cada uno de los alumnos volvió a lo suyo, o fingió hacerlo para que Yukito no los reprendiera y miraban por el rabillo del ojo que pasaba.

Sakura y Shaoran se corrieron y buscaron sendos floretes para ambos, y comenzaron a calentar. (N.A: No se muy bien como se calienta, así que no me maten si algo está mal ¬¬U autora principiante...!)

Primero realizaron un par de estiramientos, para estar más sueltos. (N.A: Supongo... Patético lo mío, no saber que estoy escribiendo...!) Después, una vez listos, comenzaron la práctica. Sakura empezó, atacó a Shaoran de frente, pero él se retiró a tiempo, y le lanzó un ataque, y por poco la toca, pero ella también fue ágil y se retiró para atrás. Dio una vuelta, miró sobre su hombro y lo vió a él, con el florete en las manos, a punto de rodearla, mirándola. Su mirada era especial, ella lo supo, porque conseguía desconcentrarla. Lo miró una vez más, tratando de develar los secretos que él estaba tratando de no dejar que sus ojos traslucieran. Ella podría leerlo, pero de un modo muy especial. Nadie sabía nunca a ciencia cierta lo que él pensaba hacer, en cambio ella, si podía saberlo, predecía sus movimientos, sabía cuando mantener la mirada. Algo había en ella que lo estaba haciendo cambiar su modo de ver... "Estoy desvariando" se dijo. "Tengo sueño, o estoy estresado por la llegada de Mei..." Trataba de no desconcentrarse, ya que los golpes de la oji-verde se hacían cada vez más certeros. De repente vió a Mei, coqueteando con un chico de la clase que era casi tan frío como él. Sonrió con calidez, lo cual desconcertó a la castaña, quien se detuvo en seco. Observó las facciones del joven mientras él miraba a su prima y negaba con la cabeza. Se dio vuelta para mirarla y la descubrió observándolo, entre extrañada y ensimismada. Con un rápido movimiento, él la apuntó, a punto de tocarla nuevamente. La chica se despertó al ver la punta tan cerca de su estómago y se corrió un centímetro, lo suficiente para esquivar el ataque. Pero él había tomado mucho envión, por lo tanto, tropezó cayendo encima de ella, quien no pudo lanzar un quejido de dolor ya que sintió el aliento del joven cerca de su nariz.

"-¿Hoe?" – susurró ella, muy despacio. Sus ojos color ámbar, que ahora tenían unos hermosos reflejos miel, la volvían loca. Toda su cordura la abandonó por un segundo, y se desesperó por salir de allí. Tanto se desesperó que él lo vió en sus ojos y acercó más sus labios a los de ella, quien abrió un poco los suyos, involuntariamente. Toda esta escena era observada por la clase, especialmente, por Mei, quien no podía creer la química que había entre su primo y _una chica._ No es que fuera homosexual, si no que él nunca demostró interés por ninguna mujer, ¡y vaya que había tenido para elegir! Toda un ala de la casa podía llenarse con la cantidad de mujeres que estaba interesadas en él, o que lo habían estado. Muchas le habían robado besos, pero jamás inició uno él, y nunca habían durado mucho, solo lo que a él les tomaba sacárselas de encima. La esgrima era su pasión, y era a lo único a lo que le había _amado._ Sin embargo, él estaba muy cerca de esa chica, podría besarla si se acercaba más. Y era casi seguro que lo haría. "Solo unos milímetros más, vamos Xiao..." pensó Mei. Al lado de ella pasó Yukito, ella intentó detenerlo pero no llegó, él separó a los jóvenes contrincantes, haciéndose el desentendido.

"- Sakura, Xiao Lang... vamos, levántense. ¿Qué pasó?" – dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Shaoran no sabía que contestar, pero Sakura, con habilidad, llegó a salvar la situación, con la pura verdad... casi...

"- Sucede que Li me atacó, yo me corrí pero fue tan fuerte su envión que se cayó." - "Pero si casi me besa" pensó ella. "¡Ne! No me iba a besar, solo estaba, sorprendido... si, solo era eso". Intentó consolarse, aunque a sinceramente, eso solo la desanimó.

"- Bueno chicos... es todo por hoy. Mei, vuelve el jueves (los miércoles no iban) para llenar tu ficha de admisión al club, ¿te parece?"

"- ¡Por supuesto!" – Dijo Mei con alegría. – "Jajaja, ¡así se hace chicos!" – dijo la chica de ojos color rubí, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente. Shaoran trató de salvar su pellejo, y susurró en el oído de Sakura.

"- Hoy no pude ganarte, no tuvimos tiempo, pero por poco y te toco con la espada."

"- Si, tuviste suerte que me distraje, aunque fue por un segundo, ¿no Li?"

"- Mañana no tendrás esa suerte."

"- No... no será suerte, créeme. No lo fue ni lo será."

Li solo la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero tuvo que cambiar su expresión de enojo a una de desconcierto al observar la sonrisa tan natural que la chica le dedicaba. Se vió obligado a desviar la mirada, ya que sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, lo cual, según él, era imposible que esa chica le provocara. ¿Desde cuándo Xiao Lang Li, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, podía sonrojarse con la simple mirada tierna y hermosa sonrisa de su oponente en su mejor deporte? "Espera, chico." Se dijo, deteniendo sus pensamientos. "¿_Mirada tierna y hermosa sonrisa_?" Tragó saliva. "¿Desde cuándo pienso así?"

"- Xiao... ¡Xiaoo!" – Mei trataba de llamar la atención del chico, que parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.- "¡XIAO LANG!" – Mei Ling pegó un alarido y nada… " **¡¡¡¡XIAO LANG LI!** Tierra llamando a Xiao… ¡HOLA!"

"- ¿Hoe?" – susurró él. Sakura se empezó a reír. – "¿De qué te ríes?"

"- De ti" – dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente. "¡Dijiste hoe!"

"-¿Y?

"- Pues creo que se te pegó de mí." – sonrió ella, aún más abiertamente, lo cual provocó al chico un poco de color... en sus mejillas.

"- Como sea." – Mei, sin saberlo, lo ayudó. – "Iremos al shopping, te quedó la salida pendiente, primito... y nos llevaras a Saku y a mi."

"- ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando?"

"- Desde que te volviste el cargador oficial de bolsas."

"- Pero Mei..." – intervino Sakura. – "Yo vine con mi dinero muy justo para mantenerme... aparte estoy becada a prueba, si no paso, tendré que volver... y no pagarán mi pasaje."

"- No te preocupes, mi primo y yo te ayudamos."

"- ¿Qué?" – dijo Shaoran...

"- Yo... no quiero abusar." – dijo ella, con la mirada baja. "Aparte, lo olvidé, tengo que ir a casa, hoy prometí a Tomoyo y a mi hermano hablar por MSN con ellos. Mañana iremos, ¿te parece?"

"-Saku-chan, en todo este tiempo que me conoces, ¿me has visto aceptar una negativa?" – dijo Mei, seria.

"- No." – sonrió ella, débilmente.

"- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a empezar ahora?" – dijo Mei. Sakura bajó más la cabeza, y Shaoran la miró un poco compungido. Ella estaba pasando por mucha vergüenza, o al menos eso parecía. Le dedicó a Mei una mirada reprendedora. – "Bueno, hagamos una cosa. Vamos a mirar, si hay algo que nos interesa volveremos mañana, ¿sí?"

"- De acuerdo." – Sakura bajó la mirada. – "¿A ti no te molesta, verdad Li?"

"- Me da igual Kinomoto, solo soy el lacayo que lleva las bolsas de las damas..." – sin proponérselo, le sacó una hermosa sonrisa a Sakura, que casi hace que se caiga redondo.

"- Gracias chicos." – susurró ella.

"- ¡Pero de nada! Ahora Xiao, vamos..."

"- Pero... ¿y mi bici?"

"- ¿Vienes en bici?" – dijo Mei. "Bueno, la recogeremos, la llevaremos a tu departamento, y a partir de mañana, Xiao y yo te pasaremos a buscar."

"- ¿Qué cosa?" – dijo Shaoran. – "Mei..." – su tono sonaba encolerizado, lo cual hizo que Mei sonriera de satisfacción pero asustó a Sakura, quien dijo.

"- No, no, no. No es necesario, yo, a mi me gusta ir en bicicleta." – Shaoran se dio cuenta que hacía mucho daño hablando, y solo dijo.

"- Mañana temprano te pasamos a buscar, no te demores mucho."

"- Gracias" – dijo ella. – "No quiero ser una carga para ustedes."

"- No lo eres, Saku." – dijo Mei.

Ella solo sonrió, Shaoran se dio vuelta, y de espaldas a ellas dos, dijo:

"– Va a cerrar el shopping si no vamos ahora, chicas..."

"- ¡Cierto!" – Dijo Mei. – "¡VAMOS!"

Salieron casi a toda velocidad. Sakura iba en el asiento de atrás, pero abrazada al cabezal del asiento de Shaoran, para poder conversar mejor con Mei. Según Shaoran, tuvieron mucha suerte de no sufrir un accidente.

Cuando llegaron, empezaron a recorrer. Las chicas iban de tienda en tienda, casi corriendo, y él solo las seguía, algo cabizbajo. Sakura notó eso, y con una ingenuidad solo propia de ella, se dio vuelta y lo paró:

"-Li, ¿te sientes bien?"

"No." Pensó él. "¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo?"

"- Si, perfectamente" – respondió él, girando la cabeza. Ella miró a el mismo costado que él, y quedó como hipnotizada. Había un gran peluche, blanco, en la vidriera de una de las tiendas.

"- Es hermoso." – susurró ella, con los ojos centelleantes. Shaoran la miró, se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, y volvió a mirar el oso. Era toda una belleza. Pero el precio era alto para un peluche, y dudaba que ella pudiera pagarlo. Sakura se acercó a la vidriera. Se quedó mirando al oso, fascinada, y luego llegó Mei.

"- ¡Ese oso es divino!"- dijo Mei en un tono de voz asombrosamente normal. – "Saku, deberías comprarlo." – dijo Mei, quien no había reparado en el precio. Pero Sakura si, se dio vuelta con los ojos un poco tristes, y dijo:

"- Yo no puedo costearme eso..." – Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba mojado, ¡y se cayó sentada! Shaoran la miró y se rió. Sakura tenía la expresión de una niña pequeña, enojada por haberse caído. Él extendió su mano y le dijo:

"- Arriba, Ying Fa." – ella tomó su mano y se incorporó. Tenía unos músculos muy bien definidos. "Es un hombre muy... ¿hermoso?" Se sorprendió a sí misma con sus propios pensamientos, pero los supo ocultar muy bien, y preguntó:

"- ¿Ying Fa?"

"- Si." – Él se coloró un poco. – "Significa Sakura en chino."

"- ¿O sea que me llamas por mi nombre?"

"- No lo haré si no quieres."

"- Si quiero." – dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pegó media vuelta y siguió a Mei, dejando a un chico muy desconcertado parado al lado de la vidriera con el oso. Lo miró, y pensó: "Mira muy bien oso, encontraré la forma de que seas de Sakura en poco tiempo."

-

-

-

-

-

We, ya fue...

Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Suerte, chau! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW!


	3. Capítulo 2

"- ¿Ying Fa?"

"- Si." – Él se coloró un poco. – "Significa Sakura en chino."

"- ¿O sea que me llamas por mi nombre?"

"- No lo haré si no quieres."

"- Si quiero." – dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pegó media vuelta y siguió a Mei, dejando a un chico muy desconcertado parado al lado de la vidriera con el oso. Lo miró, y pensó: "Mira muy bien oso, encontraré la forma de que seas de Sakura en poco tiempo."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola! Tanto tiempo!**

**Bueno, decidí hacer mis notitas en negrita, no sé si entre, ya que me estuvo dando pelea con el formato de mis textos. En fin, estas notas son molestas pero necesarias. A las chicas que leen "Solo para verte de nuevo" quiero decirles que este fic va a estar parado hasta que logre despejarlo. Siento que estoy dando muchas vueltas en el mismo lugar, y no me gusta nada. Quiero presentar el próximo capítulo bien, no escribir cualquier cosa, así que desde ya me disculpo por cualquier retraso.**

**Bue, este capítulo no va a incluir peleas, y esto puede pasar seguido, ya que en el día que describo, no tienen clases. Hablando un poco de eso de que no hay colegio, ¡yo hoy falté al mío! Me levanté con un dolor de garganta muy feo y la voz a la miseria. Pero ya fue de hablar de mí. **

**¡Les contesto los reviews! Wow, ya tengo 33... ¡muchas gracias!**

**Amidala Granger: Bueno, ¡acá está la nueva parte! No te preocupes por las pilas llenas de telarañas debajo de tu cama, ¡confío en que las vas a sacar! Saludos!**

**Ying tao: ¡Me encanta esta parejita a mi también! Me alegro que el fic sea de tu agrado, muchos saludos y gracias!**

**Serenity Princess: ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!**

**Celina Sosa: Sí, ¡y me alegro que estés pendiente de las actualizaciones! Muchas gracias!**

**Annie Ryddle: Me pone muy contenta que tu compu se haya recuperado de tantas cirugías! Bueno, no practico ese deporte, ya que me coincide con los horarios de la escuela y no puedo cambiarlo de ninguna manera, pero estoy muy interesada en el deporte, eso sí. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**KoteOtaku: ¡Por supuesto que Mei es fantástica! Si no es así, que me parta un rayo! Je, bueno, me alegra que te guste. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo son las prácticas, pero juro por Dios que lo voy a averiguar, aunque para este capi no pude incluir mucha pelea. Y el baño... bueno, estaba ocupado, jeje. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y que te guste! Saludos!**

**Chouri: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando tanto. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo! Saluditos!**

**Lulu: Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo! Bueno, espero que te guste. Gracias!**

**Sakurita86: Yo también adoro esos momentos! Creo que más abajo me quedaron uno o dos, pero no es exactamente lo que postergaron antes. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi!**

**HiKaRu: Tu frase está genial ! Si no te molesta, me gustaría incluirla en el fic más adelante, pero primero quiero pedir tu permiso. Espero que te siga gustando!**

**LMUndine: Me alegra que te guste! Bueno, que bueno que te animé, porque quiero seguir leyéndolo! Saluditos!**

**Leonychan: Gracias por el apoyo! Es cierto, está un poco trillada la magia, esto es un poco más... distinto. Bueno, me alegra que te guste, y ojalá que este capi sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!**

**Princesoflight: Bueno, acá está la continuación! Espero que sea de tu agrado y perdón si te hice esperar! Yo te voy a pedir, encarecidamente, que sigas con "Sueños imposibles?". ¡La dejaste en lo mejor! Bueno, muchas gracias!**

**Hillary: Bueno, si sos fan de los besos entre ellos dos, este capi no es muy prometedor, pero que vendrán, te lo aseguro! Saludos, espero que te guste!**

**Ghia-Hikari: Que bien que te guste! Acá tenés el nuevo capi! Que lo disfrutes!**

**EdItH: Que bueno que te divierta, porque voy a tratar de que se ponga cada vez mejor, lo prometo! Espero que te guste!**

**Ukirara: Me alegra que te guste, y no sos la única que ama a Shao... mmm, bueno. el hombre de hielo va a tener que ablandarse, supongo... veremos. Ojalá lo disfrutes!**

**Bueno, chicas, acá está el nuevo capi, dedicado a todas las chicas que me dejaron Review, a Kary y a Watery, que aunque no me dejaron en el otro capi, realmente espero que les guste!**

Al día siguiente, bien temprano en la mañana, sintió como sonaba el timbre en su casa. Aún en pijama, con una bata encima y Kero en sus pies, fue a abrir. ¡Eran Mei y Li! ¿Pero qué querrían tan temprano a la mañana?

"- ¿Sí?"

"- ¿No lo recuerdas Saku? ¡Te dijimos que vendríamos!

"- Sí, lo sé, pero no sabía que tan temprano..."

"- ¿Temprano? ¡Son las 7:15!"

"- ¿QUÉ? ¡Llego tarde!"

"- Nooo, el shopping no abre hasta las 8... relájate." – la tranquilizó Mei, al tiempo que Shaoran la detenía en su carrera al baño.

Sakura suspiró, aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a las diferencias horarias que había. La noche anterior se había quedado hablando por MSN con Touya y Tomoyo, quienes le decían que la extrañaban mucho, que por favor volviera pronto. Estaba muy triste, tendría que volver. La habían llamado la noche anterior y le habían dicho que sus aptitudes eran geniales, y que era muy buena, pero no podrían becarla ya que la escuela no tenía fondos suficientes en esos momentos, y que debía volver a casa la próxima semana, a menos que ella pudiera pagar su estadía y las clases. Notó que los brazos de Shaoran la sujetaban por los hombros y que Mei se había retirado a su habitación. El calor de ese chico sobre su piel se sentía muy bien.

"- Relájate." –susurró él contra su oído. Al sentir el aliento cálido del chico, ella se estremeció un poco. - "Dije que te relajaras, no que te tensaras." – Ella se soltó un poco, pero seguía nerviosa. "- Confía en mi, no estamos peleando ahora" – ella se soltó del todo y él comenzó a masajear sus hombros despacio. Ella se relajó muchísimo, y comenzó a apoyar su espalda en el pecho de él. No tenían conciencia real de lo que hacían, solo se dejaban llevar por el aire fresco de la mañana y la paz que los acunaba. Él la abrazó por detrás, ella se dejó, y se quedaron así, hasta que la alarma de Sakura sonó, anunciándole que debía despertarse. Se soltaron rápidamente, con sus mejillas muy rojas. En un tiempo, en mas o menos un día, serían oponentes de nuevo, y no podía permitir perderse en los ojos del otro todo el tiempo, como lo hacían ahora. "No me gustas, ¿no?" Pensaba Shaoran preocupado, mientras que Sakura se cuestionaba; "¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo sentir, Li?"

Mei salió de la habitación, vió la escena y volvió a entrar. Tenía la ropa lista para Sakura, ja, le gustaba hacerle eso a su amiga.

Li la seguía observando. Sus ojos esmeraldas lo tenían loco últimamente. La miró con mucho detenimiento, y comenzó a acercase de nuevo. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, él la abrazó fuerte, y ella comenzó a llorar.

Lloró por varios minutos. Él la condujo al sillón, y la sentó con él, sin soltarla. Ella seguía llorando, pero alcanzó a susurrar.

"- ¿Quieres saber por qué lloro?"

"- Por favor." – dijo él. Ella levantó su mirada y lo vio a los ojos. Supo que en él podía confiar.

"- Yo... extraño mucho a mi familia y a mis amigos en Japón... y no quisiera irme de aquí..."

Shaoran hizo que ella levantara su mirada. Sus ojos esmeraldas, aguados ahora, tenían una infinita tristeza, que el no podía soportar, y lo expresó.

"- No puedo verte así, Ying Fa... No llores más. Siempre nos tendrás a Mei y a mí,"

"- Muchas gracias, Li."

"- Dime Shaoran, por favor. Yo..."

"- Tú..."

Shaoran sonrió.

"- Yo me alegro, mucho, que te quieras quedar. ¿Confías en mí?

"- Algo." – respondió ella, con tono indiferente, jugando.

"- ¿Ah, sí? De acuerdo."- él la soltó y se alejó. Ella lo miró y le dijo:

"- No hagas eso, por favor."

Fue una súplica involuntaria. Él se dio vuelta, la miró a los ojos y se acercó levemente.

"- Te conté cosas muy importantes de mí, pero no pude terminar. No quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me llamaron, anoche, de la escuela." – Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. – "La escuela no tiene fondos para becarme, tengo que volver a casa la próxima semana o pagar yo misma mis estudios, pero no tengo el dinero para hacer tal cosa." – Sollozó leve y amargamente. El chico la refugió en sus brazos y ella se dejó, aunque en una lucha interna, ya que por un lado, ella ansiaba estar envuelta en esos brazos, y por otro, no quería pasar a sentir algo más que simple compañerismo, ya que le dolería más en su partida si lo hacía. "No me voy a enamorar de él. No es como si fuera a pasar algo así, ¿no? O sea, es un tonto arrogante que se cree mejor que yo... aunque me esta abrazando... bueno, tal vez no sea taaaaan tonto arrogante." Se acomodó un poco mejor en los brazos de él, quien la acunaba como si fuera una delicada figura de porcelana que hay que cuidar muchísimo.

"- Saku-chan..." – susurró él.

"- ¿Qué?" – respondió ella, en el mismo tono.

Él no contestó. La sostuvo entre sus brazos como si fuera la última vez, pero al rato se separó, la miró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

"- Mira, Kinomoto. Mientras te quedes aquí, prometo ser tu lacayo personal de compras siempre que quieras, ¿sí?"

Sakura sonrió muchísimo ante tal ofrecimiento. La tarde anterior le había rogado a los dioses y había prometido que nunca más miraría ningún deporte si lo libraban, ¿y ahora se ofrecía? Se rió un poco de él.

"- ¿De quién te ríes?" – dijo él, haciendo un gesto de enfado que solo hizo que la castaña se carcajeara más.

"- De ti, y de tu carita de pobre niñito, esa que estás haciendo para darme lástima y que no te funciona." – la chica se acercó, y tocó su nariz con el dedo. Lo miró a los ojos, dispuesta a hacer algún comentario sarcástico cuando notó como la mirada del chico se perdía en la de ella y viceversa. Él se acercó mucho a ella, hasta que sus rostros casi se rozaban y podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros.

Pero Mei hizo su aparición, con mucho estrépito. (N.A: Ya saben como es ella... muy Mei...)

"- Chicos... ¡el shopping abre en 10 minutos!" – recordó. Sakura se corrió rápidamente y dijo.

"- ¡¡¡Enseguida salgo!" – acto seguido; entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

"- No va a cambiar nunca." – dijo Mei, sacando del trance en el que estaba sumido a Shaoran.

"- ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"- Siempre se queda dormida, y es Flash (N.A: El superhéroe. Lo ubican, ¿no?) Cuando llega tarde, lo cual pasa muy seguido."

" – ¡Jajaja!"- Shaoran soltó una carcajada limpia, algo extraño en él. Mei se lo quedó mirando, extrañada por la actitud de su primo. Él cambió su gesto, frunció el ceño, y le dijo: - "¿Qué no me puede hacer gracia?"

"- No." – dijo Sakura saliendo del baño. Tenía el cabello húmedo, ropa limpia y una mirada desafiante. Tenía una remera que decía: "Beware: Furious brother", unos jeans que le iban bien, ni ajustados ni muy holgados, y una campera negra. "- ¿Vamos?" – dijo, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. "- ¿Qué esperan?" – dijo dándose vuelta. Su rostro se había relajado, cuando había observado a Mei, pero cuando se volvió hacia él, le volvió a dedicar una mirada algo desafiante, aunque no tanto como la anterior, indicando que no tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Shaoran se las jugó todas, se acercó a ella, le tendió su brazo y le dijo:

"- Lacayo a su disposición, señorita Kinomoto."

Sakura se tranquilizó, y con la misma astucia, respondió:

"- Muy bien. Llévenos al shopping más grande y en el que más tiempo tardemos, y por supuesto, en el que deba llevar más bolsas." – sonrió.-

"- Encantado." – dijo el joven, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro, estaba que se moría de la fiaca. ¡Ni ganas de cargar tantas bolsas! Bueno, tal vez no tantas. Según ella, no podría gastar demasiado. Ella preció leerle el pensamiento, ya que, con un dejo de tristeza, susurró:

"- Hoy si voy a gastar, aunque sea, en un poco de ropa. No sé cuando volveré a Hong Kong."

Mei asintió en silencio. "Ella ya sabe. Le habrá hablado anoche" razonó Shao.

"- Hey, Xiao, ¿qué te pasa?" – dijo Mei. Estaba agotado, tenía una cantidad de bolsas bastante decente en las manos, habían recorrido los 3 primeros pisos y faltaban otros dos. Ahora estaban en el 6º, el piso en el que estaba el patio de comidas y el cine. – "¿No quieren ir a ver una película? Estoy cansada y dos horas de película no me van a hacer nada mal."

"- ¡Sí, película! ¿Qué quieren ir a ver?" – dijo Sakura con la felicidad instalada en su cara. Parecía una niña pequeña.

"- Bueno, en este horario está "La casa de la cera". – dijo Mei.

La cara de Sakura cambió por completo.

"- ¿Es de terror?"

Shaoran se alegró, en parte. No era su género favorito pero le gustaban esas películas.

" – Oh, vamos. Leí la crítica. No es tan fuerte." – dijo Mei para darle ánimos a su amiga.

Sakura suspiró y se rindió. "- Está bien."- dijo. "- Pero me deben una. Grande."

Mei sonrió y dijo:

"- De acuerdo, ni bien salgamos, iremos a conseguirte mucha ropa linda, a mi cuenta."

Sakura rió sonoramente, y respondió:

"- Está bien, pero no mucha. No te quiero arruinar."

Ahí fue Mei quien rió.

"- Querida Sakura, recuerda. La fortuna Li no es exactamente escasa, sabes."

"- Lo sé, pero no me quiero aprovechar." – retrucó ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ambas rieron, y a Shaoran le apareció una pequeña gotita en la nuca. "- Señores Li, ¿qué les parece si vamos? Empieza en 10 minutos y hay que comprar el pochoclo y las gaseosas..." – Pero no pudo terminar. Mei Ling ya había salido corriendo y Shaoran le tiraba de la mano para poder alcanzar a la primera. Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, Mei ya había comprado la entrada. No se habían dado cuenta, pero seguían tomados de las manos. Mei señaló la unión y dijo.

"- Saku, Saku, Saku… cuando empiece la película, podrás abrazarlo si tienes tanto miedo, pero por ahora, pueden soltarse, no les pasará nada."

"No quiero soltarte. Si no te suelto, nunca te irás." Pensó Shaoran. Aunque no podía explicare por qué se había dicho eso, y aunque no quería hacerlo, la soltó. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero su rostro se tornó lívido cuando una voz detrás de ella le dijo.

"- Mmm, Sakura, tanto tiempo, Florcita de Cerezo."

"- Matthew..." – susurró ella, cerrando los ojos fuerte y rezando porque eso no fuera real.

"- Oh, vamos, linda... siempre me dijiste Matt." – Un rubio de ojos azules estaba parado detrás de ella, susurrándole cosas al oído. Mei se acercó a Shaoran y le dijo al oído:

"- Matthew es un... ex amigo de Sakura... fue realmente un mal parido, la trató muy mal."

Shaoran se encolerizó. Miró el rostro de Sakura y lo notó. Una lágrima se asomaba en su ojo derecho.

"- Hey, Matthew... así te llamas, ¿no?" – dijo Shaoran, aparentando calma.

"- Si, ¿qué quieres?"

"- Nada, mira. Tenemos que entrar al cine, y Sakura viene con nosotros, te aconsejaría que te vayas, ¿sabes? No queremos distraernos, la película suena interesante."

Matthew miró los boletos en la mano de Shaoran.

"- ¿"La casa de la cera"?" – dijo con sorna. – "¿Qué no sabes que Sakura le teme a esas películas? Siempre que las ve llora como una niñita."

"- Hay una diferencia, nosotros estamos con ella."- respondió Shaoran con mucha seguridad. Abrazó a Sakura y dijo: - "Te la haré simple: estorbas. Solo aléjate de ella de hoy en adelante."

"- ¿O qué?"

"- No quieres saberlo."- sonrió Mei.

"- Está bien, me voy." – dijo Matthew. – "Pero recuerda, mi pequeña flor, yo, en realidad, nunca me voy." – Sakura se estremeció, y Shaoran la abrazó más fuerte. "- Adiós, Mei."

"- No me llames así." – dijo la china con convicción. El chico dio media vuelta y se alejó. –" Oh, Saku, ¿estás bien?"

La castaña sonrió.

"- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que ese idiota me arruine el día." – contestó segura, ya que así se sentía en los brazos de Shaoran. Se volvió hacia él y le dijo: "- Gracias."

"- Por nada." – No podía explicar por qué, pero se sentía en las nubes, abrazado a esa tierna personita. Pronto, la voz de su prima lo devolvió a la tierra:

"- Bueno... la película, va a empezar."

"- ¡Sí!" – dijo Sakura, soltándose del abrazo, aunque le dolió en alma tener que hacerlo. Ese chico, que no conocía su pasado, que no sabía casi nada de ella, la había abrazado como si... No podía explicar, mucho menos entender, el modo en el que la había abrazado, solo sabía que se sentía muy bien y que esperaba que no fuera el último que le diera.

Entraron para ver el final de las propagandas, y empezaron a ver la película. Al principio, era un poco subida de tono para su gusto. (N.A: Yo la vi, no se las quiero contar... Pero ese detalle... vale la pena mencionarlo... A mi me gusta el género, aunque me sincero... la fui a ver por Chad Michael Murray) Después se fue poniendo un poco más... fuerte. Sakura no pudo soportarlo y se tensó mucho. Sujetó la mano de Shaoran, quien respondió el apretón y la miró.

"- Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien, Ying Fa... Estamos contigo."- Le sonrió.

"Debo ser fuerte." Pensó ella. Sintió la mano de Shaoran apretando firmemente la suya y se dio cuenta, que jamás volvería a estar sola.

"- Gracias, Shaoran." – la chica sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron un poco, aunque gracias a la oscuridad de la sala, no pudieron notarlo, algo que agradecieron profundamente. Se quedaron tomados de la mano toda la película.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran y Mei Ling llevaron de vuelta a Sakura a su casa después de comer una hamburguesa los cuatro juntos, en el patio de comidas. Mientras las chicas estaban en el baño, Shaoran se había ido a comprar el oso para Sakura. Pidió que lo llevaran a su residencia al día siguiente y pagó con tarjeta de crédito. Cuando Mei se subió al auto, luego de dejar a Sakura, él preguntó:

"- Mei, ¿quién es el tal Matthew?"

Mei Ling suspiró.

"- Matthew es un ex "amigo" de Sakura. Él parecía muy bueno, Sakura me lo presentó y me dijo que le agradaba mucho. Yo desconfié algo de él, pero tú sabes como soy de desconfiada, así que no me hice mucho caso. Una noche, el chico invitó a Sakura a una fiesta, y gracias a Dios me llevó con ella... La drogaron en desmedidas cantidades... no sé que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado cuenta y si Touya no hubiera sospechado de ese chico y sus intenciones..."

"- ¿Touya?"

"- Su hermano." – explicó Mei. – "Si él no hubiera desconfiado, no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo al hospital..." – Mei tragó saliva, tomó aire y continuó. - "Por suerte, en el hospital trabajaba, o trabaja, un amigo del hermano de ella. Estaba por terminar la guardia. La desintoxicaron justo antes de que se pusiera severo. Toda su familia se tuvo que mudar, ya que este chico conocía su hogar. Nunca más se habían vuelto a ver, hasta hoy."

"- Ella, ¿le teme?"

"- Algo. Siempre se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si Touya no nos encontraba. Recuerdo las buenas patadas en-donde-más-les-duele-a-los-hombres que tuve que dar para que lo dejaran en paz... claro, el también ayudo... digamos que casi manda a muchos a cirugía reconstructiva de rostro..."- recordó Mei con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada desafiante. Shaoran la miró. Se notaba que ella tenía algunos buenos recuerdos de aquella situación. – "Nunca vimos a Touya tan enojado. De por sí ya era muy celoso, tanto de Sakura, de Tomoyo y de mí. Creo que llegué a ser parte de la familia."

"- Me alegro mucho. ¿Quién es Tomoyo?"

"- ¿Nunca te conté de T-chan? Es extraño. Éramos las tres inseparables, íbamos a todos lados juntas, hasta que "eso" le paso a Sakura. Ella tenía un mejor amigo, Itaro. Itaro, nunca se supo por qué, comenzó a drogarse. No sabíamos de dónde sacaba tanto dinero ni quien le proveía la cocaína. Un día, recuerdo que llovía, Sakura fue hasta la casa de Itaro. Intentó hablar con él, convencerlo de que dejara, pero él estaba tan sumido en las drogas, que no le hizo caso. Tomoyo estaba con ella. Itaro se acercó y casi le clava una jeringa a Sakura, Tomoyo la bloqueó justo a tiempo. Salieron corriendo, y nunca más le hablaron. Él falleció poco después, en una clínica para adictos. Sus padres se dieron cuenta muy tarde." – Mei bajó la mirada.- "Después de la fiesta, nos enteramos que su Matthew y su grupo de amigos, eran quienes le daban la droga a Itaro. Tomoyo y yo fuimos, le propinamos una buena patada en-donde-más-les-duele-a-los-hombres y nunca más molestó. Tomoyo era la amiga de Sakura en un principio, Saku nos presentó."

"- ¿Ella ya practicaba la esgrima, antes de conocerte?"

"- Sí. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué practica ese deporte." – respondió Mei, algo extrañada por la pregunta. – "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"- Curiosidad."- respondió él, con la vista fija en la carretera. – "Es una buena chica. Muy buena peleando." – comentó, aunque enseguida lamentó en el alma haberlo hecho. La única vez que su prima los había visto pelear, él había caído encima de ella, y su prima podría haber pensado cualquier cosa... hasta que él querría besarla. "¿Porque no quise, no?" se preguntó.

"- Sí, vi y muy bien como peleaban." – contestó ella, con doble intención, mirándolo divertida. – "¿Te gusta, no es cierto?"

"- ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"- Esta bien... relájate, era solo una preguntita..."- dijo Mei, con pleno conocimiento de los nervios de su primo. "Es más, podría jurar que quería romper algo cuando le conté la historia de Sakura." Se dijo, extrañada y divertidísima por la actitud de su primo.

"- Te conozco demasiado, Mei, sé que no era una preguntita" – replicó el castaño. – "Y, no estoy muy seguro si me gusta. Por favor Mei, ¡que quede entre nosotros!"

"- Está bien, Xiao Lang. Quedará entre nosotros." – concedió Mei. – "Y no voy a pedirte nada a cambio. Si, si, es extraño en mí, pero no importa. Me preocupa la felicidad de ambos, primo, ¿sabes? Los quiero muchísimo, a ambos, y quiero que sean felices."

"- Mei... ¿consumiste alcohol?" – preguntó Shaoran, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

"- ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Ahora le contaré todo a Sakura!"

"- ¡NOOO!"- gritó él, a todo pulmón. –"¡No me hagas eso Mei!"

"- Sabes que no lo haré. Bueno, llegamos."

Mei se bajó del auto, y Shaoran lo entró en la cochera. Salió a la cocina, por una puerta que le comunicaba con el garaje. Subió muchas escaleras, y llegó a su piso. (N.A: Bueno, ¿qué quieren? Es millonario, por herencia familiar... ¿esperaban algo mejor?) Entró con agilidad, se quedó en bóxer y remera, (N.A: Baba! Hay mucha baba corriendo por acá! Traigan un balde! Nooo, es broma!) y se acostó.

"¿Qué pasaría si me llegara a, gustar?" pensó él antes de dormirse. Había sido un día largo, muy largo.


	4. Capítulo 3

"¿Qué pasaría si me llegara a, gustar?" Pensó él antes de dormirse. Había sido un día largo, muy largo...  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**¡Holas! Yo con mis notitas molestas de nuevo. Bue, quiero pedir perdón por la demora, es que estuve con un "bloqueo" y me pudrí de estar sentada en la compu mirando la hoja en blanco. Pero hoy estaba tan aburrida en la escuela que escribí, desarrollé las escenas y bue, acá está un capi nuevo.  
Este sí va a incluir escenas de pelea, pero no les prometo nada...  
Bueno, ahora, los reviews:**

**Amidala Granger: ¡Perdón que no actualicé para antes del sábado! ¡De enserio, perdón! Bueno, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen... ¿de qué era? ¡Bueno, saluditos! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Ghia-Hikari: Bueno, espero que este capi te guste... Sinceramente... pensé en sacarla del medio e ir yo, pero... nooo. Jejeje. ¡Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Kary: bueno... que embrollo! Sobre Tomoyo, ella es amiga de Sakura y de Mei Ling por igual, y la salvó a Sakura en una ocasión de un drogadicto... mas o menos así es la cosa... pero si te hace sentir más tranquila, ¡léelo de nuevo! ¡Bueno, espero que te guste este capi! ¡Nos vemos!**

**Ying Tao: Bueno, creo que va a haber abrazos... pero no mucho "romance"... ¡Bueno, mucha suerte!**

**Sakurita86: Perdón, pero no te puedo prometer un beso por ahora... va a pasar un tiempo, supongo... no tengo ni idea como va a ser el próximo capi... Bueno, espero que este te guste! Y me gustó tu idea de la mansión... me parece que en el próx capi va a estar...**

**Juna-chan: Holas! ¡Perdón por la tardanza... de enserio! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Celina Sosa: ¡Me alegra que estés pendiente, espero que te guste este capi!**

**Kote-Otaku: No te preocupes, Matthew no tiene nada de feo, y en este capítulo no, pero seguro que en cualquier momento 'Matt' tiene que pasar por la sala de emergencias después de encontrarse con Shaoran, je. ¡Saludos!**

**Serenity-princess: esto es lo más pronto que lo pude subir, te juro. Y no te preocupes, algún día se dará cuenta... pero hoy no nn**

**Hillary: Sí, por suerte. ¡No soporto estar tanto tiempo así! ¡Bueno, acá un nuevo capi! ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

**Chouri: Hola! Muchas gracias, por la felicitación y por la amenaza, ambas son muy bien recibidas, de enserio. ¡Bueno, espero que te guste este capi! ¡Chau!**

**Lady-esmeralda: Muchas gracias! Jeje, bueno, no sé cuando, pero que la van a tener... es SEGURO! No me lo perdonaría si no, jeje. ¡Bueno, saludos!**

**HiKaRu: TE VOY A TERMINAR POR ROBAR TODAS TUS FRASES! ¡Me encantan! Bueno, acá esta otro capi... espero que te guste!**

**EdItH: Hola! Sip, Matt vino para quedarse, por ahora... espero sorprenderte, entonces. ¡Ojalá y te guste este nuevo capi!**

**Cristy: Gracias! ¡Aguanten las fans de CCS! Bueno, no se cuanto va a durar, no lo calculé... ya les voy a decir...**

**Undine: me pareció, pero... no sé, creí que estaba bien... bueno, veré si puedo cambiarlo. ¡Por lo pronto en este capi esta mas o menos igual... no se... bueno, espero que te guste!**

**Anahí: Hola! Si, el pochoclo, o pop corn, son palomitas... pasa que no me salía la palabra y creo que lo puse un poco, argentinizado... je. ¡Bueno, suerte, nos vemos!**

**Yuliana: Bueno, hola! Soy de las personas que actualizan lo mas rápido que pueden, ¡lo juro!**

**Pantera: ¡Acá hay otro capi listo! ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Zeldalink-girl: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Acá hay más!**

**Lulú: ¡¡Muchas gracias! Entonces sigo...**

**Saku-Cerezo4: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Saludotes...**

**Watery: Jajajaja, ¡es cierto! Bueno, ya tiene nombre, gracias a Melody! Jajaja, bueno, espero que les guste el capi a las dos... esta vez Kimei si ayudó, pero no dijo nada, le prohibí tocar el teclado, jeje. ¡De nada! ¡Bueno, suerte!**

**Gabby: Bueno, che, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Espero que te guste este capi, en serio!**

Ah, sí... Antes de pasar al capi, quiero hacer propaganda al "negocio" de unas amigas. Según ellas, te encuentras un "feo" en 8 minutos, o sea, en vez de buscarte un novio, ¡te encuentran todo lo contrario! A las interesadas, (dudo que haya) les pido por favor se comuniquen conmigo... :P

Capítulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente...

Sakura se alistaba para la escuela. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. ¡Justo cuando se habían encontrado con Mei! Vaya suerte... y ella que se creyó taaan beneficiada... Le habían dicho que sus aptitudes eran excelentes, pero, ¿debía creerles? ¿Por qué? Después de todo, la estaban devolviendo a su país natal con la excusa de los fondos... Sabía que su familia no se encontraba en mala posición económica, pero que no podía costearse todo el curso nunca, y de por sí ya tendría que trabajar, mínimo las tardes, para poder subsistir ella y Kero con las comodidades mínimas. Kero, quien ahora estaba a sus pies, jugueteando con sus pantuflas nuevas (N.A: Se entiende "jugueteando" por baboseando y rompiendo), era su compañero incondicional. Él jamás la había abandonado, y era como si se hubieran prometido protección y confianza mutua desde la primera vez que se vieron. Él la había "apoyado" mucho en su decisión de empezar a practicar la esgrima y ciertamente había ayudado a darle la noticia a su hermano de que se iría. Sin Kero detrás de ella, tal vez no hubiera podido, o se hubiese dejado convencer. Pero con su perro atrás, ella sabía que no podría escaparse, pero que alguien detrás de ella la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Le dio su plato de comida de cada mañana, y dándole un tierno besito en la cabeza, bajó las escaleras del edificio y se reunió con sus amigos en el auto de Shaoran.

Viajaron en silencio por un rato. Sakura iba atrás, era un descapotable (hacía calor), y Mei adelante con Shaoran. La castaña escuchaba todo lo que su amiga le decía sobre sus viajes. Sonrió unas cuantas veces, Shaoran lo sabía porque la observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos escuchando los relatos de sus viajes, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Sakura aprovechó un alto que hizo Mei y dijo:

"- Me voy mañana."

Mei la miró con los ojos tristes. Pudo notar como a Sakura se le caía una lágrima. Realmente había disfrutado su estancia en Hong Kong, pero la hora de irse a Japón estaba por llegar. Shaoran apretó un poco el volante, cosa que Mei notó, pero no dijo nada. Él las dejó en la puerta de la escuela y dijo:

"- Chicas, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, lo olvidé, lo siento. Por favor díganle a Tsukishiro que no me ausentaré, pero que llegaré más tarde."

Mei negó con la cabeza.

"- Tengo que volver a casa, hay un favor que tengo que pedir, y es hoy. ¿No te molestaría mucho que te dejemos sola por un rato?"

"Está bien, chicos. Puedo arreglármelas." - respondió ella. Bajó del auto, Mei y Shaoran se fueron, pero ella no entró. Faltaba media hora para que la clase comenzara ese día, había un cartel en la puerta que decía que Yukito llegaría un poco más tarde, así que fue a tomar un café.

Pidió un cortado doble y el periódico. Una noticia sobre un importante médico en Japón llamó su atención. Está le notificaba de antemano algo que su hermano seguramente le diría pronto; viajaría a Hong Kong a realizar un postgrado en medicina. "Curioso, yo me voy y él viene..." Sonrió Sakura, melancólicamente, para sí. Pidió la cuenta y se fue del café. No le había dicho a Tomoyo de su regreso a Japón, ya que ella intentaría pagarle sus estudios y era algo que prefería evitar. Tomoyo era una diseñadora novata, todavía estudiaba, pero que ya trabajaba para una compañía muy importante. Sin embargo, Sakura era una chica independiente, y no podía dejar que le costearan ese curso. Caminaba mientras pensaba en eso, volviendo a la escuela. Extrañamente, tenía tiempo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mei estaba parada en la puerta de la oficina de su tía Ieran Li. Estaba muy nerviosa, ¡y estaba por endeudarse de por vida! Su tía le daría el dinero, pero a cambio de una acción. No es que su familia no tuviera el dinero, si no que le habían delegado la responsabilidad de administrarlo a Ieran, ya que les parecía más conveniente, y de este modo también unían las dos ramas de la familia con la confianza. Tocó la puerta con lentitud y rogando por que su tía aceptara su petición.

"- Pasé."- dijo Ieran. Mei entró y la vió a su tía, sentada en el escritorio con una sonrisa en los labios, algo inusual en ella. – "Mei, sobrina, sé muy bien que vienes a pedirme algo, por el tono en el que me dijiste que vendrías. Me gustaría saber qué es. ¿Es por la escuela de Esgrima? Tu membresía no es problema."

"- No, tía. No es eso."- Mei suspiró profundamente, cosa que extrañó a la dama, puesto que Mei siempre le hablaba con soltura. – "Una amiga mía vino con la oferta de una beca a Hong Kong, a la escuela de Esgrima. Al parecer, la escuela carece de fondos para becarla, y ella tiene que regresar a Japón."- de repente, una idea se cruzó por su mente.- "Y creo que a Shaoran le cae bien esta chica... Bueno, sin rodeos, creo que le esta gustando, aunque no se de cuenta."

Ieran Li casi se cae de la silla. ¡A su hijo, el frío, le GUSTA UNA CHICA! Oh Dios...

"- Tía, te quedaste dura."

"- Donaré el dinero, de mi bolsillo Mei." – dijo Ieran. Mei sonrió. – "¡Pero con la condición de que ayudes a ese par de tórtolos!" – Mei Ling abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió todavía más. Esa misión no la arruinaría, si no que la divertiría.

"- ¡Muchísimas gracias, tía! De todos modos yo pensaba hacerlo, pero no tienen nada que reclamarme ahora, estoy bajo tus órdenes..."

"- Ahora vete Mei Ling... y muchísimo cuidado con decirle algo a Xiao Lang, ¿de acuerdo?"

"- Por supuesto, tía, seré discretísima, no se preocupe." – dijo Mei con tono confiado y la sonrisa cada vez con mayor tamaño en sus labios. Luego se dio la media vuelta, abrió la puerta, salió corriendo y gritó: – "¡NO OLVIDE SALUDARME A WEI!"

"- No lo haré, Mei, muchas gracias por confiarme esta tarea." – dijo Ieran, mientras sacaba su chequera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran bajó del auto a la velocidad de un rayo dejando a Mei muy sorprendida. Subió directo a su habitación, sin saludar a nadie e ignorando todo lo que se cruzaba. Cuando entró a su habitación, se tranquilizó. La caja estaba allí, sana y salva, esperándolo a ellos dos. Sí, a él, para que se la llevara a su auténtica dueña. Se sentó junto a la caja y se sacó el celular del bolsillo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos momentos y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje de texto a Mei Ling.

'Hey Mei, no voy a poder ir a la clase hoy. Discúlpame con Yukito, eh?'

Al rato recibió la respuesta:

'Oye Xiao, olvídalo, yo no llego, tengo algo más importante. No sabes la suerte que tenemos, primito! Mándale un mensaje a Ying Fa, su celular es...'(N.A: En primer lugar, no quiero comprometer un número de nadie, y en segundo, no sé como son los números en Japón o en Hong Kong)

'Qué pasó?'Contestó él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se decidió a mandarle un mensaje a Sakura:

'Oye Kinomoto serías tan amable de decirle a Yukito que no puedo ir? Gracias'

Pocos segundos después, recibió respuesta:

'No te preocupes... y llámame Sakura, creí que había quedado claro.'

Shaoran se sorprendió del modo en que la chica le había contestado, sin embargo, no le molestó.

'De acuerdo, gracias Ying Fa... ya sabes lo que es.'

Después guardó el celular en la memoria de su celular. Le pareció una buena "metáfora". Guardar en la memoria.

Salió de su habitación con la caja en las manos. El perfecto moño amenazaba con seguir siendo perfecto por siempre, hasta que alguien lo deshiciera. Y él sabía a la perfección quien sería la persona que lo desharía.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seguía caminando, sin rumbo fijo ni aparente, por las calles de Hong Kong. En realidad si tenía rumbo, sabía a donde ir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería. Sin embargo, por otra tal vez aún más extraña razón, mantenía su rumbo sin inmutarlo. Por un lado quería llegar y por el otro no. Quería llegar y ver a Shaoran y a Mei por última vez, y al mismo tiempo, no quería hacerlo. Un sonido la despertó de su dilema, seguido de una vibración que le hizo cosquillas. Su celular le anunciaba que tenía mensaje de... ¿SHAORAN?

Le estaba pidiendo por favor que le dijera a Yukito que se ausentaría. Ella le contestó que le haría ese favor, siempre y cuando la llamara Sakura y no Kinomoto. Él le respondió:

'De acuerdo, gracias Ying Fa... ya sabes lo que es.'

Ella sonrió como una boba, sin darse ni cuenta. Era una época linda del año para caminar, el otoño. Seguramente en Tomoeda sería un paisaje hermoso... "Supongo que pronto estaré allí para observarlo, ¿no? No puedo creerlo, se termina un sueño, a poco empezar..." se dijo. Una lágrima salada recorrió con rebeldía su mejilla derecha, impartiendo territorio, casi. Se dio cuenta, mientras limpiaba su rostro, que había llegado a la escuela, y justo a tiempo. Entró con una sonrisa fingida en los labios, pero se aseguró que nadie notara el tamaño de su pesar, si no, todos la compadecerían irrealmente... odiaba que la gente hiciera eso con ella, era grande y podía defenderse, se había aventurado con la única pero fiel compañía de su perro a un país desconocidísimo para ella, le había probado a su hermano y a su mejor amiga que ella podía sola, la gente confiaba en ella, y se había hecho de un genial amigo nuevo, llamado Xiao Lang Li. "¿Mucho para la haber pasado solo una semana, no?" Se dijo, tratando de infundirse ánimos. Funcionó. Logró que su sonrisa fuera más verdadera, pero siempre dejando notar el dolor. ¡Tampoco era cuestión de que los demás creyeran que ella quería irse! Eso no era nada cierto, en verdad, era lo ÚLTIMO que quería hacer en ese momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mei salió de la casa con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. ¡Lo había logrado! Y tenía la misión de ayudar a su primo y a una de sus mejores amigas. No podía creer que las cosas estuvieran tan bien.

De repente, vió a su primo pasar como un rayo con una caja rosa, de tamaño colosal. Se le cayó una nota a la caja, y Mei, aunque trató de llamarle la atención, él no la había visto. Sujetó la nota entre sus manos, y aunque se había prometido no entrometerse en la vida de su primo, no pudo contenerse y la abrió. Adentro decía:

'Sakura: Esto es para ti.'

No tenía firma.

"¿Qué tenías pensado hacer primito? ¿Acaso ibas a darle esto anónimamente? Pues no podrás... Yo que pensaba darles la noticia pronto... supongo que me la tendré que reservar..." Sonrió maliciosamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ni bien llegó a la escuela, todos los alumnos estaban adentro, sumados a unos cuantos chicos más, que discutían con Yukito.

"- Escucha Tsukishiro, olvídalo, ¿si? La escuela es nuestra, jamás podrías ganarnos en combate y lo sabes."

"- Tal vez él no." – dijo Sakura, entrando al mini-estadio. – "Pero puede que yo sí."

Un chico, el que le estaba gritando a Yukito, la contempló de arriba abajo.

"- No estás mal, físicamente." – dijo. – "Pero no podrías ni sostener un florete."

"- Tal vez... Pero te apuesto que te derroto con el sable."

"- No podrías. No sabes con quien hablas, cariño." – dijo una chica, con tono sarcástico.

"- Pruébame." – Todos en la clase se miraron, confundidos. La última vez que alguien la había hecho enojar un poco, y que técnicamente le había pedido que la probaran, bueno, ese chico terminó muy mal. Pero ellos... eran los mejores...

"- Hecho. A ver tu arma..." – la chica sacó un sable, el mejor que pudo observar. Acarició la curvatura con la mano, sintiendo el frío metal rozar su piel. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

"- En guardia."

Se pusieron en posición de saludo, y se colocaron las caretas y los guantes necesarios. Se miraron fijamente y se pusieron en guardia.

Sakura daba certeros golpes, pero el otro chico no salía de su guardia. Sakura tiró una estocada al vientre con fuerza, y el chico no pudo esquivarla.

"- 1 a 0 a favor de Kinomoto." – dijo un chico.

Yukito se acercó a Sakura y le dijo en secreto:

"- Escucha, estos chicos son muy rudos, pero realmente. Asegúrate de no perder, pero no por la escuela, por tu vida. Ellos son capaces de mucho, aunque no lo aparenten."

Sakura lo miró y le dijo.

"- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien." – sonrió. Yukito le respondió la sonrisa y le dijo:

"- ¡Sal a ganarles!"

Sakura sonrió con confianza, lista para un segundo round.

"- En guardia." – dijo ella, y con velocidad se puso en guardia.

Pero esta vez su contrincante estaba un poco más "avivado" y supo darle certeros golpes, que por poco y la tocaban. Ella no dudaba de sus movimientos, primera posición, tercera, cuarta, segunda, primera, cuarta, segunda (/). Se desenvolvió un poco y consiguió tocar el brazo de su oponente.

" – 2 a 0 a favor de Kinomoto." – dijo el mismo chico.

Sakura lo miró desafiante le dijo:

"- Bueno, has perdido. El próximo sería por mera obligación, realmente no vale la pena. Yo en tu lugar, me retiro por las buenas."

"- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando escucho consejos de idiotas?"

"- Yo no soy ninguna idiota."

"- Desde luego que lo eres."

"- Entonces más que vergüenza deberías sentir, mira, te venció una idiota. Sabes, ni insultándome te ayudas. Tengo todo un salón lleno de testigos que vieron y oyeron como te derrotó una 'idiota'."

"- Vámonos chicos, no quiero estar con este grupo de tarados. Se nos podría pegar la mugre."

Sakura los dejó irse, pero antes, una chica choco su hombro con el de ella, al pasar. Sakura se dio media vuelta, la corrió, se paró frente a ella y, apuntándola con el sable, le dijo:

"- No tiene caso tentar más a tu suerte. ¿Qué no te consta de cómo derroté a tu amigo? Ahora vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¿sabes?"

"- Nos volveremos a ver." – dijo la chica con rabia en su mirada.

"- De acuerdo." – dijo Sakura, sin perder la calma, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y dijo: - "Pero por favor llama la próxima, así tendré preparados té, galletas y sables para su llegada."

Los chicos se fueron con las cabezas en alto. Sakura escuchó vítores dirigidos a ella.

"- Bueno, bueno, chicos... ya está bien, ¡ahora a practicar! Yukito, puedo hablar contigo, por favor?"

"- Por supuesto."

"- ¡SAKURA!" – gritó una chica, que rondaría los 13 ó 14 años... – "¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?"

"- Lo siento." – respondió. – "Hoy vuelvo a mi casa, en Japón."

"- Oh, lo siento."- dijo la jovencita cabizbaja, y se retiró a practicar con un florete con un compañero varón que la observaba de un modo muy cariñoso. Sakura sonrió.

Sakura y Yukito entraron a la dirección.

"- Gracias, Sakura, de enserio, fue genial lo que hiciste allá afuera."

"- De... de nada... Pero, quería preguntarte si podía irme temprano."

"- Pero, es tu última clase. ¿Qué le pasó a Shaoran?"

"- No lo sé. Me mandó un mensaje de texto, sobre que no podía venir hoy. No sé que le pasó. Retomando el tema, necesito empacar, poner a Kero en la jaula para animales, tu sabes, esas cosas."

"- Muy bien, Sakura, ve. Recuérdame allí, y mándale saludos al frío de Yue."

Sakura sonrió y dijo:

"- Por supuesto. ¡Te voy a extrañar Yukito!"

"- Yo también te extrañaré, pequeña Sakura."

"- Muy bien." – dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica. – "!Adiós!"

"- Adiós..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran corrió por la autopista más rápido que un fórmula 1. Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto antes que ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias con ella? "Bueno, ella, tampoco es una cosa del otro mundo. Si, es muy bella, muy buena en los deportes, y divertida..." Se encontró a si mismo tratando de darle vueltas a una situación que sencillamente lo superaba. Sonrió levemente, sorprendido de su propia actitud. Esa chica le caía realmente bien.

Unos minutos después llegó al aeropuerto. Observó los ojos nostálgicos o muy alegres de las personas que subían y bajaban de los aviones. Supo que en un corto lapso, tendría los ojos iguales a los de ellos.

El tiempo se agotaba lentamente en la cafetería. El gran paquete estaba "sentado" delante de él, y mirándolo se percató de que no estaba la tarjeta que él había escrito. "Es un castigo divino, Xiao Lang, por no haber tenido el valor de firmarla." Se dijo. Realmente, no le parecía algo tan grave. Al menos tendría tiempo de verla, desearle suerte, darle las gracias por haber compartido una magnífica estancia de una semana con ellos y decirle que siempre contaría con él. Volvió a sonreír.

"Ya son muchas sonrisas por un día, Xiao Lang". Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Él solo sonrió más ante aquel pensamiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura llegó a su departamento media hora después. En realidad no solía tardarse tanto, era demasiado tiempo, pero esta vez quería grabar cada rinconcito de las calles de Hong Kong, eran un pedazo de una vida que no había llegado a completar. Miraba todo con infinita melancolía, a sabiendas de que no pisaría ese lugar como mínimo en mucho tiempo. El departamento también había sido parte de la beca (N.A: Perdonen, no me acuerdo que puse antes y me da fiaca buscarlo... así que, si puse antes otra cosa, no, el dpto. forma parte de la beca), por lo tanto tendría que dejarlo a disposición de la escuela nuevamente.

No había puesto muchas cosas en su placard, puesto que tenían que confirmar su admisión. Ella no dudaba que la habían rechazado por problemas de dinero, ya no. Si no fuera buena, ¿por qué la elegirían en primer lugar? Por lo tanto, no se sentía ni miserable ni inútil. No, por el contrario. Ella había demostrado ser más que eficiente. Ella era increíblemente capaz.

Guardo la ropa, los zapatos, las zapatillas, los abrigos, y se dejó solo el conjunto que usaría en el avión. Se fue a bañar, y puso a cargar su celular. De todos modos, no podría prenderlo en el avión. Cuando salió de ducharse, se puso un jean, una remera negra un poco gastada y unas zapatillas negras cómodas y calentitas. Agarró por abrigo una campera de polar, metió a Kero en una jaula, agarró sus maletas y su celular, manteniéndolo apagado, y salió a buscar un taxi en la fría noche para ir al aeropuerto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡TENGO QUE VOLAR AL AEROPUERTO, MÁS RÁPIDO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!" – Le gritaba Mei al pobre chofer que la llevaba, el pobre estaba por quedarse sordo.

Porque Mei tenía que llegar antes de que tomara ese vuelo... que no le serviría en absoluto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_- Sakura, soy Yukito. Noticias increíbles, ¡te puedes quedar! Espero que abras esto antes de llegar a subirte al avión... No sé como fue que se enteró la gente que hace las donaciones a la escuela, pero, déjame decirte, ¡TE SALVARON! Sakura... vamos, atiende, Sakura..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, tenía que llegar rápido, no podía dejarla irse sin ese oso que decía 'Ying Fa' por todos lados. Lo había comprado para ella. Se paró delante de la caja y esperó, durante un buen rato, hasta que la vió llegar. Arrastraba un carro con dos maletas y una jaula para perros, iba distraída mirando su pasaje. Él le hizo un par de señas y Kero empezó a ladrar apuntando a Shaoran. Sakura levantó la mirada ingenuamente y lo vió.

"- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a despedirme? Oh, ya veo, vienes a traerle un regalo a alguien."

"- Las dos cosas." – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. – "Te venía a despedir... ah, si, y esto es para ti." – dijo señalando tras de sí la inmensa caja.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

"- ¿ESO ES PARA MI? ¿QUÉ ES?"

"- Ábrelo."

Sakura rompió el moño, sacó la tapa... y descubrió un hermoso oso de peluche blanco. El mismo que...

"- ... vi esa vez en la tienda. ¿Pero cómo...?"

"- Es mi secreto, señorita Ying Fa."

"- ¡Pero te debe haber salido carísimo! ¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto?"

"- Con la promesa de que algún día volverás y me visitarás, ¿si amiga?"

"- Por supuesto." – Levantó su dedo meñique, y él lo entrelazó con el suyo.

"- Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, a quien la rompa que le lluevan mil agujas y se le caiga el dedo." – se prometieron. Sakura le iba a dar la mano a Shaoran, pero él la acercó y le dijo.

"- Te voy a extrañar, Ying Fa."

Sakura no pudo decir nada, solo se abrazó a él con fuerza. Abrió un poco los ojos, y deseó no irse nunca.

Mei entró corriendo en el aeropuerto, y en parte maldiciéndose a si misma por tener que hacerlo, llegó hasta ellos y gritó:

"- ¡SAKURA NO TIENES QUE IRTE!"

La aludida despertó de su ensoñación y se soltó de los brazos de Shaoran con un leve sonrojo.

"- ¿Cómo?"

"- Hubo una... donación..."- dijo Mei, tomando aire. - "A la escuela... creo que de parte de los Li... ¡donaron el dinero suficiente para becarte y comprarte el equipo necesario, Saku-chan!"

"- Oh Mei, ¡eso es genial!" – dijo la oji-verde con una sonrisa en los labios, y luego miró al avión. – "Oh por Dios, estaba a punto de subirme a esa cosa..."- susurró.

Mei miró la gran caja y se asomó a ella.

"Con que esto era... muy bien primo, te ayudaré. Solo porque haz hecho mucho esfuerzo." Pensó. Y luego dijo:

"- Hay más novedades, pero ven, te las tiene que decir Yukito... ¿Nos llevas Xiao?"

"- Claro." – carraspeó. Luego subió la caja junto con Kero y todas las maletas de Sakura, y empujó el carro hasta la salida del edificio...

**Notitas Molestas, inservibles, inútiles pero IMPORTANTES de la autora:**

**We... otro capi finalizado! Bueno, espero que estén disfrutando esto, porque yo sí.**

**Quiero contarles que estuve investigando sobre el deporte, y descubrí ciertas cosas interesantes, que veré como las incluyo en el fic. (/): Era para marcarles que esas son posiciones de combate, o sea; En guardia- Primera- Segunda- Tercera- Cuarta – desenvolvimiento. Creo que incluí esas solas.**

**Bueno, perdón por la tardanza!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ah, y algo mas. Solo para verte de nuevo esta totalmente parado hasta nuevo aviso, e incluso elimine el ultimo capitulo que había puesto, no me gustaba ni a mi a casi nadie, excepto por una chica que me dejo review, gracias!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Bueno, quería escribir un par de cosas que no escribí en capítulos anteriores, y para ser sincera, no sé si recordaré escribirlas en capítulos siguientes. En fin, ahí va:**

"- ..."-** (diálogos)**

"..."** (pensamientos)**

'...'** (palabras dichas con énfasis o que vale la pena destacar.)**

**(N.A: ...) (yo comparto mis opiniones al cuete o les doy información (in)útil.)**

000000000000 **(cambio de escena)**

** (Escritos en el diario)**

**_... dice: ... _(Conversaciones en el MSN...)**

**(_letras de canciones)_**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Bueno, y lo otro:**

**CCS, CC, CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, Y OTROS NOMBRES QUE LE QUIERAN DAR, NO SON MÍOS, A EXCEPCIÓN DE XIAO LANG LI, QUE AUNQUE LAS CLAMP NO ME LO QUIERAN DAR, ES MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!**

**Otra cosa más, antes de los reviews. Una chica me dijo, mediante un review, que le contesto más abajo, que me equivoque y en el capítulo dos puse "...después de comer una hamburguesa los cuatro juntos..." donde tendría que haber puesto tres. Me disculpo sinceramente, y si llegan a notar otro error, háganmelo saber. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y ahora... los reviews...**

**Serenity-princess: ¡Hola! Gracias, espero que te guste este también... quedó mucho más largo! Bue, la inspiración viene y se va... Nada más hay que esperar a que vuelva... Suerte!**

**Amidala Granger: Tu review me llegó, definitivamente, al corazón! Este capi me quedó mucho más largo que habitualmente... Espero que te guste!**

**Sakurita86: Hola! Bueno, este capi tiene tu idea grabada, Jejeje. Espero que te esté gustando, y no te prometo un beso, pero un poco de romance hay seguro. Nos vemos!**

**Kary: Acá lo sigo... espero que te guste!**

**Hillary: Que tal? Espero que estés bien! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Este capi está más largo, espero sorprenderte y que te guste! Besos, mucha suerte!**

**HiKaRu: Muchas gracias por prestarme tus frases! No, no es la única, y espero que te guste porque creo que me quedaron varias... Muy linda la frase de tu novio! Je, felicitalo! Saludos, mucha suerte!**

**KoteOtaku: Espero que te hayas recuperado de las caídas! Yo creo que no podría ni agarrar la espada... ú-ù pero bueno... que le voy a hacer... Y es cierto, Mei es genial, pero no le llega a Xiao ni a los talones! Espero que te guste este capi, es mas S+S... Saludos!**

**Anahí: Perdón por borrarlo! Es que no me gustaba... igual, tampoco me gusta el que puse ahora, así que no te prometo que dure... Un florete vendría a ser una espada para principiantes, es liviana y más fácil de manejar, hasta donde sé. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi. Nos vemos por ahí, suerte!**

**Watery: Hola! Griten todo lo que quieran, por mi no hay problema, jeje. We, otro capi y mucho, pero mucho más largo... creo :P Saludos che!**

**Celina Sosa: Hola! Si, van a salir, falta poco... Acá Mei ya tiene un plan... decime si te gusta. Saludos!**

**Cristy: Perdón si demoré mucho, pero creo que esto lo compensa un poco, jeje. Bueno, espero que te guste. Saludos!**

**Natalia: Hola! Bueno, este capi está mucho más largo, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes... ¡Y gracias por dejarlo ahora! Saludos!**

**EdItH: Qué tal? Bueno, no te preocupes, la trama TIENE que tener una pelea, y te anticipo que, bue, es obvio, va a ser entre Matt y Shao... Pero no en este capítulo, aunque no sé si para el siguiente... Bue, muchos saludos, nos vemos!**

**Undine: Esta bien... De no ser por las observaciones, probablemente escribiría muchas pavadas :D Espero que te guste este capi! Bye!**

**Princes-of-light: Hola! Está muy bueno ese fic te quedó fenomenal! Bue, este capi está más largo... espero que te guste!**

**Juna-chan: Hola y muchas gracias! Perdón si tardé mucho, pero este capi me quedó más largo en compensación. ¡espero que te guste! Gracias e igualmente!**

**Pantera: Hola, y muchas gracias! Perdón si no actualicé rápido pero la verdad que no podía escribir... Se dio ayer y empecé... Bueno, espero que te gustee!**

**Irene: Que tal? Hola, creo que valió la pena, dentro de todo, este capi me quedó más largo. Mucha suerte, espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Mitcha: Holitas! Gracias por el review y por haberme avisado! Más arriba hice una "fe de erratas", te agradezco mucho. Espero que te guste este capi! Y si te tengo que ser sincera... a mi me gustaría estar en el lugar de Saku!**

**Sakume Nohara: Hola! Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste! Lamentablemente, yo tampoco tuve oportunidad de practicarlo, pero ganas no me faltaron! Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, nos vemos!**

"- ¡SAKURA NO TIENES QUE IRTE!"

La aludida despertó de su ensoñación y se soltó de los brazos de Shaoran con un leve sonrojo.

"- ¿Cómo?"

"- Hubo una... donación..."- dijo Mei, tomando aire. - "A la escuela... creo que de parte de los Li... ¡donaron el dinero suficiente para becarte y comprarte el equipo necesario, Saku-chan!"

"- Oh Mei, ¡eso es genial!" – dijo la oji-verde con una sonrisa en los labios, y luego miró al avión. – "Oh por Dios, estaba a punto de subirme a esa cosa..."- susurró.

Mei miró la gran caja y se asomó a ella.

"Conque esto era... muy bien primo, te ayudaré. Solo porque haz hecho mucho esfuerzo."Pensó. Y luego dijo:

"- Hay más novedades, pero ven, te las tiene que decir Yukito... ¿Nos llevas Xiao?"

"- Claro." – carraspeó. Luego subió la caja junto con Kero y todas las maletas de Sakura, y empujó el carro hasta la salida del edificio...

**Capítulo 4:**

Se subieron al auto de Shaoran y emprendieron el viaje a la escuela. Mei Ling era la única que hablaba, ya que Shaoran estaba muy "concentrado" en el camino y Sakura estaba sonrojada, mirando sus manos y jugueteando con sus pulgares... Sorprendiendo a Mei y a Shaoran, se dio vuelta y miró la caja. Lo observaba con una ternura infinita, como si ahí dentro se encontrara la cosa más hermosa del mundo, dispuesta únicamente para sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo de alegría notorio a kilómetros de distancia. **(N.A: Si, si... onda señal de transito :P) **Shaoran la miraba por el retrovisor cada tanto, por solo unos instantes, y trataba de no distraerse, pero le era bastante difícil. Estaba muy contento que le hubiese gustado el oso... Pero él se lo había dado, en parte, porque ella se iba. Ahora que se quedaría en Hong Kong... Prefería no pensar ahora en eso, aunque estuviera sentada justo detrás de él, observando su regalo con sus hermosos ojos verdes- "¿En qué estoy pensando?" Se dijo. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por Mei, y que de hecho aprovechó, porque consultó:

"- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? Luces un poco... ¿distraído?"

"- ¿Eh?" – respondió él, con la mirada perdida. – "¿Quién está distraída?" – respondió él. Mei sonrió, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Sakura salió de su ensoñación, se dio vuelta y mirando a Mei dijo:

"- ¡EY! Sé que soy distraída pero no para tanto..."

Shaoran sonrió, Mei abrió los ojos impresionada y Sakura frunció el ceño, fingiendo, lo cual le ocasionó una carcajada a Shaoran. Mei Ling se puso una mano en el pecho.

"- ¡SOSTÉNGANME QUE ME CAIGO! ¿Acaso mi primo se ha _reído_?"

"- ¿Te extraña?" – preguntó él, divertido. Observó disimuladamente a Sakura por el espejo retrovisor. Su sonrisa era enorme, como lo que estaba sintiendo él.

"- Pues sí, no eres de sonreír mucho." – respondió Sakura, borrando un poco su sonrisa y con cara de 'saber mucho'.

"- Tu sonríes demasiado. Apuesto que no puedes estar un día sin sonreír."– Retrucó él. "Ni yo puedo estar un día sin ver tu sonrisa". Pensó.

"- ¿Quieres apostar?"

"- No." – respondió él simplemente, dejando cada vez más muda a su prima (por su velocidad) y a una atónita Sakura. Él, por su parte, trató de concentrarse en el camino como si nada. Sakura volvió a mirar la caja sin despegar la vista de ella y sin parpadear, lo cual lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero su prima no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente, tratando de sonsacarle algo con la mirada.

"- Después hablaré contigo." – artículo Mei, tratando de que Sakura no los oyera. De cualquier modo hubiese sido imposible. Ella estaba en su mundo. Shaoran solo asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía y que lo haría.

Llegaron. Yukito los estaba esperando impaciente, en la puerta. Cuando Sakura bajó del auto, técnicamente corrió a abrazarla. Cuando la soltó, previa mirada asesina de Shaoran, quien se preguntaba por qué la enviaba, preguntó por la caja.

"- Es una larga historia." – dijo Shaoran por toda respuesta. Y era cierto. Era una historia que no pensaba compartir, por lo menos con Sakura presente. Entraron a la escuela y a la oficina de Yukito, quien los hizo sentarse y comenzó a hablar.

"- Muy bien, no es mucho lo que les voy a decir. La cuestión fue así: Un donante se ofreció a pagar tu beca. Debido a que esta persona tiene grandes influencias, te consiguió un mejor lugar que el departamento, que ya está amueblado y esperándote."

"- ¿Dónde?"

"- En la mansión Li."

Mei Ling se lo esperaba, pero Sakura y Shaoran no. La primera miró confundida a Mei, quien la observó con cara de 'elemental' y Shaoran bajó la mirada en un vano intento por comprender por qué en SU casa.

Sakura se sentía confundida. No le parecía muy normal que de un día para otro una familia la aceptara en su 'mansión'. Miró a Mei, extrañada, y trató de hallar una respuesta en su mirada. Pudo observar algo bastante lógico. Tenía cara de 'fui yo, ¡perdón!' estilo niña chiquita, para que Sakura la perdonara. Ella solo sacudió la cabeza, la levantó y con una sonrisa en los labios, susurró:

"- Gracias."

Todos sonrieron, felices porque Sakura se quedaría. Aunque, por supuesto, había alguien que pasaba mucho más allá de la felicidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura, Mei Ling y Shaoran volvieron a subirse en el auto, para llevarla a lo que sería su inmenso nuevo hogar. Sakura observó, fascinada, los jardines de la mansión, que fácilmente pasaban de las 20 hectáreas, solo los de adelante. En el punto medio del camino, (siempre en los terrenos de la mansión), pasaron por una estación de servicio. Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada. Mei Ling, que notó la extrañeza de su amiga, explicó.

"- Oh, Saku, te digo. Aquí hay 4 estaciones de servicio, rodeando la casa. Aquí es fácil perderse, y la gasolina se te puede acabar antes de que te des cuenta."– sonrió.

"- Oh, ya veo..."

"- También tendrás que aprender a usar el GPS, hay muchos desparramados por toda la mansión."

"- ¿GPS?"

"- Global Positioning Systems, vendría a ser Sistemas de Posicionamiento Global. En esta casa es demasiado fácil perderse, y hay muchos."– respondió Shaoran, con los ojos cerrados.

"- Pero... ¿el GPS no capta ondas de satélites?"

"- Sí."

"- Entonces..."

"- Sí, hay un satélite que se mantiene cerca de esta casa, es un GPS mas... centralizado."

"- Wow..." – dijo Sakura, admirada por la belleza de la mansión y también por la tecnología que había en ella.

La mansión estaba revestida en ladrillo rojo, al cual se le notaba un poco lo gastado, pero de todos modos lucía hermoso. Debajo de cada ventana, había un rosal distinto que abarcaba las rejas de esta. La entrada estaba llena de enredaderas que caían libre y preciosamente dándole un toque extrañamente familiar para Sakura. Por el patio había muchísimos árboles, la mayoría de frutos. Sakura abría los ojos con emoción, Mei Ling miraba adelante, y Shaoran seguía mirándola por el retrovisor. Sakura miró hacia delante y notó los ojos de Shaoran observándola por el retrovisor. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, había una bella mujer adulta esperando en la entrada. Shaoran se inclinó rápidamente, y Sakura lo imitó, pero Mei solo se acercó y la abrazó.

"- ¡Tía!"

"- Buenas tardes, Mei. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Quién es la señorita?"

"- Bien, tía, ¿usted? ¡Ah! Ella es Sakura Kinomoto."– explicó Mei, y en voz baja, para que ni Shaoran ni Sakura pudieran escuchar, agregó: - "Hablamos de ella."

Ieran le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

"- Hijo, por favor, sin formalidades. ¿O no me vas a dar un abrazo?"

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho. Su madre jamás solía ser así en público, sin embargo, se acercó y la abrazó. Ieran lo sostuvo fuerte y protectora, mientras miraba a Sakura. Ésta se sintió observada y bajó un poco la mirada, cohibida. Ieran notó eso y dijo:

"- Así que tú eres Sakura... Mei me ha hablado mucho de ti."

Sakura se coloró hasta la raíz del pelo... ¿Por qué Mei hablaría de ella? Mei Ling se dio cuenta por un segundo, y trató de desviar el tema de conversación un poco.

"- Bueno, Saku-chan, ella es mi tía Ieran... ¡ella hizo posible que te quedaras!"

Sakura se sonrojó más e hizo una reverencia.

"- ¡Muchas gracias!"- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero un poco apenada.

"- No tienes porque agradecer. Sé que eres buena. Como te dije, Mei habla mucho de ti. ¿No es verdad, Xiao?"

"- S.Si." – dijo Shaoran, también un poco apenado, y un bastante distraído. Aún no entendía por qué esa mirada asesina a Yukito cuando abrazó a su Ying Fa... "Hey, hey... ¿MI Ying Fa?" De repente, se puso lívido. "¿No me estará... gustando, no?" Sacudió su cabeza, asustado y sonrojado. "N-No, no puede ser..." Mei y Ieran, notando como estaba Shaoran, se hicieron señas y entraron.

"- Saku, cuando Xiao 'responda', ¿le puedes decir que entre?" – pidió Mei, 'amablemente'.

"- Claro."- respondió ella, con otra sonrisa. Luego lo miró y le dijo. – "Hey, Shaoran... ¿estás?"

Pero Shaoran seguía tratando de chapotear por un mar de confusión que luchaba por ahogarlo. Y ella que seguí ahí, mirándolo preocupada por su cara de '¿Qué rayos...?'. Probablemente la estaba asustando con su actitud. Trató de dejar a un lado la situación.

"- ¿Qué?" – preguntó suavemente.

"- Que tenemos que entrar, Shao. ¿Te puedo decir Shao?"

"- ¿No lo has hecho ya?"

"- Tienes razón. ¿Entramos?" – respondió ella.

"- Por supuesto." – dijo él. Sin comprender por qué, le puso una mano en la espalda. Sakura se estremeció por un instante y se sonrojó, pero se apoyó un poco en esa mano firme. Él se dio cuenta de esto, y al sentirla confiada, no la soltó.

Cuando entraron, Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Ese lugar era hermoso! Estaba decorado de una manera tan fina... Jarrones antiguos por todas partes, hermosas esculturas... flores por doquier. Era la casa de sus sueños. Sakura sonrió nuevamente, dejando a un Shaoran un tanto... embobado mirándola, pero que pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. – "Ehm... bueno, ¿te muestro tu habitación?"

"- Claro."

Subieron una larga escalera, y llegaron al segundo piso. Una vez allí, Shaoran se puso a contar las habitaciones.

"- 7, 8, 9..." – susurraba él en voz baja, mientras que Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad.

"- ¿Por qué las cuentas?" – preguntó, al fin.

"- Porque quiero darte una buena, y sé de una que te encantará. Queda entre la de Mei y la mía..." – tragó saliva. "¿Y que si queda cerca de la mía? Dios..." – " Es muy... rosada. Creo que te gustará."

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Sakura se quedó pasmada, dura. Entró cautelosamente, como si temiera romper algo. Las paredes del cuarto estaban decoradas con un empapelado rosa, que trazaba finas líneas, curvas y vueltas por toda la habitación. El suelo de parqué lo agrandaba, dándole un toque de elegancia. La cama, de tres plazas con colchón sommier, **(N.A: ¡Yo-quiero-ese-colchón-y-a-ese-chico-! Jajajaja, no sean mal pensadas, eh...)**, con sábanas rosadas y un cubrecama blanco, las mesas de luz con lámparas muy antiguas, que tenían pantallas en bellos tonos de rosa. Un hermoso armario blanco, con flores hechas de diamantes incrustados, que se notaba que tenía sus muchos años, completaba la 'colección'-Detrás de ellos, entraron dos hombres y una mujer, sirvientes de la casa. Ellos traían el equipaje de la castaña y un gran y blanco oso.

El sólo verlo, al oso, les proporcionó un sonrojo tamaño familiar. Sakura se movió un poco, y Shaoran sostuvo con más de fuerza la espalda de la chica. Ella se estremeció ante este contacto y se recargó un poco más en su mano, como si esta le brindara una contención que no podía sentir con nadie más. Él, en su postura, se cuestionaba el estar tan cerca de esa chica. Podría ser peligroso para él. "No sé por qué pero aún quiero sujetarla, y estar así con ella otro rato." Se dijo. "Tiene algo especial." La voz de uno de los sirvientes los sacaron de sus pensamientos:

"- ¿Dónde quiere que pongamos este oso, señorita?"

"- Yo lo coloco luego, tengo que pensarlo bien." – respondió ella sonrojada, apoyándose un poco más en Shaoran.

"- Muy bien señorita. ¿Podemos retirarnos, señor Li?"

"- ¿Hoe? Si, si, vayan." – respondió Shaoran, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"- Volviste a decir 'hoe'" – le informó ella, radiante. Él se sonrojó otro poco, y, dándose cuenta, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, con desesperación. Sakura no había notado el sonrojo, pero si notó el sacudón, y, preocupada, consultó: "-Shaoran, te encuentras bien, ¿no?"- Shaoran levantó la mirada, curioso. Ella se había dado vuelta, tenía una mano en su hombro, la expresión afligida y la mirada llena de preocupación. ¡_Preocupación por ÉL!_ Sintió como tenía muchísima suerte de no estarse sonrojando a la velocidad del rayo. Sentía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al estar tan cercano a la cara de la chica. Miró esos profundos ojos verdes, y sintió como lentamente iba cayendo en su hechizo, aunque él aún no podría explicarlo.

"- Estoy bien." – susurró con un poco de desgano. Estaba mintiendo, pero no quería preocuparla.

"- ¿Estás seguro? No luces muy bien. ¿No me mientes, verdad?"

"- ¿Qué caso tendría mentirte?"

"- No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Qué caso tendría mentirme?"

"- No lo sé yo tampoco."

"- ¿Entonces por qué me mientes?"

Shaoran se quedó callado. Vaciló al momento de darle la respuesta, y le respondió luego, esquivando su mirada.

"- No te miento, Ying Fa."

"- Sé que me mientes. No me miras a los ojos, estás tenso, vacilaste al responderme... sólo espero que algún día me lo expliques. No me lo olvidaré. Ahora por favor vete, tengo que arreglar mi habitación. ¡Muchas gracias por ella!"

Él salió de la habitación y entrecerró la puerta. La vió caer sobre la cama con un libro y una birome en las manos. "Su diario." – pensó. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y sigilosamente, se metió en su cuarto. **(N.A: Quisiera recordar que su cuarto está al lado del de Sakura...)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El pequeño libro rosado que sostenía en la mano, junto con la pluma, eran siempre su salvación. Había sido su diario por años. Le iba agregando hojas conforme y pasaba el tiempo, ya había alcanzado un tamaño bien voluminoso, del cual se sentía orgullosa. Se dispuso a escribir, casi con desesperación. Hacía varios días que no escribía nada.

_¡¡Hola de nuevo! Necesito hacer una anotación de último momento: SHAORAN ME ESCONDE ALGO. Siii, me deja que lo llame Shaoran! Bueno, creo que no tiene problemas, en sí, no me lo demostró. En fin, ¡me quedé en Hong Kong! Gracias a la intervención de la señora Li, podré realizar la estadía que estaba planificada. ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

_Estoy viviendo en la mansión Li. Oh Dios, espero nunca olvidarme de ningún detalle cuando me tenga que ir de aquí..._

Paró de escribir por un instante y la invadió la tristeza. Recordar ese detalle la afectó de un modo que no esperaba. "Sé que no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre. Japón es mi hogar, donde están todos los que quiero, entonces, ¿por qué me pongo triste? No dejo nada atrás si me voy, ¿o sí?"

_Por lo tanto voy a disfrutar mucho el estar por aquí. ¿No lo anoté, no? ¿Cómo? ¡Si acabo de empezar a escribir! ¡Mei Ling vive aquí! Sé que no ha de extrañarte, porque, ¡¡Oh novedad! ella es una Li. Es que no lo había podido relacionar antes. ¿Puedo ser más tonta?_

_Bueno, dejaré la escritura por un rato. Debo ponerme a ordenar._

Puso su diario debajo de la cama y se paró de ésta, lamentándolo en un principio. Tomó una de sus valijas, la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacarla. Le echó un vistazo al peluche gigante, que la observaba. Se separó de la cama, lo levantó y con mucha fuerza, lo puso arriba de su cama, cayéndose pesadamente arriba del animal. Se incorporó, a duras penas, y siguió desempacando su maleta y dividiendo todo de arriba de su cama y llevándolo a su nuevo placard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran llegó a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar a la castaña de sus pensamientos, en vano. "¿Cómo puedo alejar a alguien que vino para quedarse?" se preguntaba. Trataba de desconcentrarse, pero le era técnicamente imposible. Se levantó y abrió su computadora, una notebook **(N.A: O laptop, comop prefieranp)**, y abrió su MSN.

**_Kyu dice: _**

_**Hey lobito... ¿novedades?**_

**_Lobo dice: _**

_**Que tal Kyu. No, no tengo ninguna novedad por el momento.**_

_**Kyu dice:**_

_**¿¿Ah, no? ¿Qué no sabes lo de la nueva japonesa?**_

_**Lobo dice:**_

_**¿Sakura?**_

_**Kyu dice:**_

_**¿Quién diablos es Sakura? ¿Kinomoto?**_

_**Lobo dice:**_

_**Si...**_

_**Kyu dice:**_

_**No, no te hablo de ella... una niña nueva, bueno, niña... debe estar hecha toda una mujer...**_

**Shaoran revoleó los ojos. Kyu no era malo, solo que a veces se pasaba un poco de listo...**

_**Lobo dice:**_

_**Yukito no me dijo nada.**_

_**Ryu dice:**_

_**Creo que conoce a "Sakura"**_

_**Lobo dice:**_

_**Cállate, no seas idiota.**_

_**Ryu dice:**_

_**Oh, vamos... es una lindura y tú la tienes en tu casa para ti solito...**_

_**Lobo dice:**_

_**¿De qué rayos estás hablando, idiota?**_

_**Ryu dice:**_

_**Hay rumores en la escuela... sabemos que están saliendo, Xiao...**_

Shaoran cerró el MSN, con furia. "¿Qué demonios le importa a ese tarado quien está en mi casa?"

Se acostó en la cama y se puso a repasar los sucesos del día. A la chica que tan bien le había caído, le había regalado un oso gigante porque se iba y al final no se había ido, sus compañeros pensaban que estaban enamorados y él... tenía serias dudas de sus sentimientos. Tratando de desenredar la maraña que era su cabeza, se quedó dormido.

Dos horas después, se despertó sintiendo hambre. Recordó que no había desayunado, y decidió bajar a la cocina, a ver si encontraba algo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminó de desempacar y ordenar todas sus cosas en poco tiempo. Aunque había tomado un café, no había comido nada, y los nervios de ese día le habían abierto mucho el apetito, así que bajó, ayudada por un GPS que encontró, a la cocina. Había una chica, de su edad, batiendo una masa oscura. Sakura se acercó.

"- ¿Qué preparas?"

"- ¡Ah! Hola señorita Sakura, me asustó. Preparo torta de chocolate, la favorita del señor Li."

"- ¿Es la favorita de Shao? ¿Puedo prepararla yo?"

"- Señorita... ¿no sería mucha molestia?" – consultó la jovencita con tono agraviado.

"- Por favor, si no es molestia... ¡Me encanta cocinar!" – la chica se corrió y Sakura sostuvo la batidora y la prendió. Se esforzaba notoriamente porque le quedara bien. – "Ehm... disculpe la indiscreción, señorita Sakura..."

"- Sin el señorita... me agrada más que me llamen por mi nombre de pila, si no te molesta..."

"- Cassidy, seño... Sakura... Mi nombre es Cassidy."

"- De acuerdo, Cassidy. Pregúntame lo quieras ahora."

"- Si. Ehm... ¿usted es algo del señor Li?"

"- ¿De Shao? Soy su compañera de clases, espero que su amiga. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"- No, por nada. Sólo que, bueno, me dio curiosidad... creí que eran pareja."

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.

"- Pero que cosas dices... no es así, solo somos amigos, espero."

"- Entonces, ¿la dejo con el pastel?"

"- De acuerdo..."

"- Estaré en... bueno, no lo sé, viendo dónde me necesitan."

"- Muy bien, Cassy."

Sakura se quedó revolviendo la masa de la torta de chocolate. Al cabo de un rato, puso la mezcla en el horno, y le dieron muchas ganas de hacer galletitas. Busco los ingredientes para hacer unas de chocolate. Buscó un libro sobre postres en un librero que vió en la cocina, abrió la página de las galletitas de chocolate y leyó en voz alta:

"- '100gr de manteca, 1 taza de azúcar rubia,1 huevo, 3 barritas de chocolate, 0 3cdas de cocoa, 2cdas de leche, 2 tazas de harina, 2cdtas de polvo de hornear, pizca de sal, 1/4 taza de leche.  
Batir la manteca con el azúcar hasta que esté cremosa, agregar el huevo, batiendo bien. Aparte disolver el chocolate con las dos cucharadas de leche sobre fuego suave. Añadir el chocolate disuelto a la preparación anterior. Tamizar la harina, el polvo de hornear y la sal y agregar a la masa alternando con la leche. Se coloca por cucharaditas sobre placa enmantecada, dejando algo de distancia entre cada una. Cocinar en horno moderado durante 15'.' Muy bien... ¡a trabajar!" 50minutosesloqtardaencocinarseunatorta

Se puso a buscar en la enorme cocina por todos los ingredientes, ya que no conocía la ubicación de cada cosa en esa casa. Cuando encontró todos los ingredientes, alrededor de 10 minutos después, comenzó a seguir los pasos de la receta. Estaba a punto de empezar a colocar la mezcla en la bandeja, cuando sintió una voz en su espalda.

"- Qué haces?"

"- ¡Ay! Hola Shao... ¿Cómo estás? Ehm, bueno, yo… solo cocinaba unas galletitas de chocolate… mientras espero que esté listo el pastel..." – sonrió ella, nerviosamente.

"- ¿Pastel? ¿De chocolate?"

"- Eh, si, ¡por supuesto! Es tu favorito, ¿no?"

"- Claro." – respondió él, con orgullo. Al instante, preguntó: -"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"- Me lo dijo Cassy." – contestó ella con naturalidad.

"- ¿CASSY?"

"- Si, Cassidy... es una chica muy amigable." – dijo la japonesa con una sonrisa.

"- Está bien..." – se limitó a responder el dueño de casa. Luego pasó un dedo por la mezcla de las galletitas y lo saboreó. "- Mmm... están muy buenas..."

"- ¡HEY!" – dijo ella, un poco asustada por la reacción del chico, aún sin entender por qué.- "¿Te gustan?" – preguntó, sacándolo de sus casillas.

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces. "¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?" pensó,

"- Si..."- dijo él, que una vez clamado, pero con ganas de divertirse. – "Pero quiero ver algo..." – dijo agarrando un poco de la mezcla en sus manos, y estampándosela en la cara a Sakura.

"- ¿¡HOE?" – gritó ella. ¡Qué susto! Cuando pudo despejar su rostro de tamaño menjurje, miró como Shaoran se reía, y por observar esa cara que ponía, esos agujeritos que se le hacían en los cachetes, esa risa más hermosa que la de un dios, por ver todo eso casi no pudo ejecutar su venganza. Casi.

Shaoran seguía riendo, cuando sintió una cosa pegajosa y resbaladiza bajar por su pelo, su rostro y su espalda. Ahora era Sakura quien se reía.

"- ¿Te ríes de mí, monstruo?" – dijo él, con el presentimiento de que se enojaría. Estaba en lo cierto.

"- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? ¡MOCOSO!" – respondió ella, a todo pulmón.

"- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?" – gritó Shaoran con furia. Miró hacia el patio, y vió su venganza. Sujetó a Sakura por la cintura y la levantó. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. "¡Qué delgada es!"

"- ¿Hoe? Hey, ¡bájame! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡OYE!"

Shaoran se acercó al borde de la pileta y le susurró al oído:

"- De acuerdo, aquí te bajo." – acto seguido, la soltó, pero sin darse cuenta que ella ya sabía cuales eran sus intenciones y hábilmente se había agarrado al cuello de su remera... impulsándolo a caer a la pileta con ella.

Surgieron los dos, empapados... Era un espectáculo digno de recordar... Dos chicos empapados, chorreando chocolate, en una pileta, muy abrazados... Cualquiera diría que era la pareja perfecta... Pero Cualquiera no siempre tiene la razón, ¿o sí?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por su lado, en la ventana de una de las habitaciones, Ieran Li lo observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mei Ling, que se encontraba al lado de su tía, pero dándole la espalda a la ventana, consultó:

"- ¿Qué hacen?"

"- Salen de la pileta. Están riendo." – contestó su tía, quien luego preguntó con una expresión de extrañeza. – "Que raro tú no los miras. ¿Por qué...?"

"- Es mi primo, y es mi mejor amiga... los quiero mucho, pero como te imaginarás, yo también quiero que me den mi privacidad el día que yo tenga mi propia pareja... así que he decidido no espiarlos, pero no dejaré de ayudarlos... Sé que Sakura puede cohibirse mucho en cuanto a sentimientos amorosos se trata... Y sé muy bien que es distraída hasta la exageración, así que puede que no se de cuenta de sus sentimientos ni de quien la rodea... ¡es taan ingenua...!" – Ieran sonrió más. Mei Ling estaba con los ojos cerrados, y así siguió. -" Se supone que hoy o mañana llegará una amiga nuestra de Japón... le ofrecí residencia aquí, espero que no te moleste."

"- Para nada Mei, es tu casa también, siempre que no traigas pandilleros..." – Mei Ling soltó una estridente carcajada.

"- De acuerdo... lo que sí, adoramos divertirnos, así que no te prometo nada."

"- Está bien, sobrina. Ahora te tienes que ir, y aparenta una cara de sorpresa cuando bajes y los veas."

"- De todos modos, su aspecto será una sorpresa. Para ser sinceras, yo nos los vi."

Mei Ling salió de la habitación, dejando a Ieran Li sola, en la habitación, reflexionando en un apacible silencio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Shaoran entraron a la cocina riendo. Ella estaba sujeta aún a la playera de él, con la cabeza suavemente recargada en su pecho. El tenía enredados en sus manos los ensortijados y húmedos cabellos de ella. Ambos reían sin razón aparente.

"- Ahhh... bueno, menos mal que aún nos queda el pastel... ¿no?" – dijo él. Estaba tan cómodo con la cercanía que tenía con ella...

"- ¡EL PASTEL!"- gritó ella. Se separó con velocidad de él, pero cuando se soltó en su totalidad, se detuvo en seco, tomando conciencia de la cercanía que tuvieron hacía dos segundos. Siguió caminando, pero lentamente, y con los ojos cerrados, a buscar un repasador. Sacó la torta del horno, la desmoldó, la cortó en tres con una paciencia infinita (**N.A: No en tres porciones, vendría a ser que la cortó de ancho... ¿me entienden?)**, y coloco dulce de leche sobre las capas que habían quedado. Cuando terminó todo esto, devolvió el dulce a la heladera y buscó crema. Con aún más paciencia que antes, colocó la crema, decorando lentamente la torta caliente. Luego, la dejó en una mesada y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero no pudo. Shaoran estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo su mano. Ella levantó la mirada con pesadez. Estaba muy confundida, no podía entender como había disfrutado tanto el contacto con ese chico, como se habían reído juntos de la 'desgracia' del otro... Y lo peor: No podía entender por qué ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él sujetó su mano y por qué se había intensificado cuando lo había visto a los ojos. Pero en parte, había disfrutado el descubrir que él se encontraba en igual o peor estado.

Por su parte, Shaoran no podía estar más confundido, o eso creía él. ¿Por qué el impulso de sujetarla firmemente, rogarle por que no se fuera nunca? ¿Qué caso tenía? Ahora ella lo miraba como si él fuera un bicho raro, un monstruo, cosa que él jamás había creído que podía llegar a ser, ni para ella, ni para él, ni para nadie. ¿Por qué, de repente, tenía ganas de volver al pasado, a la clase que había caído arriba de ella y...? Sintió como el sonrojo subía peligrosamente por su rostro. La miró y le dijo:

"- Lo siento... quería preguntarte, ¿ese pastel es para mí?" – "¡TIERRA TRAGAME!" pensó él, desesperando, pero manteniendo la calma.

"- Si."- respondió ella, sonrojada. – "¿Eso era todo?"

"- No."- dijo él. –"Necesito que me cuentes sobre por qué decidiste empezar esgrima, quién es Matthew y qué te pasó con él."

Sakura se quedó muy dura. No esperaba tener que contarle nunca a nadie eso.

"- Bien... te lo diré... Matthew era mi amigo en la secundaria, él y toda su banda. Tomoyo y Mei eran mis mejores amigas, y no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa banda, pero a mi me gustaba Matthew, y técnicamente estaba todo el tiempo con él. Sólo a la semana de conocerlo ya le decía 'Matt'... Una noche, él me llevó a una fiesta. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, sé por Mei y por mi hermano que me drogaron..." – Shaoran la miró raro. "- No me tienes por qué mirar así, me desintoxicaron, no tengo SIDA..." – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica. "- Al día siguiente, él me pidió perdón. Me dijo que gustaba mucho de mí, pero yo ya no lo quise perdonar. Estaba bajo mucha presión, por el efecto de todas las drogas que se encargaron de suministrarme el la gaseosa. Él me amenazó, pero gracias a Dios, mi hermano me había seguido a la escuela y lo había golpeado... Yo salí corriendo. Tiempo después, me enteré que mi amigo Itaro, quien no pertenecía a esa banda, estaba drogándose. Traté de persuadirlo de que las dejara, pero no hubo caso. La última vez que lo vi, casi me clava una jeringa que él había usado. Tomoyo me salvó de lo que podría haber sido poner mi vida en un gran riesgo. Más tarde, supe que Matthew y su banda eran quienes le vendían las drogas a Itaro. Nos enojamos mucho, casi no puedo pasar por esa situación. Mi hermano y mi padre se pusieron de acuerdo, y una semana después, me mudaba a una casa en Tokio. Me teñí el cabello y me puse lentes de contacto para poder volver a Tomoeda, a tomar las clases de esgrima. Creo que se nota, es una historia bastante larga."

Shaoran asintió, anonadado. Recién ahora comenzaba a asimilar la suerte que su prima y sus amigas habían corrido... Miró a Sakura. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, y una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"- ¿Por qué te iniciaste en la esgrima?" – le preguntó él, quitando esa lágrima rebelde de la mejilla de ella.

"- Es una buena pregunta"- respondió Sakura, más clamada pero aún con el tono triste. Había pensado en mentirle, pero, ¿para qué? Después de todo, ya le había contado casi toda la historia, ¿no? "- Yo me inicié en la esgrima por protección. Mi padre y mi hermano siempre trabajaban hasta altas horas, y a mi no me gustaba permanecer sola, esperando... Así que comencé a practicar, de paso conocí nuevas personas, como Tomoyo, por ejemplo. **(N.A: Ya que muchas lo ponen, este es MI FIC, así que conoció a Tomoyo en la escuela de esgrima y no en la escuela normal, ¿okey?)** Todos ellos fueron aliviando, lentamente, todo ese dolor. Aparte, descubrí lo bueno de ese deporte, como hobby, para descargarme... Siempre que agarro una espada, siento una fuerza especial en mi interior... Me llena de ganas, me hace muy feliz.

Shaoran la miró y sonrió. Sosteniendo su cara para que lo mirara a él, le dijo:

"- Ven. Tengo algo que mostrarte." - Pasó su mano de su cara, por su cuello y su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano, la cual sujetó firmemente y la arrastró. Sakura corría atrás de él por los interminables pasillos de la casa, hasta que llegaron a una puerta. "- Muy bien. Lo que te voy a mostrar, sólo lo conocemos mi madre y yo. Y ahora tú." – Abrió la puerta lentamente, dejándole ver un campo de combate para esgrimistas profesionales. – "Mi madre me lo regaló para mi anteúltimo cumpleaños. Esto estuvo aquí desde siempre, pertenecía a mi padre. Si alguna vez no me encuentran en ningún lado, es porque suelo estar aquí, practicando, descargándome."

"- ¿Descargándote? Ahora que lo pienso, tú no me has dicho por qué comenzaste a practicar la esgrima."

"- Pues yo comencé por mi padre. Él lo practicaba y mucho. Cuando murió, me dejó una espada, muy especial. Ha pertenecido a la familia por siglos. Me dijo que la utilizara cuando estuviera listo. Aún no lo estoy."

"- ¿Estás seguro?"

"- Si. No quiero usar esa espada aún. No la valgo."

"- ¡Pero si eres el mejor!"

"- ¿Eso crees?" – preguntó Shaoran, pícaro. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero no dudo en su respuesta.

"- Sí. Si no, no te lo diría, créeme."

"- Eres muy considerada conmigo. Gracias."

"- De nada." – sonrió ella. Shaoran, milagrosamente, no se sonrojó.

"- Siempre que quieras descargarte, entonces, ven aquí. La puerta está abierta para ti."

"- ¿Pero cómo...?"

"- Créeme, no te perderás. Confío en eso."

"- Gracias. Ahora volvamos, tengo que ir con Mei a buscar algo... ¡y aún no me ducho!"

"- ¿Y crees que yo voy a ir con esta pinta tan desalineada?" – sonrió él.

"- Estás muy... chocoloso... Mejor te bañas."

"- Sí. Bueno, ya llegamos."

"- ¿De verdad?" – Sakura se sorprendió. "¿Tan cómoda estoy con él que no me doy cuenta ni cuando llego a mi habitación?"

"- Sí, de verdad. Ahora vamos, adentro." – Sakura entró a su habitación y Shaoran a la suya. Ambos se recargaron en las puertas que acababan de cerrar y, después de respirar profundamente, se dirigieron a la ducha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente...

"- ¡TOMOYO!" – gritaron Mei y Sakura, cuando vieron a su amiga con dos valijas-carrito en las manos, bajando del avión, entre sonrisas. Intercambiaron saludos llenos de cariño contenido de tanto tiempo de no estar juntas.

"- ¡CHICAS!" – respondió ella, efusiva. Vió como Shaoran se adelantaba y tomaba sus maletas, mientras ella abrazaba a sus amigas. "- ¿Cómo han estado?"

"- Muy bien, pero mejor ahora que estamos las tres juntas, ¿no creen?" – respondió Sakura.

"- ¡LOS ANGELES SE HAN REUNIDO!" –gritó Mei, en un vano intento por descargar un poco de la alegría y la euforia que traía encima. Shaoran las miraba divertido.

"- Si me preguntan... yo no las conozco." – susurró el chico, para sí. Y sonrió. sonrió al ver a su Sakura de nuevo contenta, con sus amigas, y sin esa expresión triste de ayer a la mañana... "Oh, oh, ¿de nuevo MI Sakura?" se cuestionó él.

Una vez afuera, estaban por subir a la camioneta, cuando Mei detuvo a Sakura y le dijo:

"- Si no te molesta, Saku-chan, yo quiero ir con T-chan atrás. Tú la has visto más que yo." – Puso también, cara de perro mojado e inocente. Esa cara no engañaba a nadie, excepto a Sakura.

"- Claro, yo no tengo problema." – respondió ella, y subió. Tomoyo miró a Mei.

"- ¿Tú planeas que...?" - preguntó.

"- Si, T-chan. Estás muy en lo cierto."

Subieron ellas también a la camioneta. Fueron riendo todo el viaje, y aunque Shaoran procuró demostrarlo lo menos posible, su mente estaba hecha un caos, y lo generaba cierta oji-verde, con cada sonrisa que regalaba, a él, a su prima y a su amiga. Las dos últimas pudieron percibir el disturbio alrededor del joven, pero no dijeron nada. Ya tenían un buen plan para esa noche.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Oh vamos, Saku-chan... me lo prometiste..." – dijo Tomoyo, a modo de súplica.

"- Y a mi me tienes que pagar cierta apuesta, niña." – dijo Mei, altiva pero sin perder la gracia.

"- Pero chicas... ¡odio como canto! ¿Tiene que se un karaoke?"

"- Si, tiene que ser." – contestó Mei.

"- Por favor... por todo lo bueno que he hecho por ustedes..."

"- Olvídalo Sakura. Vas y vas. No hay más vueltas que darle al asunto."

"- Ouch, ¡por favor!" – arriesgó Sakura, por última vez, clemencia, con cara de gato malherido. No hubo caso.

"- No es no, Saku-chan. Irás. Me la debes" – dijo Tomoyo. Mei Ling salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su primo, pero no lo encontró. Volvió con Sakura y con Tomoyo, y les preguntó:

"- ¿Saben donde está Xiao? No lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado."

"- Escríbeselo en un recado. Yo sé donde está." – dijo Sakura, mecánicamente.

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa. Sakura evadió ágilmente la pregunta.

"- Sólo lo sé, no es importante como. Escríbele lo que le quieras decir. Yo se lo digo."

"- De acuerdo."

' Xiao Lang Li: Lo esperamos en el karaoke de la calle Fungo al 1984. Si no se presenta, lo buscaremos.

Saludos cordiales, su prima Mei Ling Li'

"- Hecho." – dijo Sakura. "- ¿Por qué no se lo digo, que está invitado al karaoke?"

"- Una de las debilidades de mi querido primo, son las notas formales. No puede rechazar ninguna. En parte deseaba que no estuviera."

Sakura la miró confundida. "¿Las notas formales? ¡Que extraño!"

Salió de su habitación a la velocidad de un rayo, se metió por unos cuantos pasillos, una que otra vuelta... y se paró justo enfrente de la puerta de aquella arena de competencias. Lo vió darle batalla al aire, concentrado. No quería hacerlo, pero debía.

"- Shao... Shaoran... Mei te manda esto..."

Shaoran volteó a verla con una expresión de enojo, que enseguida desapareció, al descubrir de quién se trataba.

"- Muchas gracias, Ying Fa... ¿No es formal, no?" – dijo, tragando saliva y visiblemente preocupado.

"- Creo que sí... lo siento."

"- Oh cielos... ¿Qué querrá?" – leyó la nota detenidamente, y tragó mucha saliva. Sakura notó ese detalle... **(N.A: OO se dio cuenta de algo... ¡sosténganme que me caigo!)**, y le dijo:

"- No tienes que ir si no quieres. Es a tu elección. ¿Qué importa si es formal, semi-formal, informal o que diablos? Lo importante es lo que a ti te parezca." – dijo ella. Shaoran la miró con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo trataba así, con tanto respeto por su decisión.

"- Si iré." – dijo él. Sakura lo miró extrañada. – "Tengo que despejarme un poco, ir a ver gente cantar no me matará."

Ella sonrió y se colgó de él, abrazándolo con afecto.

"- ¡GRACIAS! ¡QUE BUENO QUE NO ME DEJAS SOLA CON ELLAS DOS! Son un peligro, y más en un lugar dónde pueda cantar, o algo así... úù"

Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero Sakura no lo notó, se bajó de sus hombros y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Luego, siempre con los ojos cerrados, salió de la habitación.

Shaoran se quedó observando la puerta. Iría, a un karaoke, con su prima y sus amigas... "Realmente, empiezo a dudar de mi cordura." Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Shaoran y un amigo de este último (que quien sabe como había sido invitado) tomaban una gaseosa en el bar karaoke, mientras una parejita joven trataba de atinar a los acordes de "This Love" de Maroon 5.

Mei Ling, que había dejado que Sakura fuera sin pensarlo dos veces, al principio se había arrepentido. ¿Y si él iba presionado? Las cosas se pondrían más difíciles. Pero ahora estaba tranquila, disfrutando del espectáculo, y lista para poner su granito de arena en una relación que tenía miedo de moverse.

Le pidió el micrófono al chico en cuanto terminó la canción con su novia, y por este dijo:

"- Bueno, les quiero contar que en esta noche, vamos a tener un par de números muy especiales... ¡Cantados por todos nosotros!" – gritó Mei, señalando la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos.- "El primer tema es Since You've been Go, de Kelly Clarkson... ¡T-chan, Saku-chan... suban al escenario!"

A Sakura se le cayó la gota gorda cuando escuchó su apodo, y casi se desmaya. No era que le tuviera pánico al público, si no que se cohibía. No estaba en su naturaleza sobresalir, era una chica perfil bajo... Pero sabía que Mei y T-chan no la esperarían toda la noche, así que se levantó.

Mei empezó con la canción:

Mei Ling:

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**

Tomoyo:

**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone**

Sakura:

**And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone**

Tomoyo y Mei Ling le hicieron los coros, sorprendidas por la actitud de su amiga la castaña. Había 'tomado el mando' de el estribillo... Mei miró de reojo a Shaoran, y observó como el chico miraba a la oji-verde con expresión de diversión y cariño... "Tal vez... no estaban tan desconectados..." Sintió un empujón de parte de Tomoyo, que le indicaba que era su parte otra vez.

Mei Ling:

**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**

Tomoyo:

**How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way**

Sakura:

**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone**

Sakura estaba muy feliz con lo que sentía arriba del escenario. Se sentía liberada, aunque tal vez lo que decía la canción no era lo más acorde con su situación, pero eso no importaba...

Mei:

**You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind**

Tomoyo:

**Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again**

Sakura:

**Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you**

Mei Ling y Tomoyo coros

**(thanks to you)**

Sakura:  
**Now I get  
I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you **

Mei Ling y Tomoyo coros :

**(thanks to you)**

Sakura:  
**_Now I get _**

Mei Ling y Tomoyo coros

**(I get)**

Sakura:  
**You should know**

Mei Ling y Tomoyo coros

**(you should know)**

Sakura:  
**That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone**

Las tres chicas recibieron ovaciones varias por todo el público masculino allí presente, y muchos pedían sus números telefónicos, los cuales Mei tiraba por ahí, a quien lo alcanzara... **(N.A: Bueno, no tanto...)**

"- Ahora..."- la voz de Mei volvió a oírse por todo el local... "- Ahora, sólo quedará la castaña aquí, nosotras nos bajamos... Como ambos me deben apuestas, pensé que más fácil si las pagan juntos... ¡con un par de canciones!" – las chicas gritaron, pidiendo a gritos una voz masculina... No porque Sakura cantara mal... si no porque ellas querían un acompañante que no hiciera que a sus novios se les cayera la baba... "- Con ustedes... ¡Xiao Lang LI!" – Mei Ling sintió como una mirada de su queridísimo primo le taladraba la sien. "- Oh, vamos Xiao... sabemos que te gusta cantar... Si te escucharas en la ducha..."- Todo el público rió ante el comentario. – " Vamos a ponerles... ¡Angels!" – gritó Mei a la multitud, le dio un micrófono a Shaoran y se bajó del escenario.

La música empezó. Sakura tomó el micrófono con determinación en entonó:

Sakura:

**I sit and wait**

**does an angel contemplate my fate**

**and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're gray and old  
´coz I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And i feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead**

And through it all he offers me protection

**a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong**

**and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Shaoran:

**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She brings flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

Sakura y Shaoran se miraban, ya en esta parte de la canción. Se miraban fijamente, tratando de descubrir qué decía la mirada del otro. Se rindieron en esa batalla y cantaron, juntos, con mucho sentimiento y aún mirándose, los últimos dos estribillos

Sakura & Shaoran:

**And through it all he/she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all he/she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

La canción terminó, y las ovaciones y los aplausos por parte de ambos sexos no se hizo esperar. Pero Sakura y Shaoran se miraban fijamente, tratando de entender por qué se habían concentrado tanto en los ojos del otro. Bajaron del escenario, prácticamente sin perder el contacto visual. Hasta que una voz conocida caló los huesos de la oji-verde e hizo hervir la sangre del ambarino.

"- Buenas noches. En vista de que esta adorable pareja ya terminó, quisiera dedicar esta canción a mi queridísima Sakura, en vista de que quiero que me perdone, pero que sepa lo que hizo."

Era Matthew.

**I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
no signs to give you  
I don't have the time for you**

you say I'm heartless  
and you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
but so have you

guilty, guilty I feel so  
empty, empty you know how to make me feel

I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry

you've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have I  


**Guilty, guilty I feel so  
empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

**  
I never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders**

**Guilty…**

**Empty…**

**Guilty…**

**Empty…**

"- Mentiroso…" – susurró Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos...Si Matthew la vió, realmente debía estar muy orgulloso.

**Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

**Guilty…**

**Empty…**

**You know how to make me feel.**

**Guilty… So Guilty**

**Empty… So empty**

**You know how to make me feel.**

Muchas chicas lo aplaudieron, le gritaron cosas bastante asquerosas, y otras cosas típicas de fans obsesionadas. Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos, y salió corriendo del local. Shaoran la siguió, corriendo como un rayo, pasando por arriba de todo lo que se interpusiera.

"- Matthew..."- dijo Mei, reprimiendo su deseo de matar a ese tipo.

"- Relájate Mei... ya Shaoran está con ella."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura lloraba, apoyada en una columna. Shaoran llegó a su lado y la abrazó gentilmente.

"- Ying Fa, no llores. No me gusta verte así..."

"- Es que... no puedo creerlo... El sabe que esa canción era importante para mí..." – enteró más la cara en el pecho de él, pero él no podía sonrojarse, la veía demasiado mal como para pensar en sus sentimientos."

"- Te llevo a casa..." – le dijo él. Ella se abrazó a su playera. Le costó un poco de trabajo despegarla de ella, pero finalmente la puso subir al asiento trasero del auto. Se había quedado dormida.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la subió por las escaleras, era liviana como una pluma. La depositó en su cama, lenta y suavemente, y la cobijó en la colcha. Se disponía a irse cuando escuchó su dulce voz...

"- Shaoran... Muchas gracias..."

"- De nada, Ying Fa... tú solo descansa..."

**We... me re fui... **

**Creo que me quedó más largo este capi, ¿no?**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todas! ¡¡LLEGUÉ A LOS 100 REVIEWS!**

**Bueno, espero que las chicas que estén de vacaciones de invierno la pasen muy bien, y las que estén en las de verano también.**

**Bueno, ahora les contesto. Más abajo, información de por qué no es más largo el capi... ¡para que no me maten!**

**Chouri: Hola! Si, bien Kawaii Shao, este tmb tiene un momento CCS, espero que te guste!**

**Sakume Nohara: Hola! Si, todas... estamos haciendo un plan para ir a raptarlo, te prendes? Jejje, bueno, nos vemos!**

**Anahí: Hola! Perdón si es muy exagerado, pero yo soy así! Y lo de la estación de servicio... bueno, es que hay una fábrica que es tan grande que tiene esa cantidad de estaciones, digamos que me inspiré en eso... Bue, espero que te guste!**

**Amidala Granger: Hola! Bueno, no me quedó tan largo como hubiera querido, pero fue por falta de tiempo, estoy cansada de verdad... Espero que te guste! Suerte!**

**KoteOtaku: Pensé seriamente en pasarlo del lado de los buenos, pero si no iba a tener que poner otro villano muy, pero muy atractivo y me iba a hacer mucho lío :D Bueno, espero que te guste, suerte!**

**ColdLulu: Hola! No, en el fic si va estar Eriol, pero no se cuanto falte... se supone que sea un S+S T+E M? Pero no sé de la última pareja, Jejeje... Bueno, saludos!**

**Juna-chan: Hola! Bueno, hay una escena, no es de lo más romántica, pero creo que me salió bastante pasable, jeje. Besos!**

**Lady Esmeralda: mmmm No te puedo prometer que se muera Matthew pero besos seguro... no te preocupes, 'Matt' va a tener una linda visita a la sala de urgencias... Saludos!**

**Watery: Hola! Bueno, ehm... Angels la cantan Jessica Simpson y Robbie Williams, NO JUNTOS, cada uno por su lado, pero quería un dúo y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió :) Bueno, nos vemos!**

**HiKaRu: Holas! Jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste este capi también... voy a empezar a incluir tus frases cuando empiece con las escenas románticas más cargadas... si? Y prometo poner que son tuyas y de tu novio :D Si no te gustan como quedan avisame asi las cambio... bueno, no quedo muy largo, pero aunque sea no las hice esperar mucho, no? Bueno, saludos!**

**Cristy: Hola! Bueno, aquí está la "5ta entrega" del fic :D espero que te guste!**

**Irene: Holitas! Tenías los ojos llorosos porque estabas en la compu o xq el fic te hizo llorar? Lamento que este no me haya quedado más largo, es que si no iba a tardar ¡una semana más! En actualizar... bueno, saludos!**

**Sora 2515: Hola! No te preocupes que de Matthew ya se encarga Shao... yo tmb lo quiero ver muerto :O No mejor no que me quedo sin malo :D Bueno, no estoy muy segura de poner una chica entre ellos dos, no en este fic, pero creo que voy a tomar tu sugerencia para otros fics. Muchas gracias!**

**Serenityprincess: Hola! Bueno, Eriol-kun no sale "hoy" pero ya dentro de poco, no te apures… espero que te guste, aunque me haya quedado corto! Besos!**

**Undine: Bueno, este capi tiene un poquito, pero no es demasiado, viene en dosis :D Bueno, nos vemos!**

**Yang v: Hola! Bueno, Kerito aparece de nuevo, no te preocupes... estaba vagando por ahí, buscando comida... Bueno, mucha suerte! Que bueno que te gustó, ojalá que este cachito también!**

**Celina Sosa: Hola! Bueno, espero que este capi también te guste... Nos vemos!**

**Sakurita86: Hola! Está bien, no te preocupes... 1 Me está gustando mucho a mi también el ritmo que toman las cosas... jejejej 2 Eriol va a venir dentro de poco, y también necesitamos una pareja para Mei, jaja... bien loco, como ella... 3 ¿te parece que estuvo bien? Para ser sincera, era mi única opción... nn' 4 Bueno, creo que por ahí, romance, algún besito... hay, pero no prometo nada, por las dudas... :D 5 Paciencia... ya la sala de urgencias va a tener que alojar a 'Matt', no te preocupes...**

**Y 6 Acá está la actualización, espero que te guste...**

**Caro: Lo hice lo más prontito que pude! Espero que te guste!**

**SKodashy: Hola! Que bueno que practiques ese deporte! Que envidia :D ToT yo no pude... Bueno, espero que te gustee!**

**Hillary Anna Chan: Hola! Bueno, acá hay más, ojalá y te guste...**

"- ..."-** (diálogos)**

"..."** (pensamientos)**

'...'** (palabras dichas con énfasis o que vale la pena destacar.)**

**(N.A: ...) (yo comparto mis opiniones al cuete o les doy información (in)útil.)**

000000000000 **(cambio de escena)**

** (Escritos en el diario)**

**_... dice: ... _(Conversaciones en el MSN...)**

**(_letras de canciones)_**

... **(Habldurías de la conciencia)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura lloraba, apoyada en una columna. Shaoran llegó a su lado y la abrazó gentilmente.

"- Ying Fa, no llores. No me gusta verte así..."

"- Es que... no puedo creerlo... Él sabe que esa canción era importante para mí..." – enteró más la cara en el pecho de él, pero él no podía sonrojarse, la veía demasiado mal como para pensar en sus sentimientos."

"- Te llevo a casa..." – le dijo él. Ella se abrazó a su playera. Le costó un poco de trabajo despegarla de ella, pero finalmente la puso subir al asiento trasero del auto. Se había quedado dormida.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la subió por las escaleras, era liviana como una pluma. La depositó en su cama, lenta y suavemente, y la cobijó en la colcha. Se disponía a irse cuando escuchó su dulce voz...

"- Shaoran... Muchas gracias..."

"- De nada, Ying Fa... tú solo descansa..."

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran se levantó cerca del mediodía. Era raro, esta acostumbrado a levantarse él primero, pero por algún motivo, se había quedado durmiendo.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había levantado primera que todos, había hecho el desayuno y ahora hacía el almuerzo, muy pensativa.

**(N.A: Este vendría a ser un POV de Sakura o como se escriba... Igual, lo voy a poner con las mismas reglas ortográficas con las que lo pongo siempre.)**

"De todas las canciones, tenía que escoger esa... Bueno, lógicamente, es Matthew... No puedo creer que me esté persiguiendo, no puede ser tan... Dios, en que pienso... ¡Es Matthew! Ni bien termine el almuerzo, bajaré a la sala que me mostró Shaoran... Necesito descargarme un poco..."

"- Buenos días, Ying Fa." – escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta lo más sonriente que pude y le respondí:

"- Muy buenos días, Shao... ¿cómo dormiste?"

"- Excelente." – me respondió tranquilo. Lo miré muy agradecida, él ha hecho muchísimo por mí desde que llegué a su casa, aunque no tendría por qué. Especialmente me hace sentir muy bien respecto a la situación con Matthew... me hace sentir, que no estoy sola cuando él quiere hacerme daño. – "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"- Muy bien." – sonreí levemente. Por un momento, creo que se sonrojó un poco... pero debe haber sido mi imaginación...

"- ¿Sabes dónde está Mei?"

"- Si. Se fue de compras con Tomoyo."

"- Entonces no va a volver en muuuucho rato..."

Me reí con ganas, y un poco nerviosa, cuando me percaté de cómo estábamos vestidos. Yo me había cambiado a la mañana, temprano cuando me levanté, y me había puesto una remera y unos shorts, bien cómodos, ya que hacía un poco de calor. Él sólo tenía unas bermudas y ojotas. Había sacado una botella de agua de la heladera, y la tomaba del pico, lo cual no lo hacía lucir nada mal...

"- ¿Quieres algo en particular de almuerzo?" – le pregunté, manteniendo mi sonrisa.

Terminó de tragar agua y me miró. No era una de las miradas que me ofrecía normalmente, si no una muy distinta, tenía algo que no podría descifrar.

"- Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que hay?" – me respondió con voz ronca. Técnicamente, me saco de mis pensamientos, en los que sin percatarme me había metido hasta el cuello.

"- Bue... bueno... Ehm, hay arroz con huevo frito, milanesa de pollo y puré de papas. ¿Qué vas a comer?"

Lo pensó un momento. Pasó su mirada por todos los platos y luego me miró a mí, de pies a cabeza. Enrojecí un poco, pero supe controlarme.

"- De todo un poco." – me dijo. Casi me caigo, y una gran gota recorrió mi nuca. Comencé a escudriñar los cajones y las alacenas para poder encontrar los platos. – "Detrás de ti."- me dijo. Y tenía razón. Justo detrás de mi había una gran cantidad de platos lavados.

"- Sí. Lo siento." – dije, nerviosa, y comencé a servir su comida y la mía.

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Por ser tan despistada algunas veces... Sólo le hago perder el tiempo a los demás, y todo porque vivo colgada de mi nube..."

"- No digas eso." – Me calló él, abruptamente. Lo miré sorprendida.

"- Pero si es la verdad..."

"- No, no lo es. Eres una muy buena persona que algunas veces se distrae, si, pero todos sufrimos distracciones, nadie se salva de ellas. Unos más, otros menos..."

Sonreí, ahora sí, sin poder evitar mi sonrojo. Él también me sonrió, lo cual, me pareció algo extraño. Esa misma mañana, recordé las palabras textuales de Mei, una vez, hablando de la familia: ' Mi primo es el más testarudo... jamás le saco una sonrisa, ni por equivocación..." Si, son palabras de ella, pero cada vez las siento más falsas. Al principio él no me sonreía, en lo más mínimo, y ahora cada vez que lo miro tiene una palabra alentadora, una mirada que me tranquiliza bastante... es realmente muy buena persona...

**(N.A: Fin POV de Sakura)**

Shaoran miraba a Sakura sin poder entender por qué comenzaba a sentir tantas cosas en su estómago. Sus ojos estaban brillantes después de las palabras que él le dirigió, con sumo respeto y cariño. Seguían mirándose. Sakura seguía con los platos en las manos, ya que concentrada en su mirada y en su sonrisa, no había podido hacer nada más.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación embarazosa que se estaba desatando entre ellos. Era un intercambio de miradas muy duradero para su gusto, muy largo para no significar algo, o para no indicar que ambos querían en parte, marcar la vida del otro.

Aunque Sakura fue quien primero se dio cuenta, fue Shaoran quien rompió el contacto visual, desencantándolos.

"- Comamos." – dijo él, nervioso por lo que estuvo a poco de suceder. "¿Qué estuvo a poco de suceder?"

"- Sí, por supuesto. Sabes, mi hermano solía decirme que no cocinaba bien, porque soy un monstruo... Eso aún me hace enojar." – Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo de los pisotones que le daba a su hermano mayor cuando éste la desafiaba, pequeñas venganzas que la hacían sentir mejor. Shaoran sonrió por igual, recordando los líos con sus hermanas, y sus venganzas como... poner arañas y cucarachas en sus camas. **(N.A: Bueno, alguna parte demoníaca tenía que tener... :D)** Suspiró largamente. Pronto, su madre le recordaría que debía encontrar una pareja, ya era la época del año. Agitó la cabeza ligeramente, ya que ese pensamiento solo entorpecía su intento de averiguar que pasaba con él. La castaña lo miraba divertida. Todavía no podía entender como las cosas habían dado un giro tan impresionante, y pasar de ser rivales a amigos y compañeros de casa en tan poco tiempo. Sakura lo miró aún más fijamente, e incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, largó una carcajada.

"- ¿Qué te sucede?"

"- ¿Hoe?" – dijo ella, que estaba tan ocupada riéndose que se distrajo de las expresiones del ambarino y no supo cuando él le hablaba.

"- Que de qué te reías..."

"- Ahh, si... de tus caras, eres muy cómico."

Shaoran la miró con fingida cara de horror.

"- ¿YO GRACIOSO? ESO ES LO GRACIOSO..."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Que me consideres gracioso."

#Caída estilo animé por parte de Sakura#

"- ¿Qué caras puse?"

Sakura las imitó despacio, exagerándolas un poco, en silencio. Shaoran rió.

Sakura volvió a reír. Ambos rieron, durante un buen rato. El solo hecho de estar juntos ya los ponía de buen humor.

De pronto, unos ladridos se sintieron en la puerta.

"- ¿De qué se ríen?" – consultó una armoniosa voz.

"- ¡T-chan!" – gritó Sakura, entre sorprendida, sonrojada y un poco triste por la interrupción. "¿TRISTE?" pensó ella con horror. "¿Por qué habría de estar triste? T-chan y Mei son mis mejores amigas, y Kero es mi perro. No me molesta que estén conmigo."

Shaoran se levantó lentamente de la mesa. Dejó el plato en el lavaplatos y dijo:

"- Me voy. Sakura, sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitan."

"- ¡Espera!" – Sakura lo detuvo, casi desesperada, sin saber por qué. Él, que estaba de espaldas, giró un poco la cabeza y la miró con ternura.

"- ¿Qué pasa?"

Para Tomoyo, toda esta situación no pasaba desapercibida.

Sakura susurró:

"- Nada."

Pero los susurros se los lleva el viento, y el sentimiento queda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran estaba solo, practicando con una vieja espada de su padre. No tenía que practicar ese día, pero tenía que ordenar su mente, al igual que cierta castaña, quien era quien causaba tal desastre.

"No me voy a engañar, no entiendo nada. Siento algo nuevo, algo que no sentí nunca antes." Mientras sus pensamientos fluían, la espada parecía poder rebanar todo lo que tocaba, pero no. Era como un machete que se suponía que abriría paso en la jungla en la que su mente se había convertido, pero no servía de nada. Él seguía ensimismado, peleando contra un enemigo invisible: Su conciencia.

SABES QUE ALGO PASA, SABES QUE ES, Y NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR

"No puedo estar enamorándome de ella."

SI, SI PUEDES

"Puedo, pero no lo hago. Ella es mi amiga, una chica que pasó a ser mi amiga muy rápido y confunde mis sentidos, sin mencionar que me puede derrotar en mi mejor deporte..."

TE SIENTES INVADIDO

"No."

ESTÁ BIEN, NO LO ADMITAS... POR AHORA PUEDES NO HACERLO

Shaoran seguía blandiendo su espada contra el aire, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Sentía su corazón retorcerse de angustia por no saber que era lo que le pasaba, lo ponía muy nervioso. "Tal vez esa voz en mi cabeza tiene razón, y me pasa algo con ella... Noo, no puede ser..."

Seguía muy nervioso.

Y se iba a poner peor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura salió de la cocina empujada por Tomoyo. No había podido decirle nada a Shaoran, no tenía un motivo exacto para reclamar la presencia del chico junto a ella, sólo podía decir que lo necesitaba. Bueno, podía decírselo, a sí misma, y a ciencia cierta ni siquiera lo entendía.

"- Me explicarás lo de ayer." – dijo Tomoyo, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

"- ¿Qué de ayer?" – Sakura intentó esquivar el tema, en vano.

"- La inexplicable entrada de Matthew en el Karaoke y tu totalmente explicable y justificable salida de este. CON DETALLES." – remarcó la amatista.

"- No sé como Matthew llegó allí, sólo sé que cantó esa estúpida canción y que lloré. Luego salí, Shaoran me siguió, me consoló y me trajo a casa."

"- ¿No hubo beso, no?"

"- ¿QUÉ DICES, DAIDOUJI?" – gritó Sakura, sorprendida. "¿Beso? ¿Por qué tendría que haber beso?"

"- No lo sé, Xiao Lang Li parece un joven tan amable, creo que sólo me dejé llevar. A propósito, ¿qué sucederá si Matthew aparece de nuevo?"

"- Se quedará sin dientes." – dijo Sakura sin titubear. Realmente estaba enojada con ese tipo.

"- ¿Y qué significa esa canción para ti?"

Sakura la miró, curiosa. Suspiró profundamente y contestó:

"- Esa fue la canción que estábamos escuchando en la fiesta, antes de perder el conocimiento. Él me había servido un vaso de gaseosa con no se que otra cosa, y empezó a susurrarme la letra de la canción. Yo le pregunté que por qué se sentía culpable, y me dormí."

"- Ya veo." – dijo Tomoyo, con expresión contrariada. "- En cuanto le ponga las manos encima ese hijo de su..."

"- No harás nada, T-chan. Ya me encargaré yo de él."

Tomoyo suspiró largamente. "Sakura... sé que sufriste mucho, pero ahora se te está presentando la posibilidad de volver a amar... No la desaproveches."

"- Está bien. ¿Cuándo empiezo la escuela contigo?"

"- En cuanto te anotes, T-chan. Espero que sea pronto."

"- Por supuesto." – sonrió Tomoyo a una de sus mejores amigas. Sakura comenzó a caminar por el patio, hasta unos árboles de cerezo. Se tiró debajo de uno, panza arriba, y entonó una hermosa canción: **(N.A: Evanescence: My Immortal... se los recomiendo, ¡es HERMOSA!)**

_**(I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone)**_

**_(These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase)_**

_**(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me)**_

_**(You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me)**_

_**(These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase)**_

_**(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me)**_

_**(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along)  
**_

_**(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me)**_

Tomoyo, desde donde estaba, podía escuchar la canción perfectamente. Una sonrisa de dolor se cruzó por su rostro, al notar el dolor que desahogaba su amiga con esa canción. Pero un presentimiento hermoso, le decía que ella iba a estar bien de nuevo, que el dolor pasaría, y que la próxima vez que entonara esa canción sería por gusto, no por sufrimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mei Ling, que estaba caminando por los alrededores, sintió la canción que Sakura entonaba, y derramó una lágrima sutil. Sabía muy bien del sufrimiento de su amiga. Miró hacia el cielo, y le rogó a este que por favor, su primo y Sakura pudieran ayudarse el uno a el otro, a salir adelante, de todo el dolor que había sufrido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura terminó de cantar, tomó aire y se incorporó lentamente. Caminó lentamente hasta la mansión y comenzó a perderse en los pasillos que acortaban la distancia con el 'refugio' de Shaoran. Sentía mucha tensión que le rogaba por ser descargada, y que mejor forma que con una espada en la mano, ¿no?

Se puso la vestimenta adecuada y entró a la sala, donde encontró a Shaoran tirado en el suelo.

"- ¡SHAORAN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?" – preguntó ella, preocupada. Shaoran, perezosamente, se levantó del piso y la miró, con los ojos vacíos. Volvió a cerrarlos. "- ¡SHAORAN!" – gritó ella, angustiada. Él pareció responder, y se despertó.

"- ¿Qué pasa, Ying Fa?"

"- No, no me respondías, Shaoran. Me asustaste mucho." – la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza, y enterró la cara en su pecho.

"- Lo lamento. No quise asustarte así." – él se aferró a ella también. No sabía que le había pasado.

Al sentir como la abrazaban con fuerza, ella sintió que nunca más iba a estar sola. "- No me dejes, Shao..."

"- Nunca, Ying Fa..." – le respondió él. Ella se durmió en sus brazos, y él rió levemente. Era muy tierna cuando dormía. "Creo que si me gusta un poco más que sólo 'como amigos'" Pensó Shaoran, con una sonrisa nerviosa instalada en los labios. Sakura tenía los brazos alrededor del cuelo de él, y estaba firmemente abrazada. Él la llevó a su cuarto, pero ella no quería soltarlo. Al darse cuenta de ello, la llevó hasta su habitación y sacó un buzo. Luego la llevó a la habitación de ella, y puso el buzo para que durmiera abrazada a él.

Sakura se aferró al buzo como si fuera su última salvación. Él volvió a sonreír.

Despacio, para no hacer ruido, Shaoran salió de la habitación, mientras escuchaba a la oji-verde decir, en voz bien baja...

"- Shaoran..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Saku-chan, despierta..." – dijo Mei. No le había pasado desapercibido que estaba sujeta a un buzo de su primo como si fuera el último salvavidas del Titanic... "- Sakura... Sakura..." – Mei fue subiendo el tono de voz, hasta que se le ocurrió: "- SAKURA, NO QUERRÁS QUE EL PROFESOR TE DEJE AFUERA DEL AULA POR LLEGAR TARDE, ¿NO?"

Sakura reaccionó.

"- ¿HOEEEEEEEE? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" – La joven japonesa se levantó con velocidad y miró a su alrededor. "- Pero si yo... ¡MEI LING!"

Ya era muy tarde. Mei Ling había salido de la habitación gritando que se alistara para ir al cine.

Sakura se puso unos pantalones jeans, una remera blanca con pequeñas flores de cerezo rosadas bordadas, unas guillerminas rosas y blancas y una campera de jean. Se cepilló un poco el pelo, y lo dejó suelto. Bajó las escaleras, y se encontró con el resto de la pandilla. Mei tenía puesta una minifalda negra, zapatillas clásicas y una remera roja que decía 'Sexy' en negro. Tomoyo tenía una remera negra, una pollera tableada de jean, y unas zapatillas estilo botitas de jean. Pero el premio se lo llevaba Shaoran. Tenía una remera verde oscuro, un pantalón de jean semi-cargo **(N.A: Creo que es ese que tiene bolsillos grandes... yo tengo uno igual y lo amo!)**, y unas zapatillas de cuero informales. Su cabello estaba despeinado, como siempre.

"- ¿Vamos?" – dijo él, con las llaves en la mano. Subieron al auto, Mei y Tomoyo atrás, Sakura y Shaoran en los asientos delanteros.

Llegaron a un shopping chico. Era más bien un complejo de cines.

"- ¿Qué vamos a ver?" – preguntó Sakura.

"- Que les parece... ¿La Guerra de los Mundos?" – dijo Mei.

"- Claro." – respondió Tomoyo, luego de una mirada cómplice con Mei.

La idea que tenían Tomoyo y Mei era meterlos a ver una película en la que Sakura no quisiera quedarse sola.

Sacaron las entradas. Tomoyo y Mei dejaron que entraran al cine solos, excusándose de ir a comprar el pochoclo. **(N.A: Léase palomitas de maíz, o pop corn.)** Sakura y Shaoran iban a entrar, cuando sintieron cierta voz conocida a sus espaldas.

"- Ohh, que ternura, los tórtolos van juntos al cine... ¿Qué verán, una de miedo? Creo haberte advertido que esta es una niña miedosa que no soporta nada."

"- Matt." – dijo ella con sarcasmo, y se dio media vuelta a enfrentarlo.

El rubio le llevaba una altura considerable, y tenía una envergadura que asustaría a cualquier mujer, menos a ella.

"- Saku, no vale la pena..." – le dijo Shaoran, para tranquilizarla.

"- ¿Qué rayos te importa, pequeño llorón?" – **(N.A: Matthew debe estar borracho o drogado... porque, no sé como se lo imaginarán ustedes, pero yo, de cualquier forma menos como un "pequeño llorón")**

"- ¿Cuál es tu problema?" – le dijo Shaoran, enfrentándolo. Tenía la misma altura que Matthew, sólo que el último era un poco más intimidante y corpulento.

"- Oh vamos... Si hubiera esperado menos para drogarte, serías mía, Saku-chan, no lo olvides."

"- Déjala en paz." – Shaoran se paró en frente de Sakura.

"- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora son novios?"

"- Sí." – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Shaoran se sorprendió, y Matthew alcanzó a ver un astibo de duda en los ojos del ambarino.

"- No les creo. Se le nota en la cara la mentira."

"- Es la verdad."- dijo Sakura, aún desafiante.

"- Ah, ¿si? Demuéstrenlo."

Sakura miró a Shaoran, y éste tomó el rostro de la oji-verde con la mano. Juntó sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Lo que empezó con un simple roce para callar al idiota de Matthew, se transformó en una dulce danza sólo para dos. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. ¡Su primer beso! Y él si que sabía besar bien, o al menos eso parecía... Se sentía flotar en las nubes.

Por su parte, Shaoran estaba con la mente envuelta en una confusión abrumadora. Los suaves labios de la chica le estaban dando la más dulce y sabrosa de las torturas. Se separaron lentamente, pero no se miraron. Sólo se dieron media vuelta y entraron al cine.

"- Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, chicos." – dijo Matthew a su pandilla, con una expresión de enojo y asco muy evidente. "- Pero recuerda, Sakura, que en realidad nunca me voy." – susurró. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lobby de entrada al cine.

Tomoyo y Mei llegaron para ver justo, la escena del beso. Ambas estaban fascinadas, y Tomoyo hasta había sacado su cámara.

"- No te cansas, ¿verdad, T-chan?"

"- Nopo, para nada."

Filmó la entrada de ambos al cine, y luego, una vez que tuvieron la cámara guardada, entraron a la sala.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno chicas, ¡otro capítulo listo! Ya sé que no es tan largo como el anterior, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer... Son las 3 de la mañana, me muero de sueño!**

**Ah, si, les quería agregar la letra traducida de la canción de Evanescence. Todo cortesía de **** que aunque no pedí permiso, bueno, me 'robe' el contenido. ¡Perdóóóón! ¡Piedad!**

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí

Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí

He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí

**Bueno, si les interesa, ya está ahí para ustedes.**

**Hubiera hecho el capítulo más largo, pero no tuve tiempo. Mañana no estoy en casa y el domingo me voy de vacaciones con mi mamá y una amiga, ¡y no planeo escribir mucho allá!**

**¡Besos a todas, y gracias de nuevo!**

**Pily**


	7. Capítulo 6

"- ¿Cuál es tu problema?" – le dijo Shaoran, enfrentándolo. Tenía la misma altura que Matthew, sólo que el último era un poco más intimidante y corpulento.

"- Oh vamos... Si hubiera esperado menos para drogarte, serías mía, Saku-chan, no lo olvides."

"- Déjala en paz." – Shaoran se paró en frente de Sakura.

"- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora son novios?"

"- Sí." – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Shaoran se sorprendió, y Matthew alcanzó a ver un astibo de duda en los ojos del ambarino.

"- No les creo. Se le nota en la cara la mentira."

"- Es la verdad."- dijo Sakura, aún desafiante.

"- Ah, ¿si? Demuéstrenlo."

Sakura miró a Shaoran, y éste tomó el rostro de la oji-verde con la mano. Juntó sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Lo que empezó con un simple roce para callar al idiota de Matthew, se transformó en una dulce danza sólo para dos. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. ¡Su primer beso! Y él si que sabía besar bien, o al menos eso parecía... Se sentía flotar en las nubes.

Por su parte, Shaoran estaba con la mente envuelta en una confusión abrumadora. Los suaves labios de la chica le estaban dando la más dulce y sabrosa de las torturas. Se separaron lentamente, pero no se miraron. Sólo se dieron media vuelta y entraron al cine.

"- Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, chicos." – dijo Matthew a su pandilla, con una expresión de enojo y asco muy evidente. "- Pero recuerda, Sakura, que en realidad nunca me voy." – susurró. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lobby de entrada al cine.

Tomoyo y Mei llegaron para ver justo, la escena del beso. Ambas estaban fascinadas, y Tomoyo hasta había sacado su cámara.

"- No te cansas, ¿verdad, T-chan?"

"- Nopo, para nada."

Filmó la entrada de ambos al cine, y luego, una vez que tuvieron la cámara guardada, entraron a la sala.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡¡Resucité! Bueno, no, porque muerta no estaba... je, pero we:D aquí toy de nuevo.**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por abandonarlas tanto tiempo :D es que se me presentó la oportunidad de irme de vacaciones con mi mamá y una amiga a Mar del Plata, y acepte gustosa :D**

**Por suerte, conseguí un cuaderno y empecé a escribir allá. Todas las noches trabajé para darles lo mejor que pude, y el mar me inspiró y me dio otras fuerzas para poder seguir escribiendo y para soportar un par de líos 'por casa'.**

**Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste. ¡Feliz día del amigo! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Amidala Granger: Menos mal! Muy feliz cumple che! ¿Cómo la pasaste? Espero que bien! Bueno, que lo disfrutes!**

**Anahí: Hola! Está bien, no hay problema. Elegí esa peli xq la había ido a ver, y we. Bueno, mucha suerte che! SI, el beso fue forzado, pero no se, era el empujón que necesitaban :D. Nos vemos!**

**Dreams Kokoro: Hola! Bueno, no se si hay mucho más romance, pero hay un pequeño intento :S espero que te guste!**

**HiKaRu: Me encanto cuando lo escribí! Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Mis vacaciones estuvieron lindísimas, gracias. No tengo mucha facilidad, pero si los repaso mucho, no se, terminan por dejar de gustarme :S bueno, espero que este capi te guste. Nos vemos!**

**Serenity Princess: Hola! Mirá, no te lo digo con intención de atacar, pero Eriol es mío! Y Shaoran también! Bueno, no, son de CLAMP, pero en fin... Jejeje, supongo que para el proxx capi lo voy a poner pero no te prometo nada, si? Bueno, saludos!**

**Lady Esmeralda: Hola! Mirá, somos muchas para matarlo, así que elegí una forma porque si no, no nos alcanzan! Una amiga (que no tiene ni la más minima idea de que es CCS) que lo leyó, estuvo a punto de salir con una escopeta, hasta que la convencí de que todo esto es una ficción nn'. Bueno, yo tmb tengo muchos planes sanguinarios que armar, así que te dejo con el capi! Suerte, nos vemos!**

**Sakume Nohara: Holas! Bueno, estamos todas con ganas de raptar a Shaoran, pero no te preocupes, ya estamos tramando el plan, jeje. Bueno, me alegro que te guste! Amo Evanescence! Tienen la mejor música del mundo! Bue, no sé si para tanto pero igual adoro :D espero que este capi te resulte más largo y que te guste!**

**Angel Of The Watery: Hola! Cuando Shaoran y todo el club ANTI-MATT terminemos con ese tipo, ni los ojos le van a quedar… muajajaja. Espero que te guste el fic aunque no puedas leer este agradecimiento (Kim: Perdona a estas niñas vagas por no terminarlos antes uu') y espero que te vaya muy bien! No te preocupes x quedarte sin Internet, una vez que me pegué a alguien, Jamás volverás a ver la luz del día O.o bueno no es para tanto :D pero weno. Mucha suerte! Te kiero muchooooo!**

**Yang-v: Hola! Bueno, en este capi hay un poco más, dosificado, y no puedo prometer demasiado, pero espero que les guste!**

**Undine: Hola! Acá está! Hay un poco más, que espero que te guste. Suerte!**

**KoteOtaku: Holas! Jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste xq más abajo hay algo más, Jejeje. Matt, es, simplemente, desecho tóxico... pero no te preocupes, como siguen las cosas, lo voy a mandar a freír churros antes de lo esperado! Bueno, no porque me arruino el fic... en fin, mucho palabrerío de mi parte (Kim: perdonala, es la locura...) Y vos perdoná a mi conciencia. Que disfrutes el fic!**

**Sakshakili: Hola! Muchas gracias y no te preocupes, pero cuento con tu review a partir de ahora no es obligación :D... Saludos!**

**Kala: Holitas! Perdón que tarde tanto (y que escriba tan poco) pero es que me fui una semana de vacaciones y no tenía computadora donde pasar lo que había escrito, así que bueno, por eso demoré. Espero que te guste esto!**

**Akirachinty: Hola! Si, se que son cortos, pero juro que hago lo mejor que puedo... aunque no es mucho :S bueno, espero que te guste este capi! Mucha suerte! Ah y no te preocupes por Eriol -- que ya aparecerá**

**Sakurita86: Holitas! Bueno, fue la mejor que se me ocurrió, Jejeje. No, por ahora no se van a hacer novios y hay una llegada especial en este capi... así que bueno, espero que te guste lo que pase. Las vacaciones estuvieron lindísimas, y en estas escribí todo este capítulo y una "sorpresa" especial que todavía no pasé a la computadora pero que falta poquito... Jejeje. Bueno, saludos, ojalá y te guste!**

**Chouri: Muchas gracias, la pasé muy lindo! Que mal que te hayas quedado sin internet... a mi ya me pasó varias veces que mi hermosa compu no tiene ganas de que yo me conecte y me hace cielo y tierra para que ande... Bueno, espero que te guste el capi nos vemos!**

**Pantera: Hola! Bueno, con este beso se desataron algunas emociones, más abajo 'ta más detalladito :D espero que te guste y no te hagas problema por el review :D**

**Celina Sosa: Jejeje, si, Matt las pagará! Muchas gracias, las pasé muy bien! Espero que te guste el capi :D**

**Caro: Hola! Muchísimas gracias! La pasé muy lindo y pude escribir, lamento la tardanza :D Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo esté bueno, y que te guste!**

**Sakura-Chan: Hola! Bueno, gracias! Hay alguna que otra escenita, espero que les guste!**

**¡Dedicado a todos mis amigos por el día y a **

**Amidala Granger por ser su cumple!**

Entraron a la sala sonrojados y abrazados, ambos preguntándose qué habría sentido el otro, y que había sentido cada uno en su interior. Ese beso, ¿había sido para callar a Matt, o había algo más profundo, algo que no comprendían aún?

No prestaron mucha atención a las colas de las películas. Aunque quisieran, no podrían. Se sentaron juntos, bastante juntos, pero no se dijeron nada. Cuando Mei y Tomoyo, ellos trataron de aparentar normalidad, pero las dos jóvenes sabían muy bien lo que había pasado, y se limitaban a enviar miradas pícaras a la pareja y entre ellas.

Sakura no tenía miedo de las escenas de la película, sólo estaba algo impresionada. **(N.A: No voy a dar detalles por si alguien que no vio la película está interesada) **así que de vez en cuando ella corría la mirada de la pantalla y enfocaba en otra dirección, aunque al hacerlo, su rostro se ponía aún más rojo, al descubrir alguna que otra pareja besándose. Se sorprendió a si misma múltiples veces, sosteniendo la mano de Shaoran con fuerza o escondiéndose en su hombro. Gracias a la oscuridad, no podían ver sus rostros, algo que ambos agradecían para ellos, pero que los desesperaba cuando querían ver al otro. Sakura estaba un poco desesperada ya, al no saber que era lo que al chico que le pasaba, pero se consolaba diciéndose: "Al menos no me rechaza"

Por su parte, él ya no podría estar más confundido. Ella se refugiaba en su hombro a casa rato y el ya muy rojo color de su rostro se insentificaba. Pasó una mano por su cabello y en un intento por prestar atención a lo que estaba viendo, pensó: "No tengo que sentirme avergonzado, después de todo, es solo una favor, ¿no? Al menos ella está conmigo, no me echa. Todo está bien, todo transcurre con normalidad, ¿no?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegaron a la mansión rápido, ya que del cine salieron directamente al auto y luego, a la 'casa'. Mei y Tomoyo sabían que Sakura seguramente estaba algo nerviosa por la situación, (encuentro con Matt, y beso.), así que se la llevaron al su cuarto con la velocidad de un fórmula 1, antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir, hacer o pensar en nada. Tomoyo había planificado lenta y tranquila, durante el viaje, una conversación que las llevara al grano con indirectas, pero Mei tenía otras ideas...

"- ¿Qué pasó en el cine?" – le preguntó ni bien entraron, sin dar ni una sola vuelta. Pero al notar la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, y la mirada de Tomoyo de: '¡Lo arruinaste!', trató de darle otra dirección al asunto. "- Vimos salir a Matthew del cine." – mintió. En realidad no mintió exactamente, solo, omitió lo más importante. "- ¿Ocurrió algo con él?" - preguntó, inquisitiva, sin especificar quien era 'él'.

Sakura suspiró.

"- Bueno, sí." – empezó, tomando aire. "- Nos encontramos con Matthew. Dijo algo sobre drogarme antes para tenerme, Shaoran me defendió y bueno, le dijimos un pequeña mentira sin importancia. Eso pasó" – Sakura finalizó con tono firme, pero poco convincente. De más está decir, que su sonrojo la delataba. Parecía un farol de navidad. **(N.A: ¿Dónde leí eso?)**

"- Define 'pequeña mentira'" – pidió Tomoyo.

"- Bueno, le dije que Shaoran es mi..." – se sonrojó aún más y dijo en un tono casi imperceptible: "- Novio."

Tomoyo estaba a una distancia considerable de su amiga, y no pudo escuchar muy bien su susurro, aunque lo suponía. Pero Mei si había escuchado, y se puso a saltar por toda la habitación a los gritos.

"- ¡NOVIOS! ¡SON NOVIOS! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA!"

Sakura, toda sonrojada, trataba de calmar a la chica, porque aunque sabía que Shaoran no se encontraba en su habitación, en cualquier momento se le podía ocurrir subir a buscar algo y ¡ZAS! Escucharía todo el escándalo, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa.

Tomoyo sonrió. Sakura sabía bien, aún en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, que no serviría de nada decirle eso a Matt, y que probablemente las cosas se pusieran peor posterior a esa mentira. Eso indicaba que; O Sakura le tenía mucha confianza a Shaoran; o bien había algo más que simple amistad entre ellos, aunque no estuvieran seguros.

Le agradaba mucho más la segunda opción...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran iba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba a esa hermosa sala de entrenamiento, ataviado con la ropa necesaria. Pese a que era algo tarde ya, necesitaba ordenar su cabeza un poco, y que mejor forma que pelear contra invisibles enemigos con su hermosa espada. Había dejado de sonrojarse por pensar en como besó a Sakura, y se dio cuenta, aunque tomándose su tiempo, que había adorado ese beso. Tocó sus labios, sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos. Le había encantado ese beso. Eso era nuevo para él. Quería más de esos besos.

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

"- ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Xiao Lang!" – una mujer de edad madura técnicamente corría al ambarino por los pasillos de la casa, hacía rato. Pero él apenas se percató antes de entrar, que lo venían siguiendo.

En su mano tenía el picaporte, y lo miraba como si fuera a quemarlo. Miró a su madre y ésta, en silencio, se sobresaltó. La mirada de su hijo, estaba tan cambiada... Tenía un brillo que jamás había visto en él, y a decir verdad, tenía un brillo que jamás había visto en nadie, a parte de su difunto esposo.

"- ¿Qué le sucede, madre?" – preguntó él, entre sorprendido y enajenado a la situación. Aunque su madre lo quería mucho, no acostumbraba a hablar mucho con ella, solamente en ocasiones estrictas como fiestas o trivialidades como saludos o tocar temas cotidianos durante la cena. Ahora lo buscaba, y le sonreía como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo para un hijo.

"- Xiao Lang... Tus ojos, están cambiados. ¿Algo sucedió?"

Shaoran se sorprendió también, del dulce tono que ella usaba.

"- ¿Por qué?" – contestó él, sin poner más atención a la formalidad que se suponía debía usar.

"- Porque estás más distraído. Cada vez que te llamo, puedo notar como tu piel se tensa, como te pones más erguido. Me prestas atención al instante, y hoy grite durante 10 minutos tu nombre para lograr que me pusieras atención. Y tus ojos, también ellos delatan un cambio en ti." – Shaoran la miraba, más que sorprendido. "- Soy tu madre. Te amo, y necesito, y quiero saber como estás, que te sucede, y lo noto aunque me callo, muchas veces. Sé que no estoy muy presente, pero tú solo te delatas... Sé que algo cambió en ti. Dime qué."

Shaoran suspiró profundamente, y, para ser sincera, la madre de Shaoran no esperó esa reacción.

"- Lo sé, y creo que lo siento. Bueno, no tanto. No puedo evitarlo. Estuve muy confundido estos días. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca había sentido todo esto. Ella me cambió. Y hoy, bueno, hoy hice algo tal vez, indebido, pero fue tan hermoso, madre... Yo la besé..."

Ieran sonrió. Sabía que era algo bueno lo que le había pasado a su hijo, pero no sabía qué.

"- ¿Quién? ¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"- Es Ying Fa, madre. Es ella."

Shaoran se sorprendió, una vez más, con la respuesta de su madre.

"- ¿Y ella cómo lo recibió? ¿Cuál fue la situación?"

"- Nosotros, nos encontramos con un hombre, que la lastimó en el pasado, un hombre que estuvo a punto de dejarla hecha pedazos si su hermano no hubiera llegado... En fin, él le dijo algunas cosas que preferiría no repetir, y ella le hizo creer que somos pareja. Nos pidió, no, nos ordenó que se lo demostráramos, y yo la besé. Ella me correspondió, pero no sé si fue para callar a ese idiota, pero, aunque fuera así, desearía tener que callar a ese idiota todo momento. Me encantó ese beso."

Ieran tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba muy sorprendida. Sabía que eso algún día iba a pasar, pero no se lo esperaba.

Y llegó a su cabeza como un rayo: Su hijo estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, sólo que él no lo sabía, porque no sabía como se sentía estar enamorado.

La dama se limitó a tocarle la cabeza con afecto a su hijo menor, y a darle el mejor y único consejo que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

"- Aclara tus sentimientos, y díselos cuando estén preparados. Adoro esa mirada en ti y la adoro aún más por el motivo que la tienes. ¿Sabes, hijo? Esa mirada te hace ver casi igual a tu padre."

Ahora era Shaoran quien observaba a su interlocutora, boquiabierto y sorprendido.

"- Te amo hijo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero no lo conseguirás si no trabajas duro por eso. Ahora debo irme, pero recuerda mis palabras, aunque sea, como una sugerencia que podrás contemplar en el momento de la duda."

La hermosa mujer se retiró, implacable e imponente, y con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando a su hijo menos sorprendido pero feliz.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un guardia estaba apostado en una de las entradas de la mansión, cuando notó a un joven acercándose. Éste vestía una gabardina y usaba lentes, a pesar de que era de noche y no hacía ni pizca de frío. Parecía un detective encubierto.

"- ¿Vive aquí Sakura Kinomoto, señor?" – preguntó el misterioso.

"- ¿Quién es usted?" – respondió el guardia, desconfiado.

"- Oh, soy su novio. Hemos discutido en Japón, y por el amor que aún le tengo, he decidido seguirla hasta aquí. No le diga que aquí me encuentro, probablemente no querrá verme. Sólo dígame si ella vive aquí, será un consuelo saber que ella está bien."

Lamentablemente, el guardia tenía un corazón blando, y creyó cada palabra de aquel extraño interlocutor.

"- Si señor, ella vive aquí. Le deseo mucha suerte cuando la vea. Pero antes, ¿podría decirme su nombre?"

"- Matt, señor. Simplemente Matt. Muchas gracias." – contestó. Sin más, se retiró pensando: "Gracias, si, idiota. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves, mi queridísima Flor? Yo no saldré de tu vida jamás, no hasta dejarte una marca que ni tu 'noviecito' podrá ayudarte a borrar."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Bueno chicas, tengo ganas de practicar un poco. ¡Nos vemos al rato!"

Mei y Tomoyo la observaron salir, algo confundidas. ¿Cómo iba a ir a practicar Sakura si ya era tan tarde? Se miraron, y segundos después, entendieron que se trataba de algo de Sakura con Shaoran, algo que ellos dos habían creado más íntimamente, y que no les habían contado. Mei refunfuñó algo sobre que eran la pareja perfecta ya que ambos eran un par de mentirosos. Tomoyo rió, le acarició la cabeza y le dijo:

"- Al menos ya tienen un secreto... Ya déjalos, deben tener de que hablar..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran entró en la sala de prácticas y encendió un equipo de música. Colocó música de Feng Shui para relajarse, y comenzó las practicas con una espada común. Recordó su primer combate con Sakura y sonrió levemente, sin una gota de orgullo. Abrió un pequeño armario para sacar la espada de su padre. Dentro, había un pequeño espejo. Prestó especial atención en su mirada, cerró los ojos, y se concentró en momentos que había pasado con Sakura. Por su mente voló la primera vez que la vió, su primer combate, el segundo, cuando la vió, deseando ese oso, y sus ojos, cuando lo tuvieron enfrente... Su mente así pasó por momentos hermosos, hasta el beso. Ahí fue cuando abrió sus ojos.

Tenían un color ámbar tan profundo que sintió que se ahogaría en ellos, sólo por verlos. Y notó en su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa. Nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco muy usual en él. Dejó de mirarse, cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta.

La había visto en el espejo.

"- ¿Cómo estas?"

Sakura estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, con la ropa necesaria para practicar y con su mirada llena de confusión. Había observado como Shaoran se miraba al espejo por unos 5 minutos, y se dio cuenta que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo ensimismada, mirando a alguien. Cerró los ojos.

Por su parte, Shaoran simplemente no sabía que hacía ella ahí. Durante la película le había surgido la posibilidad de que Sakura permaneciera ahí con terror a que Matt se acercara a ella, o que la esperara, pero eso no había sucedido, y ahora no tenía la obligación de estar ahí, con su espada, esperando.

Sin embargo, lo hacía.

"- Shaoran, yo..." – empezó Sakura, rompiendo el ya tan molesto silencio. "- Yo quería agradecerte lo de hoy, con Matthew. No sé que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado ahí a mi lado.

"Probablemente no nos hubiéramos besado y no estaría en este mar de confusión." Pensó Shaoran, de modo irónico.

"- Por nada. Bueno, sobre lo del... beso, tú sabes, pues yo..." – Shaoran no sabía como abordar la situación. Y Sakura no lo ayudó ciertamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabrá nunca de dónde salió esa pregunta. La cuestión es que retumbó en sus oídos, y en las paredes, de un modo desopilante.

"- ¿Crees en el amor?"

Shaoran giró su cabeza, y la miró muy intrigado.

"-..." – silencio por parte del ambarino, lo cual sólo consiguió poner más nerviosa a Sakura.

"- Que si crees en el amor a primera vista, a segunda..."

"- No lo sé. Jamás me lo puse a pensar. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"- Yo creo que existe de todo. Todo es posible en esta vida, pero enamorarse, es necesario para existir. Creo que cada persona tiene un complemento en esta vida, a veces lo encuentra enseguida, a veces le toma algo de tiempo, a veces lo odia por años antes de empezar a llevarse bien y descubrir que lo que sienten es especial... Pero si creo. Por un momento, después de lo de Matthew, no creí mucho en el amor, pero ahora, recuperé esa sensación de que todo va a estar bien, y de que si hay alguien para mi en este mundo..."

Sakura suspiró, risueña. Shaoran solo la observó, y la siguió observando... La expresión de la chica se iba notando cada vez más triste, y el joven chino se preocupó.

"- Oye, ¿te sientes bien?"

"¡¡¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! ¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA CONTIGO? ¿POR QUÉ ME CONFUNDES TANTO?" Pensó Sakura. Quería gritar, quería aullarle al mar y al viento y a todo y a todos que estaba confundida y que necesitaba que alguien aclarara sus dudas.

"- Sí, estoy bien." – dijo con la mirada perdida. Sentía que si su mirada se fijaba en él, perdería por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba y no sabía por qué. El chico comenzaba a darse media vuelta para empezar a practicar. Ella, ajena a sus acciones, volvió a hablar. "- Pero... ¿nunca has sentido...? No, no lo creo..."

"- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nunca sentí?" – preguntó él.

"- ¿Nunca has sentido, que estás parado, en un salón lleno de gente, y que gritas que no entiendes, que necesitas respuestas, y que nadie te escucha? ¿Qué están todos tan encerrados en sus vidas que no les importa un comino la tuya?"

"- ¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO? ¿QUÉ HAY DE TOMOYO, DE MEI LING, DE TU HERMANO, DE TU PADRE?" – Gritó Shaoran, alarmando a la joven.

"- No lo digo por ellos. ¡Por favor! ¿Justo ellos, que me han dado tanto..." – Sakura sonrió nostálgica, pero su sonrisa pronto se borró. "- Lo siento, es que, estos encuentros con Matt me agobian mental y físicamente. Yo con él si me sentía gritar en un salón lleno de gente sin que me escuchen. Inclusive lo soñé un par de veces, pero él me decía que eran sólo sueños, que no tenía que darles mayor importancia..." – la chica se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, nerviosa.

"- ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Acaso yo te produzco eso?" – preguntó él, suavemente.

"- ¿Tú? Para nada Shao, para nada." – la chica se estiró para recostarse arriba de él suavemente. "- Eres el mejor amigo que hice en tan poco tiempo. A ti te conté cosas que Matthew no sabría ni el mil años... ¿Por qué me tortura?" – dijo ella, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amigo.

Un amigo que pensaba un poco diferente a como suele pensar un amigo...

"- Pues no lo sé, Ying Fa... Pero prometo no dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño."

"- Muchas gracias Shao..." – dijo ella, refugiándose en brazos de él.

Shaoran la abrazó, sin confusión. Sólo sabía que él la necesitaba y ella a él. Al menos por ahora...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- El vuelo A787F4 proveniente de Tokio, Japón, está aterrizando en estos momentos."

En ese vuelo estaba llegando un respetable doctor de la región de Japón, becado para hacer un postgrado de su carrera. Sabía que su hermana estaba en el mismo país, así que cuando bajó del avión, con un papel en la mano, se encaminó derecho hasta la puerta y tomó el primer taxi que encontró.

"- A la mansión Li, por favor."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente...

En la casa de la familia Li, las cuatro hermanas revoloteaban alrededor del recién llegado hombre, quien decía ser hermano de Sakura. Cuando ella bajó al comedor, se encontró con su hermano, con las maletas a un costado, sonriéndole.

"- ¡HERMANO!"

"- Hola monstruo, ¿cómo has estado? ¿No habrás destrozado nada a esta gente, no?"

"- ¡HERMANO!" – Sakura estaba a punto de darle un flor de pisotón, cuando sintió la voz de Shaoran en las escaleras.

"- ¿Hermano? ¿Este es tu hermano, Sakura?"

"- Sí. ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?"

"- YO soy Xiao Lang LI, el DUEÑO de esta MANSIÓN." – le contestó Shaoran, algo exasperado. ¡Odiaba que lo trataran de mocoso!

"- Sigues siendo un mocoso para mi."

"- ¡TOUYA! ¡Ya no molestes a Shao!" – lo reprendió Sakura,

Si Touya había escuchado bien (y no dudaba de su buen oído) Sakura lo había llamado Shao. "Shao, es un apodo... Por lo tanto..."

Touya agarró a Shaoran del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba y le gritó:

"- ¿¡¿¡TU QUÉ TE TRAES CON MI HERMANA?"

Sakura se interpuso en el medio de los dos.

"- ¡Touya, deja en paz a Shaoran, el no es mala persona! ¡Preocúpate más por Matthew!"

"- ¿Matthew?"- A Touya pareció prendérsele una lamparita. Dejó a Shaoran caer al piso, con los ojos fijos en la nada y repitiendo ese nombre.

Sakura se agachó a ver que Shaoran estuviera bien. Por un segundo, se sonrojaron, ya que sin querer (o queriendo) estuvieron a punto de rozar sus rostros. Pero eso le pasó desapercibido a Touya, quien seguía obsesionado con ese nombre.

"- Si Touya, por favor, ya no lo nombres, me da jaqueca."

Sakura, Shaoran y Touya se sentaron a comer. Este último estaba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos, y casi no prestaba atención a los comentarios de su hermana. Por ahora, sólo tenía algo en mente:

"¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE ESTE IDIOTA AHORA?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ese día ya tenían que ir a la escuela, y tuvieron que salir algo apurados, ya que habían demorado mucho en su desayuno.

Mei, Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura y Shaoran iban en el auto, los dos últimos algo sonrojados. Touya iba porque 'quería conocer dónde era que el monstruo y el mocoso se ejercitaban', por lo cual se ganó un fuerte pisotón (cortesía de Sakura), pero no desistió y se resignaron a llevarlo.

"- Hola chicos." – dijo Yukito, de modo alegre.

Todos le respondieron casi del mismo modo, menos cierto hermano algo celoso que lo miraba feo.

"- ¿Quién eres?"

"- Yukito Tsukishiro, hermano de Yue. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"- Touya Kinomoto, hermano de Sakura."

"- ¡Ah! Mucho gusto. ¿Te venías a anotar?"

"- De hecho, quería acompañar al monstruo. Estoy haciendo un postgrado en medicina, soy médico."

"- Pues felicitaciones, entonces. Puedes ir tranquilo, Sakura y sus amigos están en buenas manos."

"- Te lo agradezco, Tsukishiro." – dijo Touya bastante sinceramente. "- Adiós Mei, Tomoyo, Mocoso, Monstruo."

"- ¡HERMANO!" – dijo Sakura, blandiendo un sable en la mano. Muy tarde. Él, veloz, ya se había ido.

"- Muy bien, Sakura, Li, practiquen. Tomoyo y Mei Ling, les pido que por favor hagan lo mismo por su lado. El resto, conmigo." – dijo Yukito, llevándose al resto de la clase.

"- ¡Hola!" – le dijo una chica a Sakura. "- ¡Que bueno que no te fuiste! ¿Ahora me ayudarás?"

"- ¡Hola! ¡Claro! Me pude quedar, por suerte. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"- Me llamo Courtney, soy Australiana." – respondió la chica que había demostrado admiración para con ella la última vez que había peleado seriamente.

"- Mi nombre es Sakura, y por supuesto que te ayudaré. Pero no puedo hoy, ¿qué te parece si programamos una clase especial hoy por la tarde? Podemos pedirle a Yukito que nos 'preste' la escuela."

"- ¡Me parece genial!"

"- De acuerdo." – Sakura saludó a la chica y fue con Shaoran a practicar un rato.

Se pusieron en guardia, con floretes, para calentar entre ellos. Sakura tenía en su mirada determinación, y en su mente solo había una palabra: Vencer.

Por su lado, Shaoran también estaba decidido a ganar, sólo que tampoco estaba muy 'mentalizado', diría yo. Así que Sakura, con un certero golpe tocó su hombro con rapidez. Él se sorprendió y la miró. Aunque había hecho una maniobra excelente, lo que usualmente significa estar muy concentrado, ella tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada.

"- ¿Sakura?"

Ella no respondió, sólo se puso en guardia, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

Durante dos horas, él le ganó en todas las oportunidades. Aunque ella se movía ágilmente, no había que ser un sabio para ver que no estaba en la pelea.

Mientras tanto, en su mente sólo había imágenes. Imágenes desde el momento en el que conoció a Shaoran hasta esa pelea. En realidad, no estaba ausente, sólo que lo que demostraba afuera, con su rostro y con su cuerpo, no era lo mismo que lo que sentía. Trataba de evaluar como se sentía, pero no conseguía nada, si no más y más confusión. Estaba Shaoran por darle un golpe en el hombro, cuando salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Esquivó el golpe gusto a tiempo, poniendo el florete entremedio del ataque y su hombro.

Sakura miró a Shaoran.

Shaoran miró a Sakura.

Shaoran iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"- Me tengo que ir con Courtney."

Ella comenzó a darse media vuelta, sin romper el contacto visual con el chico. Cuando por fin lo rompió, él la sujeto por la muñeca y le dijo:

"- ¿Qué pasa?"

"- Nada pasa."

"- No me mientas. Creo conocerte un poco y puedo notarlo. Sólo dime..."

"- Pues te equivocas, no me conoces. Si me conocieras..."

"- Si te conociera, ¿qué?"

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la mano de Shaoran había pasado hasta sus caderas.

"- Si me conocieras, sólo me dejarías ir, y esperarías a que luego te lo explique."

"- Pues entonces tú no me conoces a mí. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca."

"- Pues entonces pobre de ti. Me voy, tengo que hacer."

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió algo de presión sobre sus labios.

Eran los labios de Shaoran, que acariciaban despacio los suyos.

Sakura no lo pensó, no podía. Entreabrió un poco los suyos, dejando que Shaoran la besara de enserio.

Shaoran seguía sosteniendo su cintura, pero aún con ese apoyo, la chica debió buscar más, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Shaoran.

Se separaron apenas para tomar aire, y reanudaron enseguida. Era como un licor embriagante, y cada poco que probaban los hacía desear más.

Sakura, de repente, reaccionó. Se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de Shaoran, y por eso, por todo lo que ese beso le estaba haciendo sentir, tan confuso y tan deseado, se separó.

"- ¿Qué pasa ahora?" – preguntó él con voz ronca.

"- Yo... tú... esto no, no tiene que pasar."

Sakura salió corriendo, dejando a Shaoran confundido, pero feliz.

**Notas finales de esta desquiciada autora:**

**¡¡Hola! Me di cuenta de que hay algo que no puse arriba... Estoy escribiendo un fic (sorpresa especial), intento de one-shot, sobre un "sueño" que tuve, que espero que les guste. Todavía no está en la compu, si no en papel, dónde trato de adaptarlo del mejor modo posible a CCS (ya que lo soñé con lo que vendría a ser gente que conozco).**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi! **

**MUERTE A MATT**

**Pily**


	8. Capítulo 7

"- Si me conocieras, sólo me dejarías ir, y esperarías a que luego te lo explique."

"- Pues entonces tú no me conoces a mí. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca."

"- Pues entonces pobre de ti. Me voy, tengo que hacer."

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió algo de presión sobre sus labios.

Eran los labios de Shaoran, que acariciaban despacio los suyos.

Sakura no lo pensó, no podía. Entreabrió un poco los suyos, dejando que Shaoran la besara de enserio.

Shaoran seguía sosteniendo su cintura, pero aún con ese apoyo, la chica debió buscar más, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Shaoran.

Se separaron apenas para tomar aire, y reanudaron enseguida. Era como un licor embriagante, y cada poco que probaban los hacía desear más.

Sakura, de repente, reaccionó. Se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de Shaoran, y por eso, por todo lo que ese beso le estaba haciendo sentir, tan confuso y tan deseado, se separó.

"- ¿Qué pasa ahora?" – preguntó él con voz ronca.

"- Yo... tú... esto no, no tiene que pasar."

Sakura salió corriendo, dejando a Shaoran confundido, pero feliz.

**Holas chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo mejor... con ganas de escribir, jejeje. **

**Creo que todas saben ya lo de los reviews... En fin, si tienen alguna duda, algo que no entiendan, dejen su msn (o mail) que yo les contesto. Tampoco soy una chica con la agenda tan apretada :P**

**Bueno, les agradezco a Ireli456, a Amidala Granger, a Sakurita86, a juna-chan, a dreams kokoro, a ParvatiPPatty, a sashakili, a Lady Esmeralda, a Hermy22, a Watery, a Hik-chan (aunque el review no entro no importa!), a Mi-chan, a 2Miru, a KoteOtaku, a Kala, a Sakume Nohara (gracias por avisarme ú-ù), a Pantera, a Celina Sosa, a Undine, a Chouri, a Malfoys red-haired lover, a Saku-cerezo y a Fan-Sakura.**

**Muchas gracias a todas! Mil perdones, esos agradecimientos son lo mejor que puedo hacer ToT**

**A las que quieren matar a Matt, les pido por favor: Déjemelo a mi! Yo lo quiero matar! Encontré un acantilado que tiene una vista preciosa y una caída de los mil demonios jejeje así que we, ahí ya tenemos un buen lugar, Jejeje.**

**ToT creo que no a muchas les gustó mi último fic ToT pero no importa, creo que los One-Shot no son lo mío :D**

**Bechios!**

**Espero que disfruten el capi. No prometo actualizar más rápido porque ahora retomé el cole, y me había olvidado que para el lunes tenía que calcar 5 mapas y para ayer una prueba! Horror! Bueno, suerte!**

**A todas, muchios saludos!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al no saber a dónde ir sin que Shaoran la encontrara, decidió encerrarse en el baño de mujeres de la escuela, esperando a que milagrosamente él decidiera irse. Respiró profundamente contra la pared del baño, aunque con un poco de rabia por haber escapado. "¿Por qué rabia?" se preguntó. Intentó convencerse a si misma de que Shaoran no la había besado, o más bien, que ella no le había correspondido, pero era inútil. Por sobre todo, ella disfrutó de ese beso.

"Oh Dios."

Tocó sus labios levemente con la yema de los dedos. "¿Realmente me gustó ese beso?" Interiormente no tenía ninguna duda: le había encantado. Había sido más real que el primero, ya que ésta vez, no querían callar a nadie, ¿no? "Dios, ¿qué me pasa?" se cuestionaba a si misma, mientras en ella un remolino de emociones nuevas le sacudía la mente y el corazón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran seguía parado en el mismo lugar dónde había besado a Sakura y dónde la había visto huir, sin mover un dedo. Sólo su rostro había cambiado; ahora tenía instalada una gran sonrisa de tonto. Porque así se sentía, como un iluso. "Pero debo ser el tonto más feliz de la Tierra." Pensaba. Y eso lo hacía sonreír más.

"¿Qué más quiere un iluso enamorado que besar a la chica que ama y que ella le corresponda? Sólo estar a su lado." Su mente divagaba, soñaba despierto, todo con ella, sin notar cómo las palabras de su mente se ponían de acuerdo con las de su corazón.

Se había enamorado de Sakura, ¿y? Ahora lo sabía y lo hacía feliz. Sonreía como un tonto enamorado, pensaba como un tonto enamorado. En definitiva, se había convertido en un tonto enamorado.

De la única mujer que le tiene miedo a fracasar, tanto miedo que llegó a practicar un deporte de defensa y ataque, para no sentirse intimidada y poderse proteger. La única mujer cuyo pasado aún la persigue de un modo que llegó a involucrarlo. La única mujer que, en forma indirecta, le rogaba ayuda. La única mujer que simplemente, con una sonrisa y un parpadeo lo llevaban más allá de las nubes.

Y esa mujer vivía con él, comía con él, respiraba con él, sonreía con él, practicaba con él su deporte favorito.

Ella era la mujer ideal.

**(N.A: Y se llama Pilar, jejeje)**

Y no podía dejarla escapar. Pero... ¿adónde se había metido?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura seguía encerrada en el baño, sólo que ahora se miraba en el espejo. No sabía si reírse o llorar, así que optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos. Se quedó mirando su reflejo por un largo rato, tratando de ver en sus ojos lo que la confusión no le permitía ver de sí misma. El espejo no le devolvía una mala imagen de si misma, por el contrario. Veía una joven atlética, tranquila. El problema era en su interior, dónde todo era confuso. Decidió salir del baño, ya que el olor a desinfectante era muy fuerte y porque Courtney la esperaba hacía ya 10 largos minutos que ella había gastado en mirarse al espejo. Decidió que una ligera práctica no la mataría, y no lo hizo. Luego de enseñarle a Courtney unos trucos con la espada, ella tomó un sable y comenzó a practicar frente a un enemigo invisible, que ella parecía ver. Era como si frente a sus ojos, palabras confusas se materializaran frente a ella, y cuando las iba a tocar con el sable para destruirlas, éstas se corrían y le hacía burla. Sakura sintió cansancio por un momento y tiró el sable al piso, llamando la atención de Courtney, quien de todos modos la estaba mirando para poder aprender uno o dos trucos de ella, a ojo. Acto seguido, Sakura cayó rendida al lado del sable.

"- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Courtney, sumamente preocupada.

"- Si Court, gracias. Sólo estoy un poco cansada." – respondió la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

"- ¡Que bueno! De todos modos, paremos un rato. Nos cansaremos." – dijo Courtney, sentándose al lado de la cansada castaña.

"- Ya que estamos, cuéntame algo de ti Court." – le pidió Sakura.

"- Bueno, como te dije, soy Australiana, pero mis padres trabajan mucho, y los van trasladando, así que me acostumbré a viajar. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacer amigos, ya que las relaciones a distancia no son tan fáciles de mantener como uno desearía. Mientras un chico de... Estados Unidos, por ejemplo, me comenta que un ex compañero rompió un vidrio, yo tal vez estoy en un avión a París, para conocer la ciudad y bueno, en fin, también vivo 'en otra'."

"- Te entiendo. Yo hace poco más de una semana que estoy en China, y realmente mi país natal, Japón, y todo lo que suceda en él, me parece muy distante ya."

"- No me entiendes, tu si tienes la posibilidad de hacer amigos." – respondió la chica, un poco afligida.

"- No me malinterpretes, pero eso corre a cuenta de cada uno. Tienes que acercarte y demostrar interés por los gustos de los otros, verás que aquí podrás hacerte amiga de chicos que compartan tus mismos intereses."

Así la charla concluyó. Sakura se sentía confundida y se alegró de poder salir de ahí cuando Courtney le dijo que debía irse. Se despidieron y, mientras Courtney se dirigía a su casa, ella caminaba dando vueltas por Hong Kong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡T-CHAN! – gritaba la tan conocida y distinguida voz de Mei Ling.

"- ¿Qué pasa, Mei?" – contestó la amatista, bajando una pequeña escalera mientras se ataba el pelo.

"- Acabo de recordar, que al final si los dejamos solos."- sonrió Mei, pícara.

"- ¡Jojojo, es cierto! Y, ¿qué propones?"

"- Cuando vuelva Sakura, sacarle toda la información posible, veamos que es lo que hace mi primo cuando están... mmm, a solas..."

"- ¿Te refieres a si volvió a besarla?" – preguntó Tomoyo, con una ligera expresión que Mei no alcanzó a descifrar.

"- ¿Qué estás tramando, T-chan?"

"- Por favor Mei, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy tramando algo?"

"- ¿Te conozco un poco?"

"- Oh, está bien." – se rindió Tomoyo. Acto seguido, se acercó a Mei y comenzó a contarle una pequeña idea que se le había ocurrido...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura daba vueltas por el centro de Hong Kong, sin tener una dirección precisa. Encontró una plaza y se dispuso a caminar por ella, con la intención de alejar todas esas raras sensaciones que la embargaban y la confundían.

Había una feria artesanal dentro de la plaza, y ella se arrimó a uno de los pequeños stand que había, dónde había una adivina, sola, que miraba a la gente pasar. Sakura se acercó:

"- Te estaba esperando." – le dijo la adivina.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"- A... ¿a mí?"

"- ¡Si, chica! Tú, que estás tan confundida, sólo tienes que escuchar unas palabras muy importantes. Tómalas o déjalas." – Sakura asintió levemente. "- Si amas a alguien no lo ocultes deja que tus emociones fluyan hacia él porque mañana puede ser muy tarde." – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miró a la anciana, que sonreía de un modo extraño. "- Ya vete chica, ¿qué esperas?"

"- ¿Cu-cuánto le debo?" – susurró ella.

"- Me debes... nada. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije." – dijo la anciana, cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

Sakura sintió algo tocando su espalda. Alguien había pasado y la había empujado, lo cual la hizo distraer su atención de la anciana. Cuando volvió a mirar, el stand estaba vacío y sucio, como si nadie lo hubiese tocado desde que lo instalaron.

Pero las palabras de la adivina aún resonaban en la mente de Sakura con mucha claridad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Su auto deportivo, técnicamente, volaba sobre una ruta casi vacía de Hong Kong. El viento le daba en el rostro, despeinando aún más sus alborotados cabellos y su rostro lucía inexpresivo. Pero su rostro no estaba reflejando nada de lo que sucedía en su interior.

Se sentía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aunque un poco extraño para él, el chico de piedra. Sabía que se había enamorado, así, tan simple como complejo. Se había enamorado de una persona que era su rival, una persona que poco más y lo hace caer en un feo ridículo de haber 'empatado'. La primera vez que la vió, fue como ver a un ángel, aunque él no se diera cuenta. A veces vivía en una nube que no le permitía ver lo que sentía, aunque estuviera ahí, enfrente suyo, golpeándolo con un garrote.

Lo único que lo ponía nervioso eran las palabras antedichas por Sakura. _"Yo... tú... esto no, no tiene que pasar." _Las palabras de la oji-verde lo hacían dudar. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no le correspondía? ¿Él podría vivir con eso? ¿Podría resignarse a no ser correspondido?

Aunque apenas la conocía hacía dos semanas (más bien un poco menos), sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Si ella sonreía, el día era de Sol para él, y si no, estaba nublado, feo, triste, mal, exactamente como él al no verla feliz.

Él la protegía cuando ella tenía miedo. Él estaba ahí cuando Matthew hacía su aparición. Él simplemente estaba ahí, y quería seguir estando por mucho tiempo más.

Cuando vió que estaba sólo, decidió dar la vuelta y volver hacia su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, simplemente no podía. Ni podría.

Su madre tenía razón. Él estaba cambiado. Y le gustaba...

"_Yo... tú... esto no, no tiene que pasar."_

"- Te equivocaste, Sakura. Sí tenía que pasar."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En alguna parte de Hong Kong... Una chica de cristalinos ojos verdes miraba en todas direcciones, preguntándose dónde estaba.

"- Obviamente en algún lugar, je. Pero, ¿dónde?"

Mientras caminaba, aunque sea tratando de encontrar un taxi, pensaba las palabras de aquella extraña mujer. _"Si amas a alguien no lo ocultes deja que tus emociones fluyan hacia él porque mañana puede ser muy tarde."_

"Pero, ¿qué siento por él? O sea, sé que siento mucho cariño, y que cada vez que me besa, yo, bueno, no puedo controlar mis emociones, le respondo con mi corazón... ¿Eso es estar... enamorada?"

Sakura iba a cruzar una calle, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó cierto deportivo que avanzaba a una buena velocidad. Tampoco notó como su conductor gritaba su nombre tan algo que lo podría haber escuchado todo el país.

"- ¡¡SAKURA!" – Cierto ambarino intentó reducir la velocidad del vehículo, para no atropellarla. Ella no lo había escuchado. Shaoran se dispuso a destrozar la palanca de cambios, (el único modo que conocía para frenar el auto a tiempo), para no atropellarla.

Ella se quedó en shock, viendo como Shaoran frenaba justo a tiempo y las bolsas de aire comenzaban a inflarse con velocidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- T-chan... tengo un mal presentimiento." – dijo Mei, angustiada.

"- Si, ni que lo digas. Voy a llamar a Sakura, algo pasa."

Tomoyo marcó el celular de su amiga, pero nada. La voz de Sakura en el contestador indicaba que no estaba disponible. Así que Mei probó llamando a su primo, el cual si sonaba, pero nadie contestaba.

"- T-chan, me estoy poniendo nerviosa... ¿qué hacemos?"

"- Esperar, Mei. ¿Qué podremos hacer?"

"Sólo espero que no se hayan accidentado..." rogaba Tomoyo, en silencio, mientras Mei trataba de ocuparse en algo y olvidar esa sensación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Hola, ¿emergencias? Hubo un accidente automovilístico en..." – decía una mujer, que había llamado para pedir auxilio, a la persona que la atendía a través de su teléfono celular.

Sakura había corrido hacia donde Shaoran estaba desmayado y había ayudado a sacarlo del auto. El chico iba a estar bien, de eso estaba segura, pero no por eso podía dejar de preocuparse. Lucía tierno, como si estuviera dormido, en un sueño profundo, en un dulce letargo. Y técnicamente así era. Ella mecía la cabeza de él como si fuera un hermoso tesoro. Y lo era para ella. Durante la confusión del choque, se sintió tan impotente... ¡Se había accidentado por su culpa!

"- El chico está bien, señorita. Sólo tiene el brazo izquierdo fracturado." – le dijo el médico.

"- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice...?"

"- Señorita, usted no hizo nada. Fue un accidente, nada más. Va a sobrevivir." – dijo el médico agregando un toque de humor a la situación. La chica sonrió. "- Su auto fue el que peor la pasó de los tres, creo. Realmente es muy afortunado de tener una novia tan cariñosa que lo cuide tanto y se preocupe por su salud."

"- ¡¿YO! ¡Yo no soy su novia!" – replicó Sakura, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"- Ah, ¿no? ¿Está segura? Digo por el modo en que se preocupa por él..."

"- Es una muy buena amiga, doc..." – respondió un fatigado Shaoran.

"- ¡SHAORAN! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN!" – Dijo Sakura, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

"- No lo voy a estar si no me sueltas, Ying Fa..." – le dijo él, tratando de conservar un poco de aire.

"- ¡Lo siento, Shao! ¡Realmente lo siento tanto! Si yo no hubiera estado tan en la luna, tal vez te había escuchado, por mi culpa estás en este estado..." – dijo Sakura, a punto de derramar una lágrima.

"- ¡No llores! Estoy bien, sólo que no voy a poder practicar contigo por un buen tiempo, ¿no doctor?" – dijo Shaoran, tratando de animarla.

"- Lamentablemente, serán dos meses con ese yeso. ¿Le pica?" – le preguntó el doctor a Shaoran.

"- Más o menos..." – contestó él, con cara de disgusto.

"- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Shao?" – dijo Sakura, preocupada.

"- No, gracias Saku. Estoy bien." – respondió él, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que sólo pueden ser para ella.

Ella sonrió, incómoda, recordando la presencia del doctor en la habitación. Cuando volteó para ver si éste seguía allí, se sorprendió al encontrarse sola con Shaoran en la habitación del hotel.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué pensarían los otros? Touya seguramente mataría a Shaoran, y luego la encerraría a ella en una jaula de hierro, acero, plata, oro... en fin, en todo lo que la mantuviera lejos de él.

De la nada, recordó su celular. Shaoran la estaba observando desde hacía un buen rato, con la mirada perdida en la de ella. Sakura rompió ese contacto que Shaoran tenía con ella buscando su teléfono celular... Para su no tan grata sorpresa, observó que tenía... ¡66 llamadas perdidas!

Todas ellas de tres números: Mei, T-chan y Touya...

Seguramente estaban preocupados por ellos. Era de esperarse, técnicamente no se habían reportado en todo el día.

Miró a Shaoran, que trataba de meter un lápiz por su yeso para rascarse.

"- ¿Te molesta mucho?" – le preguntó.

"- Bastante. ¿A quién llamas?"

"- A mi hermano, a Tomoyo y a Mei. Tengo 66 llamadas perdidas." – contestó ella.

"- ¿Y mi celular?"

"- Salió volando en el accidente." – la chica abrió una pequeña caja. Varios pedazos de celular, destrozados, yacían en ella. Shaoran la cerró y rozó la mano de Sakura. Ésta abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y lo miró. Él le respondió la mirada, que le enviaba una gran dosis de cariño y felicidad por estar con ella. Ella seguía algo confundida, pero las palabras de la anciana cada segundo le daban más espacio a la probabilidad de que estuviera enamorada de Shaoran. No era la misma sensación de cuando Matthew era 'Matt, el súper amigo' en su vida, ni tampoco era lo mismo que cuando éste empezó a ser más y más importante en su vida. ¿Había sido amor aquella vez? ¿O lo era ésta? O, tal vez, ninguna de las dos. Tal vez jamás se había enamorado realmente. Porque, sinceramente, ¿qué es el amor?

Shaoran la seguía observando, tal y como si supiese que esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera verla en toda su vida. La mirada de Sakura estaba ensombrecida, no eran los mismos ojos alegres y despreocupados, no. Ahora lucía más cansada y confusa, sin mencionar que se hacía responsable de ese estúpido accidente. Le sonrió, y acercó su rostro para besarla de nuevo. Estaban a prácticamente un milímetro de rozar sus labios cuando Sakura decidió correrse y llamar a su hermano.

"- ...En síntesis, estamos bien. Shaoran sólo tiene el brazo roto, en fin, vengan si gustan..." – dijo Sakura, nerviosa, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Shaoran en su espalda.

"- Sakura, ¿todo está bien?"

"- Todo excepto por lo que te conté, Touya. Estamos bien, nos vemos." – Sakura se apresuró a cortar la comunicación. Ya le había dicho todo, toda la situación. Unas mil veces, Touya le había preguntado si ella se encontraba bien, y cada vez que mencionaba a Shaoran, lo llamaba 'mocoso' y se enojaba.

¿Que por qué se enojaba? Muy fácil. ¿Su kaijuu, con pareja? Algo que él iba a evitar o dejaba de llamarse Touya Kinomoto. **(N.A: Recomendación; vayan buscando nombres nuevos para Touya... – Touya – Nooooooo! - Pily – Muajaja :P)**

Mei y Tomoyo salieron disparadas a verlos. Estaban preocupadísimas. Aunque, interiormente, algo alegres, ya que sabían que ambos estaban bien... y juntos.

Volviendo a la 'alegre' y accidentada pareja...

Ahora se miraban las caras, sin saber que decir o hacer. Shaoran se paró, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos fijamente. Sakura se alarmó.

"- ¡Pero no te puedes parar!" – le reclamó.

"- Me rompí el brazo, no la pierna, Ying Fa. Vamos al grano. ¿Por qué me evitas?" – dijo Shaoran, harto de tanta espera. "¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN DIRECTO?" Pensó con horror. Pero su rostro no lo demostró.

"- No te evito."

"- ¿Quieres empezar una discusión como la del otro día?" – le preguntó él, al oído. Ella cerró los ojos, reprimiendo una lágrima.

"- No, no quiero." – Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba 'mentirosa, mentirosa...' desde la distancia, pero ella trataba de no prestarle atención a esa voz y seguir su razón. " – Voy a la cafetería, ¿gustas algo?" – Intentó distraerlo.

"- Si, quiero. Tráeme a alguien que me pueda contestar por qué me evitas."

"- ¡QUE NO TE ESTOY EVITANDO! ¡No te comportes como un idiota!" – le reclamó ella.

"- Y yo te digo que sí me evitas, y creo que soy un poco más observador que tú. Al menos yo ya sé lo que me pasa." – dijo él, sin pensar.

"- Ah, ¿si?" – asintió con la cabeza, retóricamente. "¿Y qué te pasa?" - Shaoran enmudeció. "- Si no vas a querer nada, me voy, Shaoran." - Acto seguido, Sakura se fue de la habitación, dejando a un cansado Shaoran sentado en una camilla, mirando la puerta con tristeza, considerando si debía seguirla o no.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura no corría por los pasillos, ya que no estaba permitido, pero sus pasos eran ligeros y rápidos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar rápidamente, pero ella no las dejaría. Ella era fuerte, y no había viajado hasta Hong Kong por Shaoran, si no por ella, y por una posibilidad. Una posibilidad que había dejado de lado.

De ahora en adelante, se concentraría en Courtney, en evitar a Matt, y en seguir practicando la esgrima, sin importar si era con Shaoran o con algún otro mequetrefe que se encontrara por ahí. Decidió ponerle fin a esa situación que la confundía, y que la hacía sentir cosas nuevas y peligrosas. Porque eran cosas nuevas y peligrosas, como besarse en el cine para hacer que un ex amigo no te vuelva a molestar, o que te regalen un oso gigante, o también besarse en medio de la escuela.

"Son situaciones que no van a volver a ocurrir. Esa es mi promesa. No volverá a suceder."

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería del hotel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran siguió mirando la puerta, sintiéndose como un idiota. Se sentó y trató de pensar, más su mente no se lo permitía. Debía seguirla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo sentía, y que la dejaría en paz si eso era lo que ella quería. Pero no podría hacerlo. No podía lamentarlo, no podría dejarla nunca.

Estaba enamorado de ella...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora que por fin estaba sola, y que tenía una taza de humeante café en las manos, en la confitería del hotel, podía tratar de organizar su mente. Podía tratar.

Estaba angustiada por todo lo que sentía. Estaba ahogándose en un mar de sentimientos que no podía comprender.

Una rebelde lágrima amenazaba con salir, y lo hizo. Sakura no se percató de esta hasta que sintió como alguien acariciaba su mejilla, limpiándola.

"- Una mujer tan linda no debe llorar." – le dijo una voz varonil. Ella levantó la cabeza y pudo observar a un peli-azul, (que tenía ojos muy dulces haciendo juego), hablarle. "- En vista de que todas las mesas están llenas, y que usted está sola, ¿podría sentarme aquí? Si no le es mucha molestia..."

"- Claro." – respondió Sakura, sonriendo divertida. Todas las demás mesas estaban vacías. "- Aunque no sé si podamos hablar con todo este barullo..."

"- Bueno, entonces, antes de ahogarnos en tanto sonido..." – le extendió la mano. "- Eriol Hiraguizawa."

"- Sakura Kinomoto." – respondió, estrechándole la mano. "- No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Cómo supiste?"

"- Por tu acento y tu maleta." – dijo ella, señalando el tamaño bulto atrás del oji-azul.

"- Jajaja, me caes bien, Sakura."

"- Gracias." – sonrió ella.

"- Imagino que tu tampoco eres de aquí, ¿me equivoco? ¿Has estado antes por Hong Kong?"

"- No. Soy de Japón. Y esta es la primera vez que vengo." – respondió ella. "- Son hermosos lugares."

"- ¿Y qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí? Familia, amistad, algún hombre..." - dijo él con un sonrisa pícara, que Sakura no notó. **(N.A: Esta piba vive en una nube de pedos... Dios mío...)**

"- Persigo un sueño..." – contestó ella, con la mirada un poco nostálgica, recordando cosas y personas que dejó en Japón...

"- Eso es muy interesante... yo sólo vine a pulir un poco mi esgrima, es un deporte muy noble..."

"- ¿Bromeas? ¿A dónde irás?"

"- A una escuela de Hong Kong, muy conocida, ahora no me sale el nombre..."

"- ¡Pero que coincidencia!"

"- No me digas... ¿trabajas ahí?"

"- No, vine becada..." – rió ella, viendo la cara de desconcierto del chico. "- Seremos algo así como compañeros."

"- ¡Genial!"

Sakura reía feliz de poder 'olvidar' sus penas y divertirse un poco. Pero en realidad no olvidaba, sólo posponía las sensaciones, los sentimientos y los pensamientos, para más tarde...

Mientras tanto, unos ojos molestos observaban toda la escena desde su escondite. Había llegado justo a tiempo para ver como 'él', esa 'cosa' de ahí se sentaba con Sakura y comenzaba a ganarse de las hermosas sonrisas que ella sólo le debía dedicar a él... (a Shaoran). Porque tanta dulzura no podía ser para cualquier que se cruzara por su camino, si no que debían ser para gente que la quisiera con tal devoción... Tenían que ser para él, y sólo para él... Pero pedir eso sería muy injusto. Sería como pedirle a la vida encerraran todas las estrellas en una caja para él, que guardaran cada amanecer y cada atardecer sólo para su deleite... Era demasiado pedir... ¿O no?

Injusto o no, los celos corrían por su cuerpo de todos modos, así que decidió cortar tan amena charla que ahora mantenían los 'amigos'.

"- Ehm, Sakura..." – carraspeó llegando a la mesa.

"- Shaoran." – dijo ella, sorprendida.

"- Sakura, ¿estás bien?" – dijo Eriol.

"- Sí, Eriol, gracias. A.ahora yo..."

"- Ya me dieron el alta, Ying Fa, ¿nos vamos?"

"- Ehm, Shao, ¿ya vienen a buscarnos?"

"- Nos esperan abajo." – le dijo él, en un intento de brazos cruzados.

"- Claro Shao. Eriol, un gusto conocerte." – dijo la oji-verde. "Por fin..." pensó Shaoran, y sintió como lentamente volvía a respirar más tranquilo, cuando la melodiosa voz de la castaña decir: "- Nos vemos mañana." – luego, ambos salieron de la habitación. Shaoran sintió como todo volvía a caer. Acaso ellos dos, ¿tendrían una cita?

"- ¿Vas a salir mañana?" – soltó desesperado.

"- ¡Pero que cosas dices! Por supuesto que no saldré con él, sólo lo veré en la escuela."

"- ¡¿EN LA ESCUELA!" – Shaoran realizó que eso era aún peor que una cita. Verlo en la escuela significaba buen trato asegurado, sin mencionar que tendría que lucirse y destacar del tipejo ese...

"- Si..." – dijo, intimidada por tamaño grito que Shaoran había pegado, logrando llamar la atención de todas las personas en la sala de espera. "- Shao, ya... ya vino el auto." – dijo tratando de llamar su atención."

"- Sí ya lo vi..." – contestó él, fríamente. Ella se quedó parada mirando como él se alejaba, anonadada. "- ¿Qué esperas?" – le dijo, con tono burlón. Algo le hacía sacar la peor parte de su personalidad; el Shaoran Li que debía salir a la luz constantemente.

Sakura, al notar este cambio tan brusco, decidió que ni bien él se recuperara, se alejaría de él. Volvería a su misión original: Perseguir su sueño de ser esgrimista profesional, tener amigos y amigas nuevas (no más que eso) y tener una vida sola, dónde tuviera más horarios de salidas, entre otros.

Ambos subieron al auto, y el viaje no fue de lo mejor. Los nervios, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento zozobraban del auto, mientas que las palabras brillaban por su ausencia. Estaban ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, esperando un milagro, una disculpa, un enfrentamiento... simplemente algo. Shaoran no pudo soportar el ambiente tan tenso y soltó:

"- Lo siento, Sakura. De enserio."

Ella se le tiró encima, lo abrazó y lloró. Shaoran le devolvió el abrazo como pudo, con el yeso...

"- ¡Yo lo siento! ¿Qué pasó?" – le preguntó ella, ahora llorando en su regazo. **(N.A: ¡¡YO QUIERO LLORAR EN SU REGAZO!)**

Él no contestó, pero no porque no supiera lo que le pasaba, si no porque lo sabía demasiado bien. Estaba siendo muy posesivo, ¡y apenas tenían dos semanas de conocerse! Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba, ¿o sí? Como sea que fuere, ella seguía llorando como si hubiera cometido el peor error de toda su vida.

"- Sakura... tú no debes disculparte, ¡si no yo! Yo soy el que me enojé sin motivo, tienes el derecho de salir y verte con quien tú quieras, yo no puedo ordenarte, no soy quien..."

Sakura dejó de llorar, pero no soltó al chico. Aunque sentía que debía darle una gran explicación, también veía como el chico técnicamente la rechazaba de primer plano. Intentó correrse de su regazo, más él no la dejó. Tal vez porque le era complicado mover el brazo, o quizá porque no la quería soltar realmente. La cuestión que aunque él se dio cuenta que ella amagaba separarse, no la soltó.

"- Shao-kun, ya llegamos..." – dijo ella.

Shaoran se vió obligado a soltarla, muy a su pesar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió. era una de esas sonrisas cálidas y reconfortantes. De esas que él quería sólo para sí. No pudo soportarlo, se acercó, pero para su sorpresa ella fue quien lo besó. Se encontró correspondiéndole fervosamente, abrazado a ella en la puerta de su casa, sin saber que en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de la castaña, cuatro personas esperaban.

"- ¡SAKURA!" – Se sintió de arriba... "Touya..." pensaron al mismo tiempo...

"- ¿Qué demonios...?" – empezó Shaoran, pero se calló al ver como Sakura se reía.

"- Shaoran, no me importa mi hermano..." – le respondió ella, aún sonriente y volviéndose a acercar. Rozó sus labios una vez más, tratando de prometerse que pararía rápido, más cuando empezó, ya no puro contenerse, y la besó como si fuera la última vez que podría tenerla entre sus brazos.

Aunque a Tomoyo le hubiera encantado filmar tan tierno momento, no podría sujetar la cámara mientras ayudaba a Mei a sostener a Touya, quien estaba convertido en una máquina asesina cuyo único objetivo era Shaoran. Mientras tanto, la parejita se separaba y entraba en la casa.

Shaoran era simplemente feliz.

Él la dejó en la puerta de su habitación, le dio un último beso y Sakura abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a dos chicas desesperadas por parar a una bestia humana tratando de matar al joven. Sakura comenzó a reír, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

"- Hora de despertarse, Li..."

**(N.A:P Jajaja soy malaa!) **

Se había quedado dormido con Sakura en su regazo. Ella también dormía. Parecía un ángel. Su rostro expresaba una profunda calma. Sonrió cuando la sintió acurrucarse más contra él.

"- Señor Li, ya llegamos." – dijo el chofer.

"- Gracias." – dijo él. Luego se dirigió a la castaña. – "Sakura, arriba, vamos."

"- ¿Ya llegamos?" - preguntó somnolienta. "Estaba soñando algo tan lindo..."

"- Si, Ying Fa, y lamentablemente hoy no puedo cargarte..." – dijo riendo.

"- Con todas tus atenciones, creo que yo debería ser quien te cargara." – respondió la oji-verde, también divertida.

"- ¿Vamos, señorita?" – dijo extendiéndole su brazo sano.

"- Muchas gracias, caballero." – respondió ella, pero tomando su brazo roto. "- ¿Te duele? ¿O te pica?"

"- No, para nada. Estoy perfecto..." – dijo él, tratando de esconder una mueca de dolor cuando ella movió mal su brazo.

"- Oh, ¡lo siento!" – dijo ella, preocupada.

"- No, está bien, no te preocupes." – sonrió.

"- Va... vamos arriba Shaoran." – dijo la chica terriblemente sonrojada. Abrieron la puerta, subieron las escaleras. Aún no se soltaban.

Aunque Shaoran intentó dejarla en la puerta de su habitación, Sakura se negó y lo acompañó a él.

"- Buenas noches Ying Fa."

"- Buenas noches. Si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿sí?"

"- Voy a estar bien."

"- De todos modos, promete que me llamarás."

"- Pero yo..."

"- ¡Promételo!"

"- Está bien, prometido." – Shaoran fingió rendirse. Había cruzado los dedos por la espalda.

Sakura se fue, no del todo convencida, a su cuarto. "- De acuerdo..." – susurró.

"- Esta va a ser una larga e incómoda noche..." – se dijo él, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y mirando su brazo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era entrada la medianoche y las palabras de Shaoran se cumplían al pié de la letra. Estaba acostado en su cama, esperando a que Morfeo lo llevara entre sus brazos para arrastrarlo al mundo de los sueños, pero éste no parecía querer venir por él.

"- Una señal, por favor..." – le imploró el chico al techo, al cielo, a lo que fuera.

No fue exactamente la señal que esperaba...

Unos minutos después, alguien entraba a la habitación.

"- Shaoran, ¿estás despierto?" - Era Sakura...

La chica, preocupada, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había pasado de la cama a una silla, de la silla a la cama, de la cama al oso... pero nada.

"- Sí..." – respondió él, con voz ronca.

"- Lamento haberte despertado..."

"- No estaba durmiendo."

"- Quería ver, si necesitabas algo."

"- No, gracias... estoy bien." – respondió, mientras trataba de incorporarse. "- ¡Ouch!

"- ¡Shaoran! ¡Dios, te dije que me llamaras! ¿Por qué te levantas?"

"- Tengo ganas de bajar a la cocina..."

"- Lo supuse." – dijo ella, soltando algo de su cintura. Shaoran se puso un poco colorado y dio gracias a la oscuridad. "- A ver, haz un esfuerzo." – le dijo.

Minutos después y con un par de quejidos de por medio, Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama y Sakura enredaba una pañoleta grande a su brazo.

"- ¿Listo?" – preguntó él, impaciente.

"- Sí, ya está." – sonrió ella.

"- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?"

"- Sí." – le contestó ella. Lo sujetó por los hombros y él por los codos, **(N.A: creo que no tengo que decir que es un mal agarre, al menos en mi experiencia.)**, pero claro, Sakura no es tan fuerte, pese a todo su entrenamiento físico, y cuando trató de levantarlo, no hizo la fuerza suficiente y ambos cayeron juntos, abrazados, en la cama...

"- Sakura..." – susurró él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"- Vamos, levántate." – dijo ella, soltándose y tratando de deslizarse para un costado, pero Shaoran no la dejó.

"- No puedo."

"- Sí que puedes." – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndole entender que no iba a aceptar excusas.

Shaoran volvió a esforzarse y se levantó.

"- Bajemos, quiero leche."

Bajaron las escaleras despacio, sin motivo aparente. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sakura se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

"- Siéntate." – le ordenó, prendiendo la luz. Él se sentó. "- ¿Qué vas a tomar?"

"- Lo que sea."

"- Entonces té con leche, ¿te parece?"

"- ¿Y tu?"

"- Yo quiero café con leche." – Sakura comenzó a preparar todo. "- La leche, ¿tibia?"

"- Por favor."

Sirvió las dos tazas en la barra y se sentó.

"- ¿Por qué no podías dormir?"

"- Son muchas cosas... estaba incómodo." – dijo él, pasando la mirada por las tazas, por las manos de ella, por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su rostro. Ella miraba las tazas, muy 'concentrada', pero sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella. "- En fin... tú tampoco dormías."

"- Estaba preocupada por ti." – dijo ella, en resumidas cuentas y aún sin despegar la vista de la taza.

"- Mírame." – ella no obedeció y el chico levantó el mentón de ella con su mano. "- ¿qué te pasa?"

"- Nada, déjame."

"- Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que reaccionaste así."

"- Tengo sueño, me voy a la cama." – respondió ella, parándose.

"- No." – él la sujetó por el brazo, ella se quedó quieta y luego giró lentamente para mirarlo.

"- Sí, Shaoran. Estoy cansada y no puedo continuar discutiendo..."

Realmente no pudo continuar, porque Shaoran la estaba abrazando y besando, robándole el poco aire que le quedaba después de esas palabras. Pero una vez más, ella le correspondía ignorando las consecuencias que eso tendría luego en ella.

"- No te vayas..." – susurró él, con la voz ronca, cuando se separaron para respirar.

"- Dame una razón... para no tener que irme."

Shaoran no pudo contestar, simplemente no podía.

"- Yo... yo... este..." – empezó a decir, cortado. Nunca había sido bueno para las palabras.

¿Cómo decirle que la amaba?

"- Adiós Shaoran, buenas noches."

Y nuevamente Sakura volvió a escaparse de él y de los sentimientos que había en ambos, dejándolo duro, mirando la puerta por la que ella se había ido.

Si hay algo que puedo asegurar es que ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola! POR FIN TERMINEEEE! ALEGRÍA ALEGRÍA! Jajajaja, en fin, acá ando... hace 3 días que quiero escribir y no puedo! Hoy si! Ja! Bueno... ehm... **

**En fin, para Solo Para Verte de Nuevo y Fiestas x ahí pongo aktualizaciones... en un tiempo...**

**Ya saben... cualquier duda, consulta, lo q sea, (menos virus, plz) a mi mail... Jajaja, ya lo saben y ak no lo puedo poner.**

**Saluda su no se si querida autora q se le dio x escribir komo en el MSN!**


	9. DISCULPEMN!

Hola!

realmente lamento la espera, fue la más larga en este fic, pero sepan que no fue de vaga, si no de una GRAN falta de inspiracion, muchos problemas con algunas amistades, en fin, lio de hormonas, como dice una amiga xD

Esto es nada más una disculpa, no va a haber capítulo xq... MI PC SE ROMPIO! lamento mucho si kieren matarme, lo uniko que puedo decirles es que estoy escribiendo todo en papel, y que cuando mi pc este de nuevo lista para la acción voy a transcribir todo (corrigiendolo, claro está)

como noticia les puedo decir que se me esta ocurriendo como va a ser bien el final, asi que dentro de poco va a llegar a su fin.

Sobre "Solo para verte de nuevo", estaba escribiendo el último capítulo, que va a ser el siguiente, pero quedó atrapado en mi PC. y Fiestas por ahi tenga una pekeña continuación. Por ahí...

MIL DISCULPAS!

Las kiero, muchas gracias a todas!

No agradesco acá xq ya tengo que irme, en el próximo capítulo voy a dejar todos los agradecimientos...

Chauz, muchia suerteeeeeeee!


	10. Capítulo 8

**Hola chicas:**

Mil disculpas por este retraso, fue el más largo de este fic. Creo que lo mencioné antes: mi disco duro no quiso saber más nada, literalmente. Mi disco murió a las 4:30 de la tarde, el cinco de septiembre de 2005. La reparación les tomó UNA SEMANA, y se supone que yo estoy en red con otra máquina (sí, como en los cibers), pero para eso requiero cierta configuración y programas que ellos no agregaron, así que por lo tanto, en mi nueva PC estoy incomunicada hasta nuevo aviso.

**También lamento decirles que hasta hoy no me llegó la inspiración, y por ahora es apenas un poquitito.**

**Para las que leen "Sólo para verte de nuevo", odio decirles que ¡tenía el final casi listo! Pero mi adorable PC no quiso que yo termine.**

**En fin, espero que disculpen las molestias... ¡de enserio que no quise que fuera así!**

**Y otra cosa más... Es muy, muy tarde, mi computadora sigue sin acceso y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en Internet porque... ¡me muero! Así que voy a tratar de responder a los reviews en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchos besos a todas las que leen (así dejen review o no), espero que disfruten esto.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Shaoran hallaron perfectas excusas para sus ojeras. Shaoran dijo que había dormido mal a causa del yeso y Sakura, directamente las cubrió con maquillaje.

Por supuesto, tenían que volver a la escuela, de una vez por todas las que habían faltado. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra. En el desayuno, Shaoran se levantó en cuanto vio entrar a Sakura y en el auto, Sakura evitó sentarse cerca de él.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura divisó a Eriol sentado en una banca, con un sable en sus manos.

"- ¡Sakura!"- le gritó el oji-azul, tranquilo.

"- Eriol, tanto tiempo." – sonrió ella, falsamente, tratando de aparentar. A Shaoran le dolió esa sonrisa, no porque se la dedicara a Eriol, si no porque no era una sonrisa sincera. Prefería que le dedicará infinitas de esas sonrisas a cualquiera, con tal de verla sonreír sinceramente una vez.

"- Saku-chan, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Tomoyo, fijando sus amatistas hacia su amiga, para luego pasarlos al joven que la acompañaba. Tomoyo, por un segundo, se congeló. "- Hola."- le dijo, ni bien recuperó la compostura.

"- Estoy bien, T-chan. Solo... creo que comí mucho." – mintió, tocándose la panza.

"- Sakura, estabas así antes de desayunar."

"- Comí mucho, ¡anoche!"- le respondió ella, traviesa. Luego, puso cara de asombró y gritó: "- ¡HOEEEE! ¡Que tonta! Se me había olvidado... – dijo golpeándose la cabeza. "- Eriol, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, T-chan... digo Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"- Un gusto, señorita Daidouji." – le dijo Eriol, sujetando su mano y besándola (en la mano).

"- Por favor, llámeme Tomoyo, señor."

"- Mi nombre es Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa... mejor dejémoslo en Eriol, ¿le parece? Y sin el señor, no soy tan viejo."

"- De acuerdo, Eriol."

"Puede que yo sea la más despistada, pero aquí se huele algo... mejor será que me vaya, no quiero hacer el mal tercio..." pensó Sakura.

Se fue retirando para atrás, muy despacio, hasta que chocó con alguien por la espalda.

"- Lo siento."- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sakura se dio vuelta para ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque ya lo había reconocido.

"- Shaoran." –susurró ella.

"- Ehm... ¿te lastimé?

"- Nooo, por favor, ¿tú como te sientes?"

"- Mucho mejor, gracias." – mintió él.

"- Sakura." – escuchó una voz en su oído.

"- Dime, Yukito."

"- Hoy, en vista de del brazo de Shaoran, tendrás que practicar con Eriol..."

"- Pero si Shaoran es mi rival siempre, yo, yo ya me acoplé a él..." – dijo Sakura, balbuceando. No era una mentira, no del todo. Si bien ya se había acoplado a Shaoran, no le haría ningún tipo de daño practicar con Eriol. El único problema era que ella, no quería...

"- Está bien, Sakura." – dijo Shaoran, con voz un poco ronca. "- Por mí no hay problema."

"- ¿Estás seguro, Shao?"- le dijo ella, temerosa.

"- Sakura, por favor." – le dijo él. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que algo ocultaba, ya que le había desviado la mirada.

Sakura no estaba muy distraída ese día, al parecer, ya que Shaoran le escondía algo: moría de celos.

"- Shaoran, estás seguro, ¿no?"

"¡¡¡¡NO!" Quería gritar Shaoran, más no podía. De modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Eso puso algo triste a Sakura, que lo que quería era que él le pidiera que estuviera con ella.

Bajó hacia el área de entrenamiento. Eriol seguía conversando con Tomoyo, de modo que, con un pequeño plan en su cabeza, se acercó a los jóvenes.

"- Chicos, tengo una idea. Ya que parecen congeniar tan bien, y Shaoran está tan incómodo, ¿por qué no ustedes practican juntos mientras que yo me quedo con Shaoran? Por favor, sé que no se van a negar."

Y como Sakura supuso, ninguno de los dos se negó, pero ambos aclararon hacerlo 'para ayudarlos a Saku y a Shaoran a acercarse...', lo cual sacó un pequeño sonrojo de las mejillas de la oji-verde y sonrisas cómplices de Tomoyo y Eriol.

"- Me aburro..."- susurró Shaoran, creyendo que estaba solo.

"- Yo también." – le susurró una joven en el oído, con voz tímida.

"- Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?" – le dijo el castaño, sonrojado.

"- Yo... cambié turnos con Tomoyo, así puedo estar contigo, me preocupas."

"- ¿Yo te preocupo?" – le dijo él, duro.

"- No, tu vecino- ¡claro que tú!"

"- Y eso ¿por qué?"

"Porque te quiero mucho" pensó Sakura. "- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Está bien, me ganaste esta."

"- ¿Puedo sentarme?"- dijo ella, apartando la mochila del ambarino.

"- No preguntes. De todos modos, ya te sentaste." – le dijo el chico.

"- Bueno, no te enojes. En fin, creo que no hay mucho que contar. ¿Quieres salir hoy?"

"- ¿CON EL BRAZO ASÍ?" – respondió, alarmado.

"- Bueno, está bien... no iremos a ningu..." – Shaoran puso una mano en su boca, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo.

"- ¿dónde vamos?"

"- ¿Al shopping?"

"- Mmmmmm, no sé…" – respondió él, jugando.

"- Oh, vamos... ¿Tanto te molesta?"

"- No si vas tú." – le dijo él, mirando sus ojos. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

"- En ese caso, preguntémosle a las chicas... seguro que dirán que sí.."

"- Claro, en ese caso, iremos." – le dijo él, con una sonrisa. La miró a los ojos. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida, pero de repente, enfocó sus ojos en los de él, y ya no pudo despegarlos. El ambarino se acercó un poco más a ella, y Sakura pasó la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, para estacionarse ahí un segundo y volver a sus ojos. Shaoran acercó su rostro, despacio, e hizo contacto con sus labios, sobre los de ella. Ella se dejó llevar por ese beso, al principio muy suave, que luego se volvió algo más pasional. Shaoran la sujetó por la cintura y ella iba a rodearlo con sus brazos cuando advirtió un sonido: la campana. Rápidamente se separó de él, asustada y sonrojada. Shaoran se relamió apenas, se paró y comenzó a caminar. "- Vamos." – susurró casi inaudiblemente. De todos modos, ella lo escuchó, se paró y lo siguió.

"- Ehm, Shaoran..." – empezó a decir ella.

"- Dime."

"- ¿Qué fue eso?"

"- Fue un beso." – le contestó él, con toda serenidad.

"- Yo... bueno, yo... está bien, Shaoran." – susurró ella, aún apenada por el acontecimiento. Estaba apenada porque posiblemente los vieron, pero no estaba arrepentida. Le hubiera gustado que siguiera, mucho. El chico la miraba con un semblante serio, pero con una chispa en los ojos que sólo aparecía cuando la miraba a _ella_.

"- Sakura..." – empezó a decir él. Ella lo observó preocupada y enseguida dijo:

"- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele en brazo?"

"- No, estoy bien." – Shaoran la miró fascinado. ¿Cómo podía ella preocuparse tanto por él? "- Es otra cosa la que yo te quiero decir."

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, al notar como el chico bajaba la mirada.

"- Tú... me gustas mucho, Sakura." – empezó él, nervioso, con la cabeza gacha. Lentamente empezó a subir la mirada, a medida que continuaba hablando. "- La verdad es que antes te hallaba como mi... bueno, mi contrincante. No me permití decirte esto hasta ahora, y lo cierto es que... no solo me gustas, me gustas, mucho, tanto que, creo que, bueno, que te amo."– terminó el chico, y se sintió increíblemente liberado. "- Pero, quiero saber, ¿qué sientes por mí?"

"- Bueno, yo, Shaoran..." – ella sonreía tímidamente, estaba sonrojada y una pequeña lágrima salía por su mejilla.

"- ¡Ying Fa! ¡No llores, mi amor!"– Shaoran se preocupó, y trató de abrazarla. Ella se dejó abrazar, sollozó apenas y le dijo:

"- No te haces una idea de lo feliz que me haces, Xiao Lang... ¡Yo también te amo!" – le dijo la chica, y besó apenas sus labios, sin pensar en más nada que no fuera él. Y él, por su parte, supo que en ese momento no podría ser más feliz

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¿Qué vas a hacer QUÉ?" – gritó un joven. Estaba parado junto a otros más.

"- Ya me oíste, regreso a Japón." – le dijo el otro chico. La oscuridad era tanta que casi se podía tocar.

"- Pero la misión era hacerle la vida imposible a la florcita esa, y hasta ahora, nada." – dijo un tercero, con un tono de voz más bien enojado. "- Los chicos están impacientes, no quieren esperar. Tu única tarea era desarmarla psicológicamente, y luego tendrías tu parte. No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Hace años que tienes encomendado este trabajo. Queremos _resultados_, y los queremos **ahora**."

"- Regreso a Japón, para terminar con el asunto. Sé muy bien que tardé demasiado tiempo, pero ahora tengo un gran plan. Solo esperen y vean. Y no se impacienten, pronto tendrán a Kinomoto para ustedes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Shaoran..." – susurró Sakura en su oído.

"- ¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"- En primera, me encanta que me digas así." – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso muy cargado de amor. Ella se sonrojó. Cuando se separaron, prosiguió: "- Y en segunda, adoro estar contigo."

"- Yo también, Ying Fa..."

"- Uhm, una pregunta..."

"- Dime..."

"-¿Te pusiste celoso de Eriol?"

"- ¿YO? Para nada..."

Ambos seguían susurrándose al oído. Ahora estaban en una hermosa playa, abrazados muy juntos, sonriendo.

"- No me lo vas a negar."

"- Es que no estaba celoso."

"- Claro que no estabas celoso... Y yo no te amo, Shao." – le dijo ella.

"- Entonces no me amas." – le dijo él, fingiendo tristeza. Ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

"- Claro que te amo, tontín... Nunca jamás lo dudes."- le dijo ella, acompañando con otro beso, mucho más profundo. "- Hoy vamos a ir al Karaoke, o al shopping, no estamos seguros aún." – Sakura, de repente, se puso un poco roja. Shaoran la miró.

"- ¿Te pasa algo?"

"- Nonono, a mi no... Es que, tengo que avisarte... Eriol también va a ir." Shaoran gruñó apenas. "- Vamos, dijiste que no estabas celoso... yo no lo invité, culpa a T-chan..." – sonrió ella.

"- Me lo imaginé... de todos modos, no te quiero cerca de él, si no cerca de mí, muy cerca..."

"- ¿Cómo ahora?"

"- Algo así."

"- En ese caso, pasaremos mucho tiempo así, ¿no lo crees? Porque te aviso que no pienso despegarme de ti."

"- Tendrás que hacerlo. Hoy debo ir a comprar algo."

"- ¿Tu de compras? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"- Sip, fiebre de amor, Ying Fa..."

Un beso, seguido de otro, y de otro, y de otro, concluyeron la conversación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Así que ya están saliendo..." – le dijo Mei a Sakura. Esta última estaba sonrojada de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo, y muy aferrada a Shaoran.

"- Bueno, sí..." – susurró ella. Shaoran la miró. Era una joven preciosa, ingenua, bondadosa, olvidadiza... todo lo que él siempre había querido. Una vez ya había abierto el corazón, a una joven que parecía tan buena... Pero no quería recordarlo ahora. Tenía a su preciosa flor de cerezo y eso le bastaba para ser feliz. Tenía a la mujer de su vida en sus brazos y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Pensando en todo eso, se acercó y la besó. Nada más olvidó que su prima y su amiga estaban allí, y la besó transmitiendo todo el amor que podía transmitir en un beso. Ella se sonrojó y respondió tímidamente. Sakura no olvidaba que seguían enfrente de Tomoyo y de Mei Ling. Las dos chicas solo los miraban con cariño.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial (o shopping), donde se encontraron con Eriol. El chico saludó muy cordialmente a todos, y le extendió el brazo a Tomoyo para acompañarla. Mei iba atrás, sola, parando a sus dos amigas cada 5 segundos para ver algo en un vidriera y dándoles a los chicos más bolsas.

Cuando ya llevaban medio shopping recorrido, Mei y Shaoran se excusaron y dejaron a la pareja y a la castaña sola. Volvieron juntos, media hora después, con una pequeña bolsa en manos de Shaoran, la cual todos creyeron que era de Mei. Cuando volvieron, Mei dijo:

"- Chicos, quedé de verme con alguien. Supongo que nos veremos después, ¿si?"

"- Mei, que misteriosa estás..." – le reprochó Tomoyo.

"- Vamos, como si me fueras a extrañar demasiado." – dijo la aludida señalando las manos de Tomoyo y Eriol, que se encontraban firmemente entrelazadas. Tomoyo se sonrojó, pero el misterioso chico solo sonrió. "- En fin, adiós, chicos. Nos vemos al rato." – se despidió Mei, y sujetó todas las bolsas que Shaoran y Eriol tenían en sus manos, excepto por la pequeña bolsita con la que habían vuelto hacía un rato. Tanto Sakura como Eriol y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que esa bolsa había quedado con ellos, pero finalmente lo olvidó. Pero la joven amatista y el chico pelinegro no.

Y las dos parejas siguieron caminando, felices, recorriendo vidrieras. Sakura volvió a mirar más y más osos, pero cuantos más veía, más replicaba:

"- No hay caso, el mío es el más hermoso."

Y Shaoran solo sonreía y la besaba, formando un cuadro enternecedor.

Tomoyo y Eriol iban sumergidos en su propio mundo, a tal punto que dejaron de notar lo que sucedía alrededor. Ella iba muy sonrojada por las cosas que el muchacho le decía al oído, y éste iba muy contento diciéndole lo bella que era.

A eso se le puede llamar felicidad. Estar con la persona que uno ama sin más contradicciones.

Sentarse a tomar un helado con amigos, es algo sencillamente precioso, pero estar con la persona que amas, es mil veces mejor. Había muchas parejas en el centro comercial, pero estoy segura que ningunas tan felices como aquellos de los que te cuento.

Son recuerdos que ninguno va a querer borrar de sus cabezas nunca. En realidad, no son especiales por el lugar, o la situación, si no por la persona que te acompaña, y la importancia de él /ella en tu vida. Sakura estaba sintiendo lo que era el amor, el amor puro, el real, el que no se obstaculiza porque nadie se siente mejor que el otro. Y Shaoran, bueno, él juntaba los pedazos de su roto corazón y los unía lentamente, como jamás pensó hacer de nuevo. Su pasado aún amenazaba, no era tan añejo como el quisiera, y tenía un poco de miedo de no poder dejarlo atrás, pero el amor que Sakura le profesaba, en cada beso, en cada acercamiento, en cada caricia, en cada abrazo o inclusive en cada mirada, estaban comenzando a devolver al hombre sensible, al verdadero Shaoran, que se escondía detrás de esa coraza. Hasta hacía un mes, consideraba a todos mediocres; nadie valía la pena ni su esfuerzo, ni su sacrificio, excepto, claro, por su familia. Hasta hacia un mes tras, él ni siquiera consideraba entretenidas las clases de Esgrima en el ámbito social. Era sólo un lugar donde practicar un deporte para el cual no todos están preparados, que te fortalece en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura, por su lado, y aunque no fuera tan notoria como la de Shaoran, también se encerraba, lentamente, en si misma, en su propio corazón. La situación que le había tocado vivir con Matt no había sido la mejor, y, por eso, Sakura había comenzado a creer que así era el amor. Estaba decidida a no volver a querer a nadie así, se lo había prometido.

De cualquier modo, no había tenido que romper ninguna promesa. Ella no quería a Shaoran tanto como Matt, no. Lo quería muchísimo más, al punto, claro está, de amarlo.

Las sensaciones que había sentido alguna vez con Matt, con Shaoran se intensificaban de tal modo que ella sentía que el cuerpo le quedaba chico, que su misma esencia alcanzaba para albergar todo eso, y en realidad, no le alcanzaba, porque cuando uno está feliz con alguien, nunca alcanza, hay que volcar un poco del amor que sentimos (o todo) en la otra persona, hacerles saber que estamos presentes, a su lado, que sentimos todos los golpes como propios, que nada pasará desapercibido a nuestros ojos, y que los protegeremos de todo. **(N.A: Al menos, así es como yo trato de verlo, considerando que no lo experimenté nunca xD Dios, que decadencia la mía... creo :S)**

Tomoyo y Eriol, en realidad, apenas se conocieron esa tarde, no obstante, ellos sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, casi como si estuvieran hechos a medida, el uno para el otro.

Él, por ejemplo, tocaba el piano de un modo exquisito. Y ella cantaba.

Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de probarlo, pero sabían que se complementarían perfectamente.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En determinado momento, Eriol y Shaoran aseguraron tener una sorpresa para ellas dos, una invitación a comer a un restaurante francés los cuatro juntos, acompañados por Mei y 'un amigo'. Por supuesto, Mei había organizado todo.

Mei había llevado nada más y nada menos que a: ¡TOUYA!

Si bien el ambarino y el moreno habían cruzado miradas de odio en primera instancia, suavizaron un poco sus expresiones y se fueron dos minutos a un apartado a conversar, mientras les daban la mesa. Cuando volvieron, no dijeron nada, y cuando llegaron a la mesa, nadie preguntó.

Pidieron todos filetê mignon, que fue lo que les pareció más normal. **(N.A: Y es la única que comida francesa que recuerdo, (si no me equivoco, guarda) aparte del patè de foigre o algo así (ni idea como se escribe, soy un animal, demándeme!))**

Ni bien terminaron, todos se excusaron y, de un modo u otro, terminaron dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos. Estaban conversando animadamente, cuando Shaoran la interrumpió y le dijo:

"- Mi amor, lamento molestarte, pero, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? Quiero darte una sorpresa."

"- ¿Una más?" – dijo Sakura, emocionada y ansiosa. "- ¿QUÉ ES?"

"- Tranquila, cierra los ojos, respira profundo y dime que es lo que quieres hacer de hoy en adelante conmigo."

Sakura se extrañó, pero eso no la imposibilitó de contestar.

"- Pasar el resto de mi vida.."

"- Pues mira que casualidad."- dijo hincándose en el piso y poniendo una caja abierta en las manos de la oji-verde. "- Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Abre los ojos."

Cuando los abrió, descubrió la esmeralda más preciosa en el anillo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.

"- ¿Esto es para mi?" – llegó a susurrar cuando recuperó el aliento.

"- Toda para tí. Aunque debo decir, que, contrastando con tus ojos eso no brilla nada."

"- Oh, Shaoran, ¿esto quiere decir que...?"

"- Exacto. Mi queridísima Ying Fa Kinomoto, tengo poderosas razones por las cuales creer que seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo si me deja que le deslice esta sortija en su dedo y si me promete que algún día, será mi esposa."

"- Sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Seré tu esposa, Xiao Lang Li, lo juro!"

Él sonrió y la besó con tanto amor... que, ni con palabras, ni con imágenes, con nada sería capaz de describirlos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó en la cama de su prometido. Eso sonaba perfecto. _Su prometido_.

(N.A: Por favor, no sean mal pensadas. Esto puede sonar mal, pero ¡no pasó nada! Muahahaha!)

Bajó hasta la cocina, donde encontró una nota de Shaoran que decía:

_Te busca un hombre por teléfono, así que, a la próxima,_

_contesta tú. Más vale que solo quiera venderte algo._

_.TE AMO._

_Xiao_

Sakura sonrió y guardo la carta con ella. Esa noche había sido maravillosa, dormir en sus brazos... pero el momento pasó rápido. Sakura tendió el teléfono, y una voz del otro lado de la línea le dio una de las peores noticias que le podían llegar a dar. Debía volver a Japón con urgencia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran estaba simplemente feliz. Practicaba contento, con energías renovadas, tanto como podía, claro, por el yeso.

Pero toda esa felicidad estaba por evaporarse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Matt... ¿Megumi dijo que sí?" – susurró una voz desde las tinieblas.

"- Si, jefe. Ya es un hecho." – respondió la otra en un susurro. "- Caerán."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura llegaba a la escuela, donde su prometido practicaba con un florete. No estaba preparada para ver lo que vio. Había hecho sus maletas a la velocidad de un rayo y ahora solo restaba avisarle a Shaoran, pero...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡XIAO LANG! ¡Oh Dios mío!" – se escuchó la voz de una mujer en todo el recinto.

"- ¿Megumi? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"- Oh, te extrañé tanto, te amo tanto..." – le dijo la mujer, y sostuvo su rostro para darle un apasionado beso en los labios que lo dejó tieso.

Una castaña observó apenas un instante de esa escena, y no pudo soportarlo más.

Y así como entró, se fue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perdón por dejarla acá y que sea tan corto! Es que si no, adelanto mucho del próximo capi!

**Bechitos, que disfruten esta actualización improvisada!**

**Pily**


	11. Capítulo FINAL x ahora

**¡Buenas! Bueno, chicas, no sé si me complace exactamente anunciárselos, pero (por ahora) éste es el último capítulo de Esgrima.**

**Me duele en el alma, pero no puedo seguir por ahora con éste fic. Por ahí, en otro momento, haga un epílogo, o una continuación, no sé. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y le agradezco a todas ustedes el apoyo. Si no hubiera contado con sus reviews, ¡ni loca seguía escribiendo!**

**Ahora estoy con muchos líos con mis amigas, pero no es algo para entrar a detallar, no vale la pena, jeje :D Bueno, les quería pedir disculpas por no agradecer ni contestar los reviews en todo este tiempo, no tengo justificación.**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos: (MIL PERDONES DE NUEVO, ES QUE SON LAS 11:15 P.M. tendría que estar dormida ToT):**

**A Chouri, a Ishari, a Amidala Granger, a Dreams Kokoro, a Sakume Nohara, a Lady Esmeralda, a Akirachinty, a Sakurita86, a Aiko, a Sakshakili, a Kote-Otaku (a vos muy especialemente, jejeje), a 2Miru, a Kara, a Lore, a Pantera, a Yuliii, a Sakurita-Q, a Sango-chan, a Hik-chan (otra dedicatoria especial!), a Sof!a, (dedicatoria bien grandee), a Watery (dedicatoria biem grande!) a Saku-Cerezo4 (otra, tmb gigante! Muxa suerte en la UNI!), a Sakura-Ika, a Basileia Daidouji, a Aguila Fanel, a Denis, a Malfoys red-haired lover, y a Angel-Yanu...**

**Y a todas las que me escribieron en capítulos anteriores...**

**En fin, bueno, las kiero mucho! Ahora tengo una nueva historia (x ahí tmb la actualice ahora, o mañana, no sé... el capi ya está, pero bue, por respeto a ésta...)**

**Mucha suerte! Que lo disfruten!**

"- Megumi, ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?"

"- Yo te amo tanto, Shaoran, por favor, ¡vuelve a mí!

"- ¡Sueña! No te necesito, estoy comprometido."

"- ¿Tú, comprometido? ¿Y quién fue la tonta que cayó por ti?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¿Realmente creíste que iba a volver por ti? Noo, yo tengo una vida hecha, exacto y como la quiero, esto fue solo un favor para Matt."

"- ¿MATT?"

"- Claro, tu sí que sabes de él. Y no temas, el no quiere quitarte a tu Sakura, es alguien más. Como dije, solo fue un trabajo, así que..."

"- ¡Vete de aquí, perra repugnante! Eres tan triste... Mira que rebajarte así por un hombre..."

"- Es Matt, yo daría lo que fuera por él."

"- ¿Y crees que él lo haría por ti? Lo dudo."

"- Tu no lo conoces, él es bueno."

"- Si, y es tan bueno que te manda a hacer cosas que le duelan a otras personas. Y a ti no te importa... Como sea, quiero ver a mi novia."

Y Shaoran salió caminando muy tranquilo. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, percibió un aroma muy tenue. Olía a Sakuras... Se aterró. ¿Habría visto algo... ?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Queridas Mei y T-chan:

Lo siento. Después las llamo. Mi padre tuvo un accidente, apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir, estoy tomando un vuelo a Japón.

No le digan nada a Shaoran, por favor. Quiero que esto se termine lo mejor posible. Si, lo lamento, pero es el fin. El ya tiene un amor, creo, y no soy yo. Por favor, denle mis saludos y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a la señora Ieran, pero esto realmente es de vida o muerte. Yo me encargo de avisarle a Touya.

¡Las extrañare! Escribiré pronto.

Besos.

Sak-chan.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos largos meses pasaron. Muchas cosas pasaron entremedio, tal vez demasiadas para poder contarlas todas, así que voy a resumir un poco:

El padre de Sakura comenzó a recuperarse, poco a poco. Touya se enteró después, mucho después, gracias al aviso de cierta desconocida, y llegó corriendo a Japón. Aunque Sakura creyó que lo primero que haría sería reprocharle, solo recibió un cálido abrazo de parte del joven y la pregunta '¿Cómo está papá?' Con una mirada de desesperación evidente.

Sakura no abandonó la esgrima. Por el contrario, se anotó en un campeonato nacional de esgrima y ganó un viaje, que postergó hasta que su padre se recuperara. Ella no iba a anotarse, pero Touya la incitó, alegando que debía desconcentrarse un poco del asunto.

Solo que la esgrima le traía recuerdos de una dulce época que empezaba a olvidar. Los recuerdos, cuanto más los evocaba, más negros se ponían. Las imágenes se oscurecían hasta ya no quedar nada.

En Hong Kong, a Shaoran le sacaron el yeso, pero no pudieron sacarle el desconcierto por la 'huída' de Sakura. Respetando el deseo de su amiga, Mei y Tomoyo no dijeron ni media palabra a su primo. Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol que viajaría y él, como todo un caballero, se ofreció a acompañarla. Ella aceptó y juntos viajaron a Japón a visitar al Fujitaka, a Touya y a Sakura. Mei se quedó con Shaoran, quien se negaba a salir de la sala 'secreta', (ya no tan secreta.)Todos los días, su madre le llevaba la comida y el periódico. Una tarde, mientras Shaoran leía la sección de deportes, se sorprendió al ver la fotografía de Sakura con el siguiente título:

" Sakura Kinomoto, una esgrimista innata"

Y seguía la nota, en la que ella contaba sus orígenes (algo modificados, para evitar problemas), y sus pasos por la esgrima. También comentaba haber encontrado el amor, y que había tenido que separarse ya que "él" no la quería en realidad. Pero era solo eso. No había nombres, ni fechas, ni lugares específicos. Sakura se había asegurado de no comprometer a nadie.

Y lo que sí notó, es que llevaba el anillo que él le había dado. Era algo extraño.

¿Pero quién dijo que el amor no te hace sentir extraño?

Luego, Sakura se mudó a un departamento muy lindo. Con el premio del campeonato pagaron el tratamiento de su padre y ahorraron algo más ya que le habían hallado un especialista en Estados Unidos, pero de todos modos, aún quedaba algo para cambiar de casa, de modo que se dio ese gusto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos amigas están reunidas en la mudanza de la otra. Están organizando. Es un dpto. muy grande y bonito. Prometedor. Ambas lucen bien, pero una mucho más triste que la otra.0

"- ¿Pero no puedes llamarlo, siquiera?"

"- ¡No, Tomoyo! Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo crees?"

"- Vamos, solo para preguntarle como está... Todavía no me dices por qué no le explicas lo que pasó con tu padre."

"- No lo considero necesario. Él está feliz, yo confío en eso."

"- ¡Ja! ¡TÚ confías! Según la última carta de Mei, él está muy mal."

"- No es cierto."

"- ¿Dices que Mei es una mentirosa?"

"- No, a lo que voy es a que puede fingir tranquilamente lo que él guste, es un chico muy serio también. Dios, no hablemos más de esto."– dijo Sakura, separándose de su amiga.

"- Sakura..." – susurró Tomoyo, preocupada.

"- ¡Basta! Para que sepas, le escribí, le envié la carta con esta dirección hace dos días por correo especial. Tiene que llegar entre hoy y mañana y allí le detallo todo. Yo soy feliz, el también. Fin del asunto."

"- No es el fin del asunto. ¿Cuánto durará esta felicidad? Sé que estás contenta, por la mudanza, la recuperación de tu padre, el torneo, son cosas alegres, pero, ¿cómo vas a estar bien sin amor? Yo me voy, Sakura, con Eriol a Inglaterra, a conocer a sus padres. Tu hermano se va con tu padre a Nueva York, Mei y Shaoran están en Hong Kong... Nos da miedo dejarte tan sola, en un barrio nuevo y con el corazón roto..."

"- No tengo el corazón roto, Tomoyo. Y voy a estar bien, en el nuevo barrio, me voy a hacer de buenos vecinos, no tengo miedo, eso es lo que tú crees. También voy a tener a Kero, y voy a ir a la escuela con Yue a practicar de nuevo, voy a estar con más chicos nuevos... tal vez me inscriba como profesora..."

"- Saku-chan... Escúchate, estás resignada a la soledad... ¿A vos te parece? Una chica como tú... Admítelo, estarás muy sola, cuando sea de noche, y Kero duerma, y recuerdes lo triste que es estar sola..."

"- Tomoyo, por favor, no me hagas a la idea de... no me quieras convencer." - Sakura se corrigió. "- NO voy a estar sola, por favor."

"- Si tú lo dices... sola no vas a estar, pero no vas a tener amor."

"- ¿Qué, acaso no me querrán más?"

"- Te faltará el amor que solo un hombre puede darte."

"- No necesito de su amor."

"- Te equivocas. ¡Sigues usando el anillo!" – Sakura bajó la mirada al anillo de compromiso que él le había dado antes de irse.

"- Tomoyo, él es feliz con su novia. Yo no puedo meterme."

Tomoyo, confundida, chilló:

"- ¿QUÉ NOVIA?"

"- No lo sé, una chica. Yo la vi besarlo, y él no se opuso."

"- Tal vez lo sorprendió y no atinó a hacer nada."

- Lo dudo. Sé que él va a ser feliz, solo espero que no vuelva a usar una mujer para olvidar a otra."

"- ¿Realmente crees que eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Te dejarás seguir engañando por lo que tus ojos vieron?"

Sakura no contestó.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacía días que no comía. Y hacía 5 semanas que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

Todos los días, su madre le llevaba la comida, y hacía tres que no la tocaba. Su prima le enviaba mensajes y periódicos, para que no estuviera tan desconectado del mundo. Su madre le dejaba notas escritas por ella misma, (que él leía con avidez) y también libros, crucigramas, y hasta un mazo de cartas españolas, pero, aunque los leía, hacía y jugaba, no llamaban demasiado su atención ni levantaban su ánimo.

Llegaron a llamar a un médico, que les explicó, luego de hablar un rato con Shaoran, que estaba deprimido, por amor. Shaoran le había dicho que sentía que el amor de su vida se había ido por esa puerta la última vez que la había visto, (señalando la puerta de su habitación, un día en el que accedió a ir allí un rato para que el médico no se incomodara entre tantas espadas, y donde la había despedido por última vez, con la promesa de verse de vuelta), y que no quería irse de esa casa que guardaba tantos dulces recuerdos.

Pero ese día era distinto. A Ieran Li se le había ocurrido una gran idea: llevarle papel y lápiz.

El médico que lo había atendido también había dicho que a Shaoran le costaba expresarse, y luego de pensarlo, considerando todas las demás preocupaciones que tenía, se le ocurrió eso.

Si bien esa era una gran idea, que posiblemente lo ayudaría mucho, la había hecho surgir, en parte, el hecho de que esa mañana había llegado una carta de Sakura.

Habían llegado varias, todas en el mismo sobre, que iba dirigido a Mei. Era una carta para la última, una para Ieran, una para una chica llamada Courtney y una para Shaoran. Esta última era la más importante. La había puesto debajo del plato del postre, que consistía en un gran trozo de torta de chocolate, con mousse de chocolate y hasta crema.

Dejó le plato y le dijo:

"- Si crees que el postre es bueno, hay algo abajo que es aún mejor."

Y se fue, tan misteriosamente... Shaoran la observó. Ella volvió a entrar con un block de hojas y un pack de lapiceras. Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos más. Cuando Ieran estaba por salir, dijo:

"- Gracias, madre."

Ieran sonrió y se retiró. Sabía que su hijo tenía que hacer eso solo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora que estaba sola en su cuarto, la abriría.

Era una carta de Sakura. Las manos le temblaban, pero debía hacerlo.

Sabía el error que Sakura había cometido, pero sabía también que solo su primo podría resolverlo.

Se decidió, y la abrió. Decía:

"¡MEI! ¡TE EXTRAÑO TANTO!

Lamento haberme ido así, pero bueno, te explique, mi padre fue atropellado, y luego todo lo demás. Touya ahora está aquí conmigo, pero se va en unos días, con papá. No sé que, ya que Touya no quiso entrar en detalles, pero algo hay entre ustedes dos. ¡Dímelo!

Bueno, como verás por el remitente, ¡me mudé! Estoy en un departamento precioso, con vista a la calle, en el centro de Tokio, cerca de la escuela, donde voy a tratar de retomar. Sabrás lo del campeonato, creo... ¡me da vergüenza! Algunas personas me piden autógrafos por la calle, imagínate, ¿yo, autógrafos? Jajajajaja, ¡bastante imposible! Nunca creí que este deporte fuera a volverme famosa, pero, ya ves...

Me siento un poco extraña sin ti. No es lo mismo ser un trío que solamente dos, aunque entiendo que te hayas quedado a apoyar a tu primo, creo.

No es importante lo que haya pasado en nosotros dos... Por favor, ¡dime que no va a arruinar nuestra amistad! No creo que fuera algo que pudiera soportar.

Deja muchos saludos a todos ahí. Y no, Mei, no voy a volver. Ya armé de nuevo mi vida aquí. Tal vez vuelva a visitar el país, pero no por Shaoran.

Lo siento tanto...

¡Muchos besos! ¡Suerte y cuídate mucho!

Sak-chan."

Cerró la carta. No esperaba nada distinto de ella. Aunque lamentaba todo ese malentendido en el alma, había decidido no intervenir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Intentó ser paciente y comenzó a comer para distraerse, (y porque hacía mucho que no comía y su estómago le estaba rogando), pero no lo consiguió, y comenzó a mirar los papeles que su prima y su madre le habían dejado, absteniéndose del que estaba debajo de la torta. El de Mei decía:

"Querido primo: Sé que suelo contarte acontecimientos realmente geniales, pero esta vez, alguien más te dirá todo lo que te intriga de verdad, por mí. Muchos besos. Mei"

La de Ieran solamente contenía una frase:

"SIEMPRE SE PUEDE" escrito con rojo.

Y luego, la carta debajo de la torta. La levantó levemente y observó el remitente.

Era ella. Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer que podía moverle el suelo de un parpadeo.

Observó que la dirección era diferente, pero no se molestó demasiado con ese detalle. La abrió apurado y, con desilusión, observó su contenido, despacio:

Li:

Me dirijo por la presente nada más que para disculparme. Lamento no haber hallado otro medio para comunicarme contigo, pero no tengo tu e-mail. Me tuve que ir de improviso, por razones que aún desconoces, (las cuales estuvieron fuera de mi control) de modo que te detallo. Mi hermano mayor estaba muy ocupado en su post-grado, como sabrás, cuando me enteré del accidente de mi padre, así que debí viajar. Touya se enteró después y viajó enseguida. Mi padre no está recuperado aún, pero en unos días viajará conmigo él a Nueva York, dónde hay un médico excelente que se especializa en el problema de mi padre.

Sin nada más que agregar, te deseo un buen día, y una buena vida, con la mejor de las compañías.

Y con los mejores deseos, para usted, su familia y su pareja, se despide.

Sakura Kinomoto.'

¿Eso era todo lo que ella tenía que decirle? ¿Ni un reproche, aunque sea? ¿No lo lamentaba, no lo quería?

Y ahí, recién ahí, pudo confirmar su triste teoría: ella había visto a Megumi besándolo, y había entendido lo único que se puede entender cuando ves a tu nueva pareja besándose con un antiguo amor. No la culpaba, ni a él. Se reprochaba no poder haber actuado antes, pero él no la había besado. Sakura había interpretado cuanto pudo y se había ido a enfrentar sola el accidente de su padre.

Esa carta aclaraba todas sus dudas. Todo había pasado como había temido, solo que, ésta vez, él había sido el 'rompecorazones' – y lo sentía muchísimo.

Sabía muy bien de la relación que existía entre Tomoyo y Eriol, y que pronto viajarían a visitar a la familia del último. Y, por lo que la carta detallaba, también su padre y su hermano se irían del país por tiempo indefinido.

Significaba que ella quedaría sola, en una ciudad enorme, sin nadie que pudiera atenderla si necesitaba algo, sin nadie que pudiera abrazarla si se sentía sola, sin nadie que pudiera escucharla si se sentía ahogada...

"A menos que tenga una nueva pareja." – se dijo.

Ese pensamiento detuvo al resto, y casi tira por la borda la decisión que tomó: Iría por ella. Le explicaría la verdad, la besaría y le diría que nunca más la dejaría sola.

Pero primero quería llamarla, escuchar su voz una vez más, antes de decidirse. Quería oír su tono, y así saber si ella lo necesitaba o no.

Buscó en la memoria de su celular el número de la castaña y oprimió 'llamar'. Los segundos que tardó en conectar le parecieron horas, pero, finalmente, una voz dormilona le respondió:

"- Hmmmm, ¿hola? ¿Touya, eres tú? ¿Pasó algo con papá?"– dijo Sakura, quien, en su nuevo departamento, se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, ya que Tomoyo había bajado al kiosko a comprar una gaseosa. Al no obtener respuesta, insistió: "- ¿Hola? ¿Touya, eres tú? ¿Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei, hay alguien ahí?"

Shaoran se había quedado paralizado, no podía hablar. En su dulce tono dormido, sintió pesar y un poco de pena, como volviendo a la realidad.

Sakura, ya un poco harta, miró la pantalla del celular para saber que número la había llamado. Curiosamente, este estaba cargado en la memoria de su celular. La pantalla decía:

"Llamada entrante de: Shaoran Li."

"- Shaoran, sé que eres tú. ¿Te llegó mi carta, no? No sé si te lo di a entender, pero todo está bien aquí, no tienes que llamar. Espero que este todo bien con... bueno, no sé como se llama, pero, parece buena persona si tú la escogiste. Me tengo que ir, que tengas un buen día y una buena vida, Li."– dijo ella, aún un poco shockeada, pero muy segura de sus palabras. Después de todo, ¡no era justo que la llamara cuando ella se había propuesto ser feliz de nuevo! El departamento había sido un nuevo comienzo, para desligarse de Shaoran, de Matt y sus amigos, de esa zorra que había besado a Sakura, en fin, de todo eso que le había dolido tanto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Para nadie era fácil empezar de cero, y ella ya lo había hecho una vez, y no había aprendido una importante lección; uno puede esconder el pasado, hundirlo, pretender que no pasó... pero si lo haces, hay que tener por seguro una cosa: el pasado va a volver por vos, y te va a hundir con él... Olvidar el pasado significa también olvidar las enseñanzas que nos dejó. Olvidar el pasado indica también obviar una parte de nosotros mismos, porque el pasado y sus heridas (cerradas o abiertas) son lo que nos marcan como somos.

Y ellos dos, cada uno a su modo, estaban marcados. Él, por una mujer a la que quiso olvidar, una que lo enamoró y lo desilusionó tan rápido que apenas si se dio cuenta. Ella, por un hombre que no dudó en hacerle daño para debilitarla moralmente, en atacarla del peor modo con tal de conseguir favor de su jefe, y, también, por diversión.

Y sus pasados ahora los separan. La vuelta de Megumi y la experiencia mala que Sakura tuvo en el amor, con Matt, los distanció.

Tal vez el destino los quiera volver a juntar.

Tal vez ellos dos quieran volverse a juntar, sin que el destino los guíe.

Pueden pasar muchas cosas, uno no sabe bien qué.

Pero hay que arriesgarse.

Así como Sakura se arriesgó a viajar, así como Shaoran se animó a comprarle el oso, así como ambos se animaron a cantar, o así como se animaron a confesarse su amor, o así como ella se animó a separarse de él por múltiples motivos, o así como él tal vez se anime a buscarla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran seguía sentado junto al teléfono, sin saberse como reaccionar. Ella no había cortado, su respiración se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, lo cual ponía más nervioso a Shaoran. Pero, luchando contra eso, se decidió a decirle algo, cuando ella preguntó:

"- Li, sé que estás ahí, de enserio. Está bien que no me quieras hablar, aunque no estuviera feliz debí decirte algo, y lo siento, pero ya me disculpé. Ahora me tengo que ir, estoy ocupada con mi padre."– mintió ella del otro lado del cerebro. Un foco de lucidez se encendió en Shaoran, que le dijo que ella mentía, que estaba sola o con alguien importante y por eso no podía hablar. Juntó aún más valor y le dijo:

"- Bueno, Kinomoto... comprendo si no puedes hablar, ya corto si quieres." – lo dijo en un tono despectivo, que sorprendió a Sakura y, a decir verdad, a él mismo. Quería que sonara más preocupado, o triste, pero no. No había podido.

"- Me parece bien, Li, y para que sepas, no tengo a nadie conmigo, estoy sola. No te hagas ningún problema. Mucha suerte en tu vida."– y cortó.

Shaoran se quedó mudo. Comprendió, con dolor, que ella no mentía, y con una punzada se dio cuenta que los muros de ambos volvían a erguirse, el orgullo no tardaría en aparecer en él.

Y ella seguiría sola.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura cortó con lágrimas en los ojos. Había tenido que ser dura, muy a su pesar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarla así? ¿Acaso ese hombre no sabía como mantenerse al margen de su vida? Ella ya no lo quería, ¿verdad? Solamente quería que él fuera su pasado, ya no quería que la molestaran más.

Se decidió, nuevamente, por enterrar su pasado.

Era un grave error.

¿Pero quién podría detenerla? Tomoyo y Eriol no estarían allí, ni Mei, ni su hermano, ni su padre. Se decidió por dejar a Shaoran, a Matt y a la mujerzuela en una etapa pasada. Tenía una nueva casa, sí, así que ahora, sería una nueva vida. Tal vez comenzaría otra escuela de Esgrima, o, en una de esas, se inclinaba por las artes marciales. **(N.A: Tengo un amigo que va a kendo :D)** Si la cuestión era cambiar su vida, ella estaba más que dispuesta a volver a empezar de cero.

Pero ella sabía que esta vez no podría hacerlo. El pasado siempre volvía, no se permitía quedarse atrás... Comenzaba a comprenderlo...

Pero de todos modos, haría su esfuerzo.

Se secó las lágrimas y miró las múltiples cajas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sintió el sonido de la puerta y se metió en el baño. Sintió la armoniosa voz de su amiga llamarla y luego de lavarse bien, salió del cuarto de baño y trató de ponerse a organizar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos días después...

La gente se arremolina en ese concurrido lugar. Todos los días entran y salen miles de personas por distintas puertas, algunas que los dirigen a casa, sin tener que hacer más que un rato de viaje, y otras que los dirigen a otros lugares del mundo.

Se pueden observar caras felices, caras de tristeza, algunos niños enojados, y mucha seriedad. Circulan cientos de personas con carteles en sus manos. Pero él sabe que nadie lo espera del otro lado, no específicamente. Más bien, lo que él espera es llegar del otro lado.

Está haciendo un viaje internacional. De China a Japón, sin escalas.

¿Por qué lo haría? Porque la extraña, porque la necesita, porque la ama. Tampoco está muy seguro de por qué la extraña, la necesita y la ama, solo sabe que le pasa.

Ya le habían roto el corazón una vez, y sabía perfectamente el dolor que eso ocasionaba. La diferencia fue que ella esta vez también le rompía el corazón al mantenerse alejada, tal vez inconscientemente, pero lo hacía.

Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó, juntó algo de ropa, la metió en un bolso y salió derechito para el aeropuerto. Compró el pasaje para el avión que saliera más próximamente a Japón y se sentó a esperar. Mei Ling, encargada por su tía, lo acompañó. Ella no se mantenía muy optimista. Sabía que Sakura era muy testaruda, y de lo difícil que era hacerle cambiar de opinión... Pero Shaoran no decía ni media palabra. Solamente esperaba.

Dentro de su bolso para el avión tenía hojas y papel a raudales. Las llevaba para escribir un poco sobre sus sentimientos. También le escribía cartas a Megumi, en su época. Ella las recibía, en su parecer, gustosa, aunque ahora eso era algo que se hallaba en tela de duda.

"- El próximo vuelo a Japón se está abordando por la puerta A73. Favor de abordar..."– el mensaje se siguió repitiendo en unos cuantos idiomas más. Shaoran sostuvo la valija con fuerza y se paró.

"- En fin, vamos."

"- Está bien."

"- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?"

"- Si, Mei... Algo por mí sintió alguna vez, no creo que ya me halla olvidado como si nada."

"- Yo te acompaño, pero recuerda que esta es tu pelea, no la mía... igual, no olvides, por favor, que me tienes ahí para ti."

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, nada especial. Pretendía reservar las mejores sonrisas para ella.

Horas después...

"- Sabemos que tiene muchas opciones para viajar, así que agradecemos que haya elegido nuestras aerolíneas. Tenga un buen día." – decía la voz de la azafata en varios idiomas mientras los chinos iban bajando del avión.

"- Ya es hora." – susurró el castaño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras, en un pequeño barrio de Tokyo...

"- A ver, a ver... El alimento balanceado para Kero, agua mineral, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, un pollo..." – la castaña repasaba la lista de compras, postrada al lado del carrito. Miraba todo con gran atención. "- A ver si tengo... ¿una torta de chocolate? ¿Cuándo anote esto?" – se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, al recordar el divertido episodio de la torta de chocolate que había hecho para... "- ... Shaoran..." – también recordó la conversación que había mantenido con él... Esa misma tarde le había contado de la participación de Matt en la historia de su vida, pero él no le había dicho nada de la... zorra esa.

Una lágrima, rebelde a sus convicciones de olvidar (igual a sus pensamientos, que la traicionaban) escapó por su ojo izquierdo. La limpió presurosa, y sonrió lo más que pudo, para aparentar estar bien frente a unos pequeños que con su madre elegían el alimento para su mascota.

Mientras seleccionaba el balanceado favorito de Kero, a su cabeza la golpeó un dato muy importante: ella no odiaba a Shaoran. Estaba dolida, solo eso. **(N.A: Aunque, considerando, no es un "solo eso"...)** Si le hubieran preguntado dos meses atrás, tal vez habría dicho que lo odiaba, pero ella era incapaz de odiar, menos a él, el primer hombre que, románticamente hablando, ella se había interesado. Pero el dolor por la traición abundaba y, algunas noches, era más, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Lloraba en silencio, porque sabía que no podía dejar de amarlo. Trataba de darse un tiempo, de no pensar en él, pero cada noche ella soñaba con hermosos momentos juntos, y, justo antes de despertar, el beso que la había devuelto a Japón con un padre accidentado y un corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Se había sentido, otra vez, como la tonta de todos. No aspiraba a ser perfecta, no. Sabía que era un ideal imposible, pero, como una mujer perfecta, debía callar y soportar el dolor, como viniera, y confiar en que pronto acabaría.

Pero, con sinceridad, no guardaba rencor. Se había propuesto que, de cruzarse con Shaoran (ya que tenían amigos en común, era posible que sucediera, por ejemplo, en la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, que se realizaría dentro de poco, ya que la joven pareja estaba perdidamente enamorada), fingiría que nada sucedía y seguiría su camino, ignoraría su presencia, y si él quería hablarle, solo cortarlo secamente y por lo sano y volver a la fiesta como toda una diosa.

Una nueva lágrima amenazó. Ella no quería hacer eso. Quería hallarlo, decirle que lo amaba y que si estaba de veras enamorado de ella, que lo perdonaba. Pero esto era algo muy distante a suceder. Sakura trató de cambiar sus pensamientos, pero de un modo u otro, terminaba pensando en él.

Terminó las compras, se fue a su nuevo departamento y, con ayuda del portero, consiguió poner todo en el ascensor. Antes de que se fuera, este le dijo:

"- Señorita, hay un joven que quiere verle. Debe estar en la puerta de su casa, ya que se imaginará que no lo dejé entrar."

"- ¿Cuál es su nombre?" – dijo la castaña con emoción, en su corazón, una esperanza renacía y se fortalecía cada segundo. "- ¿Shaoran, Xiao Lang?"

"- Oh, me temo que no, señorita. Me dijo que se llamaba Matt..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran llegó tan rápido como pudo a la dirección que la hoja le marcaba. Dejó a Mei en el departamento con las maletas y salió a la velocidad de un rayo.

Cuando llegó al edificio, notó que no era cualquier edificio. Era un penthouse de unos 10 pisos. Por el remitente de la carta, ella estaba en el 8vo. Agradeció al taxista y dejó una propina cuantiosa. Bajó y comenzó a tocar el correspondiente timbre, pero nadie respondía. Vio al portero cerca y se le acercó:

"- Disculpe, señor... ¿En este edificio vive Sakura Kinomoto?"

"- Si, por supuesto. En el 8vo B. ¿Es amigo de ella o de la visita? ¿Están organizando una fiesta?"

"- ¿Visita?"

"- Si, un joven... dijo que se llama... Matt, sí. La estaba esperando arriba cuando ella llegó del supermercado y..." – el portero estaba por darle un gran discurso de la reacción de la castaña, pero el joven, tras maquinar un apresurado plan, lo cortó en seco y le dijo:

"- Mire, ese hombre es un criminal peligroso, llame a la policía."

"- ¿QUÉ?" – dijo el ingenuo hombre. Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, pero antes, Shaoran dijo:

"- Por favor, haga que todo suceda en el mayor de los silencios. Este hombre nunca trabaja solo y no es para nada de fiar, y no tengo pruebas en su contra aún. Solo haga lo que le pido."

Cuando el hombre alcanzó a tartamudear un sí, Shaoran ya había entrado al ascensor.

"- No te atrevas a tocarla, Matthew..." – susurró.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – dijo la voz de una mujer, la cual se oía furiosa. "- ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?" – la voz salía del 8vo B...

"- Vine a darte la bienvenida a Japón, claro está... Y bueno, tu sabes, tengo mis contactos."

"- Pues salúdamelos, pero ya vete. Shaoran está por llegar y no quisiera que te viera aquí, podría ponerse violento."

"- ¿Ah, sí? Sé bien que no vendrá. Está más solo que un perro, en Hong Kong, y te aviso que te equivocas, vaya que entendiste mal, ¡mira que irte así!" – Matt hablaba con sarcasmo evidente, y Sakura lo miraba furiosa. Tenía sus espadas un poco alejadas, así que debía pensar en un plan para ir acercándose a ellas. "- Está bien, si quieres matar el tiempo y 'esperarlo', puedo hacerlo. El tiempo me sobra. Es más, te contaré una historia de amor. Tal vez te abra la cabeza."

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"- A ver, te escucho... Pero no te atrevas a decirme nada sobre lo que fue de nosotros porque, bueno, tu sabes, eso no fue una historia de amor."

"- No tiene casi nada que ver con nosotros, apenas si nos incluye." – dijo Matt, muy seguro de sí mismo.

"- Habla." – lo instó. Le picaba un poco la curiosidad, pero debía mantenerse con sus pensamientos en las espadas.

"- Muy bien. Existió una mujer, su nombre es Megumi. Es bellísima, un esgrimista excelente que asistía a una escuela en Japón hace unos 3 ó 4 años, más o menos." – hizo una corta pausa para observar a Sakura. Ella notó la mirada, pero ni se inmutó.

Fuera del departamento, un hombre marcaba un número en su teléfono celular que lo desviaba directamente al contestador de mensajes. Esto comenzó a grabar.

Dentro, Matt seguía con su relato.

"- Era también, una actriz soberbia. Engatusaba a cualquiera que ella quisiera, todos le creían. Podría llamarse manipulación, pero, a mi modo de ver, es todo un arte." – una nueva pausa. La cara de Sakura no había cambiado un ápice. "- En fin, una vez, conoció a un hombre. Millonario, duro, estúpido, en su vida se había enamorado. Y se enamoró de ella..." – Sakura comenzó a prestar más atención, Matt lo notó. – "Lo hechizó, como a tantos otros. Estaba loco por ella."

"- Mira tú..."

"- Ajá... Bueno, un día, algo sucedió, un hecho que el recordará por mucho tiempo. Estaba tan enamorado, que decidió que no quería pasar ningún otro momento de su vida lejos de ella. Y, aún teniendo 16 años, le pidió matrimonio. Ella aceptó, no por amor, si no porque, como te dije antes y como bien tu sabes, él era y es un millonario importante en el mundo. Una tarde, días después, él le pidió que le devolviera el anillo. Tiempo después, ella supo que la vio besándose con otro hombre. Él destruyó el anillo delante de ella, quien ni se inmutó, y también le juró, en su cara, que jamás volvería a amar. Otro detalle al que ella le restó importancia."

"- Pues veo, que chica más buena, se ganó el cielo. Ahora que te escuché, quieres explicarme, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros en eso?"

"- Bueno, solo para que te hagas a una idea, eh, te diré que ese fue el fin del romance entre Megumi Hisharo y Shaoran Li." - Sakura se puso blanca de la impresión. "- Creí correcto que lo supieras."

"- Crees correctas muchas cosas, Matthew. Por ejemplo, meterte conmigo."

"- ¿Por qué no? ¡Si estás más sola que el Grinch en nochebuena! Tomoyo se fue con su novio nuevo, Mei ni siquiera está en el país y tu hermano está atendiendo a tu padre, pobre, que feo accidente, por cierto..."

"- ¡TU LO PROVOCASTE! ¡CASI LO MATAS!"

"- Un pequeño precio que tuve que pagar... Y, siguiendo con la lista de lo sola que estás... Tampoco tienes a tu dulce Shaoran, ¿no?"

"- Ella no esta sola, nunca."- dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta. La castaña, que se encontraba dándole la espalda a la entrada, se dio vuelta y lo vio.

"- Shaoran..." – susurró, y sintió como todo su mundo daba vueltas.

"- Sakura, lo siento tanto, yo..." – Shaoran comenzó a acercarse. En sus manos tenía su equipaje de mano. Pero Matt, en un movimiento rápido, tomó uno de los sables que estaba cerca (de los que Sakura quería tomar uno) y lo puso en el cuello de ella.

"- Un paso más y la mando a la otra vida."

"- No lo harás."

"- Pruébame."

"- La necesitas para tu jefe. Tu no la quieres, todo es por un trabajo que te encomendaron hace años. Si la matas, te matan."

"- Pues la heriré, y la verás sufrir... Abajo están esperando unos cuantos mis órdenes, eh... Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces."

"- Pues, abajo también hay gente a mis órdenes, tu los conoces bien, ¿te suena el término policía? Sé que eres un criminal buscado."

"- Si un policía sube, la mato." – Matt apretó más a Sakura contra sí.

"- No subirán. Ahora, suéltala y pelea como un hombre."

"- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?"

Shaoran hizo un rápido movimiento y del bolso de mano sacó una larga espada, incrustada en diamantes en el puño.

"- Shaoran... es el sable de tu padre."

"- Voy a pelear contigo como esgrimista."

Matt la soltó y la lucha comenzó. Shaoran llevaba la ventaja, al estar más acostumbrado a pelear con sables, pero Matt no se quedaba atrás. Su defensa era excelente, pero, en una distracción, Shaoran le pateó la mano y éste soltó el sable. Puso la espada en la axila de Matt y este, amenazado, dijo:

"- ¿Qué me vas a hacer desde ahí?"

"- Mira, puedo cortarte de la axila a la muñeca y morirías desangrado en unos minutos, pero no lo voy a hacer, a menos que te confieses."

Y Matt, asustado, habló. Había comenzado a trabajar para este hombre a los 15 años. Parecía que él buscaba a Sakura por su belleza, y, aunque no entendieron muy bien los motivos, parece ser que sus colegas trabajaban buscando otras muchachas y que se habían cometido varios asesinatos.

Un mes después, el juicio terminó. Aunque Touya y Fujitaka tuvieron que irse (por supuesto que primero Touya le dio un par de golpes a Matt, en la cárcel, motivo por el cual casi el hacen pasar la noche en la comisaría al hermano de la castaña), Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron y testificaron de la persecución y de las amenazas. Aunque la sentencia de Matt quedó más corta por la declaración, fueron varios los años de cárcel que le destinaron.

Pero, con todo el ajetreo del juicio, Shaoran y Sakura no encontraron tiempo para habar hasta que se dictó la sentencia y Tomoyo y Eriol no se fueron a Inglaterra.

Así que, la última tarde del juicio, Shaoran le ofreció a Sakura acompañarla hasta su casa. Sakura aceptó.

Casi no hablaban en el transcurso, puras formalidades. Cuando pasaban por la plaza del rey Pingüino, Shaoran se paró enfrente de Sakura y le dijo:

"- Por favor, no me seas indiferente. Megumi no significó nada para mí en ese momento, te lo ruego, perdóname. No te usé, yo, yo te amo con toda el alma. Sé que probablemente sigas rencorosa y me odies, pero te pido otra oportunidad. Yo te lo puedo explicar..."

"- No hay nada que explicar, Shaoran, yo entendí... Lamento haberme ido así..."

"- Y yo lamento haberte ocultado la verdad... Pero vi que nunca dejaste de usar el anillo que te di."

"- No quería alejarme de él ni un segundo, es símbolo de tu amor, y, estaba tan lejos... No me quería desprender de tu recuerdo, aunque fuese una simple ilusión..."

"- Mi amor no es una ilusión... No sé si es lo mejor, ya que siempre que lo digo algo malo pasa, pero... ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"- ¡SI!"

**·······································································································································**

**Y con un largo suspiro, les digo que éste es el:**

**FIN (?)**


End file.
